Trust Me
by rubbert
Summary: Tras llevar un tiempo casados, y con una hija en común, Kate decide separase de Castle después de descubrir que éste le engañaba. Ahora, dos años después, dispuesta a casarse de nuevo y a comenzar por fin una nueva vida, descubrirá que quizás no todo era lo que parecía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuevo fic, la sinopsis está arriba, espero que os llame la atención lo suficiente como para darle una oportunidad :)**_

_**Aclarar solamente, por si eso ayuda en la lectura, que después de este primer capítulo hay un salto temporal de dos años, que es en el periodo en el que se desarolla la hitoria.**_

_**Espero que os guste y si tenéis un minuto para dejar una review, se agradece.**_

_**PD. Tengo varios capítulos más escritos, por lo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

-Hemos terminado, lo nuestro… - cojo aire antes de continuar, pasando una mano por mi cabello, como si eso ayudase a hacer el proceso menos duro – Lo nuestro se ha acabado.

-Kate, por favor – Él insiste, pero yo niego. Puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos, la desesperación en su mirada. También él pasa una mano por su cabello, intentando encontrar las palabras que me hagan quedarme, pero esta vez no lo va a conseguir. He tomado una decisión, y es lo mejor para los tres.

Giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, observando mi pequeña maleta, de color púrpura, junto a un bolso de deporte, en el que he metido las cosas de Emily, lo que considero necesario para unos días. Volveré a por el resto de nuestras cosas en los próximos días, cuando sepa que Rick no está en casa.

A pesar del nudo en mi garganta, de mis ojos hinchados y del gran dolor que siento dentro de mí, como si me estuviesen apuñalando el corazón, sé que ha llegado el momento. Evito mirar a Rick, pues a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, lo que nos ha hecho, siento cómo mi corazón se parte en pedazos al verlo así. Aunque no se lo merezca, aunque todo esto haya sido su culpa.

Me levanto, acariciando inconscientemente el anillo en mi dedo anular, ese que significaba todo para mí y ahora solo es un recuerdo de dolor, de traición. Echo un rápido vistazo al salón, clavando la mirada por un par de segundos en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, y siento cómo una lágrima acaricia lentamente mi mejilla. Pues que me esté marchando, no significa que duela menos. Este ha sido mi hogar durante unos años, el lugar donde mi amor por Rick se forjó, se intensificó, donde creció nuestra hija… Marcharme significa decir adiós a muchas cosas. Sin embargo sé que en el fondo no ha sido mi decisión, no he sido yo la que he puesto nuestra relación en peligro, la que lo he mandado todo al carajo después de tanto tiempo…

Mi mano izquierda se cierra sobre el asa de mi maleta, y justo en ese instante siento los pasos de Rick acercándose. Rodea mi cintura con su brazo, apoyando su nariz sobre mi hombro.

-Por favor, quédate – me susurra por última vez – Te quiero, Kate.

Suspiro antes de contestar, tratando de ser fuerte, a pesar de que no soy más fuerte que él, a pesar de que esto me está destrozando a mí más que a él. De hecho, ya ni siquiera sé si él de verdad siente eso por mí, ya sus palabras no tienen el mismo valor.

-Haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otra – mis palabras salen claras y directas. Cogiendo el valor que necesito, aparto sus manos de mi cintura, agarro el bolso del suelo y abro la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Él no intenta retenerme de nuevo, simplemente me deja ir, espero que sabiéndose consecuente de lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde llegó a la casa de mi padre. No será nuestro hogar permanente, necesito buscar un lugar para mí y Emily, un lugar que convertir en nuestro hogar, suyo y mío. Pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora, no todavía.

-Katie… - mi padre me mira, con cierto tono de pena, pero sobretodo, preocupación en su mirada - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con Rick?

-Ahora no papá – le pido yo, pues todavía no me siento capaz de verbalizar todo lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera he tenido el valor de contárselo a Lanie.

Él simplemente me deja pasar, sin borrar el tono de preocupación que cubre su cara, y me ayuda con el bolso y la maleta. Avanzo hacia el salón, donde encuentro a mi pequeña. Observa la televisión embobada, al mismo tiempo que remueve su pequeña mano en el interior de un pequeño paquete de galletas en forma de conejitos.

Mis ojos no pueden evitar llenarse de lágrimas y, sabiendo que sea como sea, tengo que ser fuerte por ella, que ambos tenemos que llevar esto con cierta naturalidad para que nuestra hija no salga perjudicada de todo esto, me acerco a ella cuidadosamente, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

-¡Mami! – exclama ella, alegre, sonriéndome y mostrando pequeños trozos de galleta sobre sus dientes. Sus ojos azules iluminados al verme buscan a alguien más por encima del respaldo del sofá, y eso hace que mi corazón se rompa un poco más - ¿Papi? – pregunta inocentemente, todavía buscándolo con la mirada.

-No cielo, papi no va a venir hoy – Ella me mira, sin comprender nada – Esta noche vamos a dormir en casa del abuelo, ¿vale?

-¿La tasa del abelo? – pregunta, esta vez agachando su mirada a su mano, en busca de más galletas.

-Sí, cielo, con el abuelo.

Pronto parece perder el interés, y sin hacer más preguntas se sienta en mi regazo, posando de nuevo su mirada en la televisión. Yo suspiro y beso su cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, mi padre se sienta a nuestro lado, y estira una mano, ofreciéndome una taza blanca de cerámica, que desprende un halo humeante y un exquisito olor a café. Intento esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y acepto la taza, es justamente lo que necesito ahora.

-Gracias papá. Te… te lo contaré todo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo – le digo, esperando que sepa entenderme, sin sentirse ofendido creyendo que se trata de una falta de confianza.

Él no dice nada, se limita a asentir, con una mirada protectora por su parte, y pasa una mano por encima de mi hombro, ofreciéndome así su apoyo. Y eso es suficiente para los dos.

Observo, el oscuro líquido en la taza, y mi mente se traslada a unos días atrás… al principio del fin.

* * *

-¿En serio crees que te está engañando? – pregunta Lanie, después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- No lo sé Lanie, yo… estoy hecha un lío – le confieso – Él me asegura que no, pero su comportamiento no es normal, él… se comporta diferente desde hace unas semanas. Sale todas las noches para "documentarse" – digo, realzando esta última palabra – prefiriendo eso a quedarse conmigo y Emily…

Lanie guarda silencio, seguramente tratando de imaginar una escena en la que Rick me pueda ser infiel. Sé lo que está pensando, a mí también me parece increíble en cierto modo, pero no sé qué otra cosa creer.

-Y además tengo esta especie de… sentimiento, este…

-Instinto detectivesco – dice Lanie, encontrando las palabras por mí.

Yo asiento, sacudiendo de nuevo mi cabeza y mirando mis manos.

-¿Y qué dice él de todo esto, es decir… no ha intentado justificar sus salidas nocturnas?

-Hoy hemos vuelto a discutir – le digo, aunque eso ya lo sabe, viene siendo nuestra rutina estas últimas semanas – le he dicho que si no tiene nada que ocultarme, que si de verdad se trata de un trabajo de documentación, se quedase esta noche con nosotras, y continuase el trabajo mañana.

-¿Y que ha dicho?

-Que no podía… que se trataba de un asunto importante.

Ahora es Lanie quien sacude la cabeza.

-No sé, me cuesta creerlo. Es Rick, siempre ha perdido el culo por ti, aunque es verdad que últimamente se ha distanciado más con todos nosotros – dice ella, pensativa ahora – ¿Y si…?

Observo su cara, sabiendo que no va a soltar nada bueno, pero no puedo evitar querer saber qué se le ha ocurrido.

-¿Y si qué? – pregunto, esperando que continúe.

-¿Por qué no le sigues?

-Lanie…

-No, lo digo en serio. Tú quieres salir de dudas, y él no te aclara nada. ¿Por qué no rastreas dónde está y vas a buscarlo? Si te está engañando lo descubrirás, y si no… bueno, si no, tendrás que admitir que estabas equivocada y pedirle perdón – dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No. Absolutamente no, no le voy a espiar – digo, mientras la idea de mi amiga se va abriendo paso en mi mente – Además… no puedo dejar sola a Emily.

-Por Emily no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. Y sobre lo otro… ¿quieres saber qué hace Castle por las noches o no?

* * *

Una hora después, sin creer todavía que haya hecho caso a Lanie, observo una vez más la pantalla de mi móvil. Si la aplicación de la NYPD de localización no se equivoca, y rara vez lo hace, solo me queda una manzana para llegar hasta Rick.

El simple hecho de saber que se encuentra en el Bronx ya me asegura que estaba mintiendo, pues supuestamente estaba llevando a cabo su investigación en el Uper East Side.

No entiendo qué puede estar haciendo. Según el localizador, está en la calle, ningún movimiento. Quizás esté dentro del coche… Me acerco sigilosamente a la esquina colindante con la calle en la que él se encuentra. Cuando asomo la cabeza lo veo, apoyado en nuestro coche, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Da la sensación de estar esperando a alguien. Reprimo el impulso de salir hacia él y preguntarle qué hace, pedirle explicaciones de qué es más importante que quedarse en casa una noche cualquiera acostando a su hija, dándose un baño de espuma conmigo, acompañado de una buena charla y una copa de vino, y hacerme el amor después.

Minutos más tarde escucho unos ruidos al otro lado de la calle. Asomo la cabeza y observo cómo una mujer, con un corto vestido de color rojo, unos tacones del mismo color, una melena rubia y una espléndida sonrisa, se acerca lentamente a Rick.

Un gran sentimiento de decepción, de desilusión, tristeza y traición se hacen con todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome siquiera moverme. Observo cómo Rick se acerca unos centímetros, y cómo se inclina hacia ella, besando después su boca al mismo tiempo que la agarra por la cintura con descaro. Cuando acaban de besarse, ambos se suben en el coche y se marchan por el otro extremo de la calle.

Yo simplemente me quedo allí, sintiendo cómo mis ojos y mi pecho arden, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se rompe en pedazos con un solo golpe. No hay duda de que ése era Rick, y yo misma acababa de ver cómo se besaba con otra mujer, marchándose con ella después, disipando así cualquier atisbo de duda en mis sospechas.

El dolor pronto da paso al enfado y pongo rumbo a casa de nuevo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mis rodillas y miro el lado vacío de la cama. El enfado crece en mi interior sabiendo que en lugar de pasar la noche conmigo, ahora Rick prefiere pasarla con otra.

Miro hacia el otro lado, observando el intercomunicador, comprobando que Emily duerme en su cuna plácidamente, ajena a todo. Tras agradecerle a Lanie la idea seguir a Rick, y contarle todo lo ocurrido, mi amiga se marchó a su casa, no sin antes recordarme que si necesitaba algo podía encontrar apoyo en ella.

Escucho los ruidos provenientes de la puerta del loft, los ruidos que he estado esperando toda la noche. Cojo aire y agarro su almohada con decisión, que desprende su olor, lo cual me enfada todavía más, y salgo al salón.

-Kate… - se calla en seco cuando ve mi cara de enfado, en contraste con mis ojos hinchados.

Simplemente me acerco hasta él y le ofrezco su almohada, de una forma un poco brusca, empujándola contra su pecho, de manera que él se ve forzado a agarrarla.

-¿Qué…? – su cara de confusión hace que mi incredulidad ante toda esta situación crezca todavía más.

-Te he dejado una manta en el sofá, puedes dormir ahí esta noche – le digo de manera seca y cortante, dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia nuestro dormitorio.

-Kate, espera – dice él, agarrando mi brazo – No entiendo a qué viene esto, ¿podemos hablar?

-Igual la mujer con la que te estabas besando esta noche y a la que, seguramente, te has tirado después, entienda algo – le digo, deshaciéndome de su agarre.

-Me… ¿me has seguido?

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? - le pregunto, alucinada – De todas formas, parece que al final sí que tenía mis motivos para desconfiar.

-Kate, esto… no es lo que parce. Yo…

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Mañana llevaré a Emily con mi padre y después hablaremos.

-Kate…

Yo simplemente me introduzco en el dormitorio y cierro la puerta, apoyándome de seguido en esta, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que lo nuestro ha terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por la aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo :) me alegra que gustase. Espero que los siguientes no os decepcionen. Como ya dije en el anterior, en este capítulo han pasado dos años de lo que ocurrió en el anterior, y la historia seguirá a partir de aquí.**_

_**Se agradecen las reviews si tenéis un minuto!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**2 años después...**

Abro los ojos en la oscuridad y, asumiendo que no voy a conseguir dormirme, aparto el brazo de Josh de mi cintura, con cuidado de que no se despierte, y me deslizo desnuda entre las sábanas. Alcanzo una de las mantas, que ha acabado en el suelo después de que Josh y yo hiciésemos el amor un par de horas antes, y camino hasta la ventana. Abro el cristal, apenas unos centímetros, y me siento en la repisa. Es uno de los elementos que me llevó a alquilar este piso, entre otras cosas, el pequeño asiento que hay junto a la ventana, ese que me permite pensar con claridad.

Apoyo mi cabeza contra el cristal y respiro hondo el aire proveniente del exterior, abrazándome con la manta al mismo tiempo. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado unas horas antes. Suspiro y observo mi mano, con un precioso, y nuevo, anillo en mi dedo anular.

¿Estoy preparada para casarme de nuevo? Y… ¿estoy preparada para casarme con Josh? No estoy segura de nada, no puedo pensar con claridad. Sin embargo… no he podido decirle que no. No he sido capaz después de que me lo pidiese delante de unas cincuenta personas más, en mitad del restaurante al que me había invitado a cenar. Y es por eso que, en cierto modo, me siento traicionada. No le puedes pedir a tu novia matrimonio en público. Sin duda Josh me ha puesto en un gran aprieto del que no he podido salir.

Y sé que en cierto modo le he contestado que sí, no por los cincuenta pares de ojos mirándome, sino porque en el fondo, necesito empezar de nuevo. Necesito dejar el pasado atrás y, quién sabe, quizás Josh sea la mejor manera de hacerlo. A pesar de llevar solamente seis meses saliendo y no haberme planteado nunca casarme con él.

Todo esto hace que mi gran problema, porque éste no es el peor de todos, resurja de nuevo en mi mente. Castle. Nuestro divorcio. Aunque hace ya dos años que estamos separados, y por más que me he cansado de insistirle, se niega a firmar los papeles del divorcio. Y eso estaba bien hasta ahora. Es decir… no es que sea agradable que se niegue a divorciarse de mí, pero era algo que he dejado pasar todo este tiempo, por Emily. O eso es lo que quiero creer. Lanie me ha dicho cientos de veces que si de verdad quisiera, habría recurrido a abogados o le habría chantajeado de alguna manera para que los firmase; sin embargo no es tan sencillo cuando tienes una hija. No quiero que Emily se vea envuelta en ningún tipo de disputa más entre sus padres.

Así que desde que nos separamos, desde que Rick me puso los cuernos con la zorra de rojo, así es como la llamamos Lanie y yo desde entonces, ya que jamás he vuelto a saber de esa mujer, él está por su lado y yo por el mío. Al principio siguió insistiendo en que le perdonase, y cuando se cansó de escuchar mis constantes negativas, simplemente se negó a darme el divorcio, pero no volvió a insistir. A veces siento que es como si estuviese esperando a que algo ocurriese, algo que me haga volver con él.

Sin embargo eso no va a ocurrir. Rick dejó de existir para mí en el momento en el que me traicionó. Ahora es solamente Castle, el padre de mi hija.

Observo a Josh removerse entre las sábanas. Las aparta inconscientemente hacia un lado, dejando su trasero al aire. Me muerdo los labios, al menos no puedo negar que tiene un gran atractivo físico. Y, aunque a veces no es todo lo que me gustaría que fuese, seguramente porque todavía sigo viendo partes de Castle en el resto de hombres, Josh es una buena persona y ha aceptado muy bien a Emily, al igual que ella a él. Por no hablar de que tiene un buen trabajo como cirujano. Vale, trabaja muchas noches y demasiadas horas, pero yo también.

Él no tiene ni idea de lo del "no-divorcio" con Castle. No es que le haya mentido, sino que simplemente nunca se lo he contado, nunca hemos hablado abiertamente del tema, pero supongo que presupone que estamos divorciados, cuando en realidad no es así.

Cierro la ventana y vuelvo sigilosamente a la cama, acostándome a su lado. Nos arropo a ambos con la sábana e intento dormir las pocas horas que me quedan antes de tener que levantarme para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Camino, todavía descalza y sin preparar, con el pelo recogido en un simple moño, y con el pijama puesto, cargando a Emily en brazos, quien todavía está algo adormilada. Necesita desayunar, pues la tengo que llevar con su padre, con quien se quedará todo el fin de semana, y yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Josh, ya vestido con una camiseta ajustada de manga corta y unos vaqueros, mastica una tostada mientras observa el periódico, apoyado en la barra de la cocina. Observo que no ha preparado café. No es que lo haya hecho anteriormente, pero me hubiese encantado, ya que es exactamente lo que necesito.

Siento a Emily en una de las sillas, mientras se queja por ello, y le pregunto qué es lo que quiere para desayunar. Me dirijo al armario donde guardo los cereales y después al frigorífico para buscar la leche, mientras Josh se sienta en la mesa, junto a mi hija.

-Buenos días Emily – dice él.

Observo cómo mi pequeña cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza sobre ellos, dando la espalda a Josh.

-Necesita cinco minutos más – le digo, recordando que yo de pequeña también tenía muy malos despertares.

-¿Crees que… deberíamos contárselo ya? – me pregunta él en un tono bajito, tras levantarse y situarse a mi lado.

-Creo que todavía es pronto – digo, poniéndome nerviosa de pronto.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que debamos tardar mucho. Me gustaría hacer una fiesta para comunicárselo a mi familia y a nuestros amigos, y la fecha perfecta sería dentro de tres semanas, antes de que mis padres se vayan de crucero.

-¿Una fiesta? – pregunto, derramando sin querer la leche para los cereales de Emily.

-Sí. Ya sé que no te lo había comentado, pero… bueno, ¿no te parece bien?

Yo aparco por un momento lo que estoy haciendo y miro a Josh, que me mira con cariño y preocupación. Me obligo a mí misma a respirar tranquila y pensar por unos segundos que el hombre que tengo a mi lado me quiere, es bueno conmigo y con mi hija… y que me gusta. Quizás ir así de rápido es lo que hace falta en esta etapa de la vida, y simplemente estoy siendo una estúpida al pensar que quizás no sea lo correcto..

-No, no, claro que está bien. Haremos esa fiesta y… te prometo que se lo contaré a Emily esta semana.

Él me mira, ahora con una atractiva sonrisa en su rostro, y se inclina, besándome intensamente.

-Mami tengo hambre – dice Emily, interrumpiéndonos.

-Ya voy cielo, tus cereales están listos.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar – dice Josh – Pasa un buen día.

-Tú también – le digo con una sonrisa, acercándome hasta la mesa con mi desayuno y el de mi hija.

-Adiós Emily, te veo el lunes – se despide de ella besando su cabeza.

-Adiós – dice ella, girándose para mirarlo.

Una vez que Josh se ha marchado, aliento a mi pequeña a comer su desayuno, ya que apenas nos queda media hora para salir de casa, y veinte minutos para llegar a casa de su padre.

Su padre, pienso. Tengo que conseguir como sea que me firme los papeles del divorcio.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, Emily sale delante de mí, con una mochila de osito colgada a su espalda, dando pequeños saltitos, feliz de poder ver a su padre.

-Mami, mami déjame hacerlo a mí – dice ella, cuando me ve dirigir el dedo hacia el timbre.

Yo sonrío y le dejo espacio. Se pone de puntillas, alcanzando la poca distancia que le queda hasta llegar al botón y lo pulsa, mirándome después sonriente, encogiendo su pequeña nariz al hacerlo.

-Mami… ¿te vas a quedar?

-No cielo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Por faaaaa, quédate un rato.

-Cielo…

-Nunca te quedas – se queja ella. Enseguida observo cómo sus ojos empiezan a acuarse rápidamente.

-Está bien, pero solo diez minutos – Finalmente cedo, pues no quiero pasar el último momento de la semana con ella haciéndole sentir mal.

-Bieen – dice, abrazándose a mis piernas.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre.

-¡Papi! – Emily se abalanza sobre él, que se pone de rodillas en el suelo para que ella no tenga ningún problema en abrazarlo.

Yo espero pacientemente en la puerta, sin querer entrometerme en ese momento entre ellos.

-Kate, pasa – dice él cuando finalmente terminan el abrazo y Emily entra hacia el salón.

Yo entro tras él, odiando la amabilidad que tiene conmigo. Nada más entrar en el loft percibo el olor a café, y no puedo evitar mirar hacia la cocina, donde veo la cafetera rebosante del líquido que necesito, a pesar de haberme preparado uno en casa.

-Este es el bolso con sus cosas – digo, alzando el bolso de deporte que llevo en la mano, cuando él se da la vuelta – Creo que no me he olvidado de nada, pero…

-No te preocupes – me corta él – Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita.

Yo asiento y dejo el bolso a un lado, en el suelo.

-Mami ha dicho que se va a quedar un rato con nosotros – dice nuestra hija, acercándose hacia nosotros.

-¿Eso ha dicho? – dice Castle, mirando a Emily, quien asiente, y después a mí, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-He aceptado quedarme diez minutos porque…

-No hace falta que te expliques – dice él, volviendo a cortarme – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Odio que sea tan arrogante.

-¿Te preparo una taza de café? – pregunta de repente, señalando la cafetera.

A pesar de sentirme tentada a decirle que sí, niego con la cabeza.

-He tomado uno en casa.

-Mami, ¿me ayudas con esto? – Emily me llama desde el salón, donde se encuentra ahora sacando varios de los muñecos que traía en su mochila de osito.

Me dirijo hasta ella y paso allí varios minutos. De pronto el olor a café se hace mucho más intenso.

-Te lo he preparado para llevar – dice Castle, tendiéndome un vaso de cartón.

Esta vez lo acepto, sin miradas duras, pero sin agradecérselo. Al fin y al cabo solo lo hace para fastidiarme.

Me levanto y me despido de Emily, con un efusivo abrazo y un montón de besos. Aunque sé que con Castle se queda en buenas manos, me apena no verla en todo el fin de semana.

Ella se queda en el salón mirando la televisión, mientras que Rick me acompaña hasta la puerta. Antes de que lleguemos a ésta, me giro hacia él, pues ahora que nuestra hija no puede escucharnos es mi oportunidad.

-Castle, necesito que firmes los papeles del divorcio – le digo, sin irme por las ramas.

-Ya conoces mi postura sobre eso - dice él, sin inmutarse.

-¿No crees que ya eres mayorcito para andar con este tipo de juegos? – digo, tratando de no alzar la voz.

-No es ningún juego.

-¿De verdad? ¿Negarte a firmar el divorcio porque crees que todavía tienes alguna oportunidad conmigo? Madura ya Castle, no vamos a volver y… necesito que firmes los papeles.

De pronto me siento culpable, pues algo en su rostro ha cambiado. Ha pasado de estar seguro de sí mismo e incluso arrogante, a mirarme con cierto tono de tristeza en sus ojos. Y, aunque sé que lo que he dicho es cierto, continúo hablando, intentando no ser tan dura.

-Mira… esto no va a cambiar nada entre tú y Emily. Eres su padre, vas a seguir viéndola cómo hasta ahora. Pero llevamos dos años separados, me gustaría hacer oficial esta situación, y de verdad agradecería que colaborases en ello.

-Sé que no me vas a separar de nuestra hija – dice él – Pero es que tampoco quiero separarme de ti. No tengo intención de firmar esos papeles.

Ruedo los ojos y suspiro, enfadada, arrepintiéndome de haberme ablandado con él. Dejo el vaso de café encima de una mesita de la entrada, antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y salir de allí. Odio a Richard Castle y su estúpida arrogancia.

Cuando me monto en el ascensor, meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco el anillo de compromiso. Me lo coloco en el dedo anular, ahora mucho más segura sobre mi boda con Josh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os siga gustando. Y sí, como decís, está claro que algo pasa detrás de todo esto, poco a poco se comenzarán a saber cosas. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews!**_

* * *

Sonrío de medio lado, satisfecha, mientras retiro las fotografías de la pizarra. El caso está resuelto, al menos la víctima tendrá justicia. Ahora solo queda terminar el informe y podré irme a casa. Llamaré a Josh para ver si ha terminado su guardia y, si se quiere venir a casa conmigo.

De pronto mi teléfono suena sobre la mesa de mi escritorio y me acerco hasta él. Frunzo el ceño al ver que se trata de Castle, sin embargo, pienso rápidamente en Emily y descuelgo la llamada.

-Kate, tranquila, no es nada grave – dice él al otro lado de la línea.

Aunque no me tranquiliza demasiado, me mantengo en silencio a la espera de que me cuente qué es lo que ha pasado.

-Emily tiene algo de fiebre – por detrás escucho a mi hija llorar.

-¿Está bien? ¿Le has mirado la temperatura, cuánto tiene?

-No es muy alta. Pero está llorando, dice que quiere que vengas. Le he dicho al menos que te llamaría para que le hables. Te la paso.

-Sí, yo… gracias – supongo que se lo agradezco.

El llanto de Emily se hace mucho más audible ahora, al mismo tiempo que intenta decir algo, aunque inteligible. Intento tranquilizarla y explicarle que no puedo ir, que papá va a cuidar hoy de ella, sin embargo parece no aceptarlo.

-Mami quiero que vengas – dice esta vez, algo más calmada tras un rato. Su débil voz hace que casi pueda ver su rostro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara de súplica. Mi corazón se rompe solo de imaginarla.

Me giro hacia la pizarra, a medio borrar. El caso está resuelto, quizás uno de mis compañeros se pueda encargar de terminar el informe.

-Cielo, ¿puedes pasarme a papá de nuevo? – le pido, frotándome la frente con la mano que tengo libre.

-¿Kate? – Escucho la voz de Castle.

-Escucha Castle, yo… bueno, ya he terminado de trabajar y, me preguntaba si no te importa que me pase un rato a estar con Emily. Sé que es tu fin de semana con ella, pero la pobre…

-No es ningún problema – asegura él – Te esperamos.

Me quedo observando el teléfono durante unos segundos, después de cortar la llamada. Solamente espero que esto no sirva de excusa para que Castle se regodee más en la situación. Después de lo de esta mañana, seguro que está satisfecho. Sin embargo yo no tengo ningunas ganas de verlo, solo quiero estar un rato con mi pequeña.

-¿Todo bien Kate? – La voz de Javier me sobresalta, sin embargo, es justo a quien necesitaba.

-Ey Javi - le digo, volviéndome hacia él – En realidad… te iba a ir a buscar ahora.

Él frunce el ceño, y después abre los brazos.

-Soy todo tuyo – dice bromeando al mismo tiempo que me guiña un ojo.

Yo sacudo la cabeza, riendo.

-Me ha surgido algo… Emily tiene fiebre, me gustaría ir a verla – se lo explico porque tengo la suficiente confianza con él, y porque sé que saber que es por mi pequeña le hará ablandarse lo suficiente - ¿Te importaría terminar tú el informe?

Él suspira pesadamente, mirando la pizarra. Me siento un poco culpable, sabiendo lo poco que le gusta rellenar informes.

-Por supuesto – dice finalmente, sonriéndome y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro – Ve con tu hija.

-Gracias Javi – le digo, colocando mi mano sobre la suya, antes de dirigirme hasta mi silla y agarrar mi chaqueta.

-Pero me debes una – me dice él, antes de marcharme.

-¡Descuida!

Golpeo la puerta con los nudillos. Es una mala costumbre quizás, pero siempre me ha gustado más que tocar el timbre.

Castle no tarda en abrirme la puerta y yo le pregunto con la mirada dónde está Emily.

-Está en mi dormitorio – dice él, señalando hacia allí con su mano – Puedes pasar.

Yo le miro con cierto tono de enfado en mi mirada, pues lo que menos me apetece es entrar en nuestro antiguo dormitorio, pero él se encoge de hombros.

-No ha querido ir al salón – dice, explicándose – Además, no es como si no hubieses estado allí miles de veces.

Por eso mismo, pienso. Sin embargo camino hasta allí sin decir nada, mi prioridad ahora es Emily.

Cuando entro en el dormitorio la encuentro recostada en la cama, con un par de almohadas en su espalda y con una manta de lana, mirando la televisión. Sus ojos enrojecidos y acuosos todavía, su cara algo pálida, dejando en evidencia que no se encuentra bien. Me acerco hacia ella, que extiende sus brazos hacia mí, y sin pensármelo dos veces me tumbo en la cama a su lado.

Le toco la frente, comprobando lo caliente que está, y cojo el termómetro que hay en una de las mesitas de noche, la que solía ser la mía, pasándoselo por la frente a mi hija. Enseguida emite un pitido, marcando que tiene treinta y ocho.

-Le he dado medicamento para la fiebre hace unos minutos – me explica Castle, acercándose hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde, al lado de nuestra hija – Enseguida debería bajarle un poco.

Yo asiento, de repente sintiéndome incómoda por estar allí. La habitación no ha cambiado nada a como yo la recordaba, a pesar de que tantas cosas han cambiado desde entonces…

-No me quedaré mucho rato – confieso. A pesar de que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo con mi hija, soy consciente de que Castle es quien debe encargarse de ella hoy, es su tiempo con ella.

-Está bien – dice él. Parece que cualquier atisbo de arrogancia se ha esfumado ahora. Juro que no entiendo a Richard Castle. Desde hace un par de años, no lo entiendo – Voy a prepararle algo de cenar. No ha comido nada, quizás estando tú aquí ahora…

Yo asiento y me quedo recostada en la cama con nuestra hija.

Un rato después aparece de nuevo con una bandeja, colocándola sobre el regazo de Emily con cuidado de que no la vuelque. En la bandeja hay un cuenco con sopa, zumo y una manzana cortada en pedazos.

-No tengo hambre – se queja Emily, recostándose más sobre las almohadas.

-¿Por qué no intentas comer un poco, cielo? – dice Castle, poniéndose de cuclillas al otro lado de la cama.

Nuestra hija mira de reojo la bandeja, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro con el ceño fruncido. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Castle comienza a sonar. Se lo saca del bolsillo trasero y, tras comprobar quién es, se levanta.

-Disculpa, debo… - dice, señalando con el dedo índice su despacho, indicándome que debe contestar esa llamada.

-Yo me quedo con ella – digo, asintiendo para que vaya a responder la llamada.

Desaparece en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cojo una cucharada de sopa e intento que Emily se la coma, sin embargo aprieta los labios para no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? – Digo, captando su atención – Me quedaré aquí un rato más si te comes todo.

-¿Lo prometes? – dice ella con la voz débil.

-Lo prometo.

Emily abre la boca, esperando recibir una cucharada de sopa y yo ruedo los ojos sonriendo. Cuando está enferma le gusta que le den la comida a la boca, a pesar de ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo ella. Le gusta sentirse mimada en estos casos.

Mientras nuestra hija está comiendo, no puedo evitar poner un oído en la conversación telefónica que Castle está teniendo en su despacho. Apenas puedo escuchar lo que dicen, pero sí escucho algo.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? – Dice él, con un tono enfadado – Ya, ya lo sé que es urgente, bastante me he jugado ya con esto. (…) Sí, está bien.

Dos segundos después la manilla de la puerta del despacho, con acceso directo al dormitorio, se abre, y yo giro la cara de nuevo hacia Emily, tratando de disimular no haber escuchado nada.

-Kate, ¿te importaría quedarte con ella durante un par de horas? Me ha surgido algo con la editorial, quieren que vaya ahora mismo…

Yo frunzo el ceño. ¿La editorial quiere que vaya ahora? Son las ocho de la tarde.

-Puedo llevar a Emily a casa conmigo – digo yo, no queriendo invadir su espacio, a parte de que eso me hace sentir incómoda.

-No, en serio, puedes quedarte aquí, volveré enseguida. Siéntete como… en tu casa – dice esto último en un tono más bajito, dado que esa fue mi casa también durante un largo tiempo.

Yo acepto finalmente, pues Emily no se encuentra bien como para estar yendo y viniendo de casa en casa y, al fin y al cabo, le toca quedarse con él.

Él agarra su chaqueta, llaves y móvil y, con un beso en la frente y un escueto "no tardaré", se despide de nuestra pequeña.

Ambas nos quedamos un rato en silencio, Emily con su vista clavada en la televisión después de haberse comido casi toda la sopa, yo con la mirada perdida, pensando si realmente Rick tenía una reunión con su editora o simplemente se ha aprovechado del momento para largarse con otra mujer y pasar un buen rato.

Sea como sea, tengo un tiempo precioso para aprovechar con nuestra pequeña, así que me recuesto a su lado.

* * *

Un rato más tarde me doy cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Observo a Emily, ella también lo ha hecho. Compruebo su temperatura con cuidado de que no se despierte. Ha disminuido.

El televisor sigue encendido, ahora con dibujos menos apropiados para ella. Agarro el mando a distancia y lo apago, mirando a mi alrededor. Todo está oscuro, y Castle no parece haber vuelto todavía.

Observo el reloj de la mesita de noche, donde las luces rojas indican que es la una de la madrugada. Suspiro, sabiendo que seguramente Rick no tenía ninguna reunión.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Emily y me dirijo al baño. También está tal y como lo recuerdo, a pesar de estar casi vacío, pues mis cosas ocupaban bastante espacio ahora que me doy cuenta. Sin embargo está bastante limpio. Y sé que no solamente se debe a la mujer que viene a limpiar la casa una vez por semana, sino que Castle también suele ser bastante ordenado con sus cosas.

Cuando termino en el cuarto de baño vuelvo al dormitorio, dispuesta a llevar la bandeja que él le traído antes a Emily, a la cocina. Sin embargo, la puerta cerrada de su despacho me llama constantemente.

Me paro delante de ésta, sabiendo que es una mala idea. No debería entrar, ya no hay nada aquí que me interese, además, estaría invadiendo su intimidad. Sin embargo, la curiosidad es más fuerte.

Poso mi mano sobre la manilla, y finalmente me decido a entrar. Enciendo el interruptor de la luz, que, tal y como recuerdo, se encuentra en el lado derecho, junto a la puerta, y dos pequeñas lámparas se iluminan, proporcionando una tenue luz a la estancia.

Me acerco al escritorio, donde tiene varios libros en la mesa, cartas de facturas… Me siento por un momento en uno de los sillones que hay al lado de la estantería, suspirando y recordando. Demasiados recuerdos en un solo lugar. Ya simplemente el olor de aquel despacho hace que me traslade a dos años antes, cuando a menudo me levantaba en mitad de la noche, sintiendo el otro lado de la cama vacío, y me acercaba hasta el despacho, donde lo encontraba escribiendo. Entonces yo me sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que estoy ahora, en silencio, observándolo escribir.

De repente algo me llama la atención. Una especie de pizarra en blanco al lado de la ventana. Me acerco, comprobando que es muy parecida a las que utilizamos en la comisaría para resolver los crímenes. Solo que en esta hay muy pocos datos. Varias fechas: 1977, 1995 y 2012. Y, lo que más me llama la atención, una palabra en el centro, atrapada entre dos signos de interrogación: "¿Papá?".

Frunzo el ceño sin comprender nada. ¿Significa esto que Castle ha encontrado a su padre? ¿Ha estado investigando acerca de él? Lo único que sé al respecto es que ni siquiera Martha lo conocía demasiado, y él nunca estuvo presente en sus vidas, ni siquiera durante el embarazo. A Castle le gustaba fantasear con que era alguien importante, sin embargo nunca tuvo el menor interés en conocerlo, decía que prefería seguir con su personaje idealizado que él mismo había creado.

De repente el ruido de la puerta del loft hace que me sobresalte. Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Os agradezco infinitamente las reviews, hacéis que un rato escribiendo merezca un montón la pena. Gracias. **_

_**Nuevo capíutlo, un poco más cortito, pero espero que no menos interesante :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Salgo rápidamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible, del despacho de Castle, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y cojo la bandeja de encima de la cama, tratando de disimular.

Castle no ha entrado todavía al dormitorio, así que decido salir con la bandeja, llevándola a la cocina de paso.

Sin embargo, a quien me encuentro allí no es al escritor, sino a su madre.

-¿Martha? – digo, parada en la semioscuridad del loft.

La actriz me mira, bastante sorprendida.

-¡Katherine! – su voz denota una agradable sorpresa, lo cual me hace respirar aliviada. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Camino y apoyo la bandeja sobre la encimera de la cocina. Martha se acerca, dándome un cálido abrazo.

Hacía como un año que no la veía. No es que no la hubiese visto en todo el tiempo que Castle y yo llevásemos separados, pero ella viaja a menudo y es difícil coincidir en las ocasiones que traigo a Emily aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Pregunta con curiosidad – Si puede saberse.

-Es Emily – aclaro, antes de que saque peores conclusiones - Estaba con fiebre y... bueno, se encuentra bien ahora, pero Castle me llamó y después recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir, dijo que volvería pronto pero todavía no ha vuelto – explico, no sé por qué con cierto nerviosismo.

La actriz coloca su mano sobre mi brazo, con una sonrisa, todavía feliz de verme.

-¿Te apetece un té? Así nos ponemos al día.

Yo asiento y me dirijo hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar ése té. Sin embargo de pronto me doy cuenta de que ese no es mi lugar. La actriz parece darse cuenta y me dice que tome asiento mientras ella lo prepara.

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba Richard? – pregunta cuando ha terminado de preparar el té, ofreciéndome una taza.

-Según él la editorial necesitaba reunirse urgentemente con él.

Ella asiente y cada una comenzamos a tomar nuestro té en silencio.

-Sin embargo tú no le has creído – dice después de un rato.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho "según él", ¿no has creído que vaya a la editorial? – su pregunta me descoloca un poco, no por la pregunta en sí, sino por el tono con el que la formula, parece algo preocupada.

-Bueno… no es que a mí me importe realmente – digo – Puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca. No me importa quedarme con Emily más tiempo, aunque le tocaba a él cuidarla…

-¿Pero?

-Es evidente que no había reunión con la editorial – digo yo, alzando mi mano con evidencia – Son las dos de la madrugada, ¿y todavía no ha vuelto? ¡Se marchó hace seis horas! Pero como he dicho antes, no es de mi incumbencia – digo, dándome cuenta de que me he exaltado demasiado.

-Hace un tiempo – comienza Martha – desde que lo dejasteis, de vez en cuando recibe llamadas en mitad de la noche y se marcha, como hoy. Pero supongo que ya es mayorcito, como dices, para saber lo que tiene que hacer.

Yo asiento, apretando la mandíbula. Seguramente sigue quedando con mujeres por las noches. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesta.

-A veces pienso que nunca llegará a ser lo suficientemente maduro. Me pregunto qué es lo que hice mal – dice ella, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No hiciste nada mal, Martha – le digo, cogiéndole la mano.

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos con agradecimiento.

Minutos después, la actriz se retira a descansar, mientras que yo decido quedarme allí un rato más, sosteniendo la taza de té, ya vacía, entre mis manos.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la calle se abre, esta vez sí, dando paso a Castle, me levanto y me cruzo de brazos, esperando una explicación. No me importa dónde haya estado, ni con quién, pero me molesta que me haya mentido, que haya tardado tanto tiempo en volver cuando se suponía que solamente estaría fuera un par de horas.

-Lo siento, no he podido volver antes – dice, sin tan siquiera mirarme, dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

Sin embargo lo freno antes de que llegue al mismo, pues no quiero despertar a Emily, y creo que me debe una explicación.

-Dijiste que solo ibas a estar fuera dos horas. Puedes salir a donde quieras y con quien quieras – le reprocho, gritando en susurros, para no despertar ni a Emily, ni a Martha – pero tienes el resto de la semana libre para hacer lo que te plazca. Te has aprovechado de que Emily estuviese enferma y yo aceptase a venir.

-No me he aprovechado de nada – Gira la cara hacia mí, dejando visible un moratón en su ojo derecho y un corte en la mejilla.

Por unos segundos no digo nada, y él aprovecha para dejarme ahí parada y entrar en el dormitorio. Entro tras él y veo cómo tira la chaqueta sobre la cama, en el lado vacío de ésta, y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

No estoy segura de si debería entrar tras él o no, pero lo hago.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunto, con un tono entre enfado y preocupación.

Él me observa unos segundos, desde el espejo. Por un momento veo a Rick, al Rick que conocí hace unos años, sin embargo, su rostro cambia de nuevo en segundos.

-Nada – dice, con una voz seca – Tenías razón, me he aprovechado de la situación. He bebido y me he peleado con alguien – dice, señalando su ojo y la herida en la cara – Eso es lo que ha pasado.

Le miro con odio, al mismo tiempo que soy incapaz de comprenderlo. Estoy a punto de hablar cuando él me corta.

-Creo que deberías llevarte a Emily esta noche, no es buena idea que pase éste fin de semana conmigo.

-Eres un auténtico gilipollas Castle – es lo único que digo antes de salir del dormitorio, reprimiendo las ganas de dejarle morado el otro ojo.

Soy incapaz de comprender por qué se comporta de ésta manera. Ni siquiera siendo mujeriego había negado nunca un rato con nuestra pequeña. Castle podría ser la peor persona del mundo, pero si era algo, era un buen padre.

Recojo nuestras cosas, cargo a Emily en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y salgo de allí. Por suerte al salir de allí el portero me ayuda a llevar el bolso con las cosas de Emily hasta el coche, ni siquiera el "caballeroso" de Rick ha sido capaz de hacerlo.

Me despidió de él con un escueto gracias y pongo rumbo a nuestra casa.

* * *

De camino a casa no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Es cierto que Castle es un gilipollas, pero nunca había actuado de esta manera, pidiéndome que me lleve a Emily. Siempre ha aprovechado cada minuto que tiene con ella.

Por no hablar de su mentira. Dijo que estuvo bebiendo cuando no olía para nada a alcohol. Su labio, además, se torció un poco en el lado derecho después de decirlo, es el tic que hace cada vez que miente.

Y ¿una pelea? Es cierto que siempre le ha gustado hacerse el héroe, pero hay que admitir que en cuanto a peleas se refiere, siempre ha sido un poco cobarde. Recuerdo que una vez prefirió soltar unos cuantos fajos de billetes antes de que el tío que tenía detrás en la cola del supermercado le metiese un puñetazo por haberse colado.

Todo me parece muy extraño, parece como si estuviese metido en algún tipo de problema. Suspiro, mirando a Emily por el retrovisor, sigue dormida. Supongo que, como dijo Martha, él ya es mayorcito para saber lo que se hace. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en todo esto, no debería importarme. Aunque me siento una estúpida por haber intentado ser amable con él.

En lo único que debo centrarme ahora es en mi compromiso con Josh. Y si Castle no está dispuesto a firmar esos papeles, tendré que recurrir a otros medios.

Cuando por fin me tumbo en mi cama, esperando poder descansar un poco, miro mi teléfono. Tengo varios mensajes de Josh, preguntándome cómo estoy y deseándome buenas noches. Le contesto rápidamente y bloqueo el móvil, dejándolo bajo mi almohada, pero un par de minutos después, vibra, así que lo cojo de nuevo, seguramente estará de guardia y tenía el móvil a mano.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, compruebo que el mensaje no es de Josh, sino de Castle. Lo leo rápidamente.

"Siento lo de antes, creo que me he pasado, pero creo que es mejor mantenerme alejado de Emily por un tiempo".

No le contesto. Tiro el móvil al otro lado de la cama y me doy la vuelta, cabreada. Sin embargo no lo puedo evitar y, apenas unos segundos después vuelvo a coger el móvil.

"No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero espero que reflexiones sobre lo que estás diciendo. Emily te adora, no puedes hacerle esto".

Tras darle a enviar, silencio el móvil y lo dejo de nuevo bajo la almohada.

De pronto las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en mis ojos. Siento un montón de sentimientos: tristeza, decepción, rabia, enfado, sorpresa…

Y lo peor de todo es que siento cierta preocupación por él, cuando la única persona que debería importarme en todo este asunto es Emily, nadie más.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de momento, tenía la mayor parte escrita y lo borré y empecé de nuevo porque no me convencía, así que espero haberlo mejorado un poco al volverlo a escribir, a pesar de que no estoy muy segura. Por eso mismo agradezco si tenéis un minuto y me dejáis una review con vuestra opinión.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Tras un rato hablando con los demás padres o cuidadores de los compañeros de clase de mi hija, el timbre suena, dando por finalizadas las clases, y todos esperamos, atentos, a que salgan los niños.

Cuando Emily sale, cargando en su brazo su mochila de osito, tarda unos segundos en encontrarme, pero cuando lo hace se dirige corriendo hacia mí y me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está papá? – me pregunta, tras unos segundos, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-No ha podido venir hoy cielo – le digo yo, apartando algún mechón de pelo de su cara, todavía con ella en brazos.

-Pero hoy tenía que venir, tenemos que ir a clase de música – vuelve a abrazarse a mí, con tristeza.

-Yo voy a ir esta vez contigo a clase de música – le digo, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Sí, vamos juntas.

Ella parece quedarse algo más conforme y yo la bajo al suelo. Caminamos hasta el metro, donde tenemos que recorrer tres paradas para llegar a la clase de música de Emily. Es una clase para niños y padres, donde juntos exploran los instrumentos y pasan un rato divertido. Emily adora esas clases.

Sin embargo, yo nunca he ido con ella. Por motivos de trabajo, Castle es quien se ocupa de ir con ella todos los martes. Es el único rato, a parte del fin de semana, que pasa con ella.

He tenido que pedir la tarde libre en el trabajo para poder venir. Castle no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida desde la madrugada del viernes, cuando me envió aquel mensaje. Emily preguntó en un par de ocasiones por qué no se había quedado en casa con papá, pero tampoco pareció darle mucha importancia.

Y por suerte la fiebre solo duró un par de días, así que no tuvo que perder días de clase, ni yo tuve que pedir días libres en el trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la clase de música, Emily me agarra la mano y me dirige hasta el centro del aula, donde ambas nos sentamos juntas, formando un círculo junto a los demás niños y padres. Me siento completamente nueva allí.

Un niño pelirrojo se acerca hasta Emily y la saluda, parecen llevarse bastante bien.

-¿Dónde está tu papá? – pregunta él, al ver que Emily está conmigo.

Mi hija agacha la cabeza, poniéndose seria, y se encoge de hombros.

-No ha podido venir – dice, apenas en un susurro.

-Hoy he venido yo con ella – digo, tratando de levantarle el ánimo – Soy Kate, la mamá de Emily.

-Yo soy Joseph – dice el niño, quien no es para nada tímido – El papá de Emily es muy divertido ¿a que sí Emily?

Mi hija simplemente asiente, sentándose en mi regazo.

Cuando la profesora entra en la clase, la madre de Joseph lo llama para que vuelva con ella, y el niño obedece, quedando así todos en un pequeño círculo.

Parece que el resto de personas son ya habituales, siendo yo la única nueva en el lugar, así que la profesora me invita a que me presente ante todos, con una canción infantil. Al principio me siento un poco avergonzada, pues cantar nunca fue lo mío, sin embargo me intento relajar, y me recuerdo a mí misma que estoy allí para pasar un buen rato con mi hija.

Después de eso, los niños exploran varios instrumentos, bailamos juntos un rato, y para finalizar la clase, volvemos a cantar varias canciones infantiles en grupo.

Al acabar, algunos niños se agrupan a jugar entre ellos, mientras la profesora se acerca a mí.

-Ha sido un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Kate – me dice amablemente.

-Igualmente – le digo, estrechando su mano.

-Normalmente es su marido quien se encarga de hacer de la clase una gran fiesta – dice riendo. Cuando voy a intentar explicarle que Castle y yo no estamos juntos, ella continúa – Sin embargo me alegra que hayas venido hoy, y veas cómo es nuestra clase, estaremos encantados de que sigas viniendo, si el trabajo te lo permite.

Yo le agradezco y, tras intercambiar un par de opiniones sobre los ejercicios que hemos hecho con los niños en clase, me despido y llamo a Emily para indicarle que nos vamos. La clase me ha parecido bastante educativa y los niños además se lo han pasado bien.

Y por lo visto, Castle parece despertar bastante simpatía entre todos ellos, niños y adultos.

* * *

Al salir de clase, antes de ir a casa, y aprovechando que el sol todavía está fuera y hace un bonito y cálido día de primavera, voy con Emily a un pequeño parque, escondido un rincón de la gran manzana. Primero nos paramos a comprar unos helados, y después nos sentamos en el césped.

Cuando me termino mi helado, creo que ha llegado el momento de contarle a mi pequeña sobre mi compromiso con Josh. Ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo explicárselo… Hasta ahora parece haber aceptado muy bien que Josh y yo estemos juntos, sin embargo, nunca hemos hablado de ello.

-Mi amor, ¿qué te parece Josh?

Ella da un pequeño lametazo a su helado y después se encoje de hombros.

-No sé, ¿qué te parece a ti?

Yo me río por su pregunta. Empezar por ahí quizás ha sido un poco absurdo, pero intento coger el hilo para llevar la conversación exactamente hasta donde quiero.

-A mí me gusta – le digo – Tú sabes que Josh y yo somos novios, ¿verdad?

-Todos las mamás de mis amigas son novias de sus papás – dice, después de asentir a mi pregunta – ¿Por qué tú y papá no sois novios?

Tardo unos segundos en responder, pues no estaba preparada para esta pregunta, pero trato de salir del aprieto lo mejor que puedo.

-Pues… papá y mamá se querían mucho hace un tiempo, por eso nos casamos y después naciste tú – No puedo evitar sonreír cuando, al contar esta parte, ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo – Pero algunas veces, dos personas no se pueden querer por siempre, y es lo que nos pasó a tu papá y a mí, por eso no somos novios. ¿Tú entiendes eso cielo?

-Si, pero papá sí que te quiere por siempre, él me lo dijo.

-¿Cas… papá te dijo eso? – le pregunto, algo aturdida por sus palabras. Ella asiente, segura de lo que dice – Seguro que… Puede ser que todavía nos queramos un poco, pero no de la misma manera que antes.

Siento que cada vez que hablo vuelvo a meter la pata, sin embargo ella simplemente asiente y se queda conforme con mi respuesta. Esta conversación está siendo incluso más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Y… sabes que Josh me quiere, y a ti también… - ella me observa fijamente, seguramente sin comprender a dónde quiero llegar – Y por eso... nos vamos a casar.

-¿Casar? – pregunta, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-Ajá. Y… podrías ser la niña de las flores, ¿te gustaría serlo?

Ella sonríe y asiente entusiasmada.

-¿Podré llevar un vestido morado?

-Podrás llevar un vestido del color que tú quieras.

Enseguida comienza a hablar de los colores que más le gustan y sin apenas darnos cuenta pasamos a hablar de otras cosas. Supongo que su opinión sobre mi compromiso con Josh me basta, a pesar de que no creo que sea realmente consciente de todo lo que eso implica. Pero es una niña, lo irá comprendiendo poco a poco, se adaptará a los cambios.

* * *

Dejo la puerta de su dormitorio entreabierta, y voy hasta el salón, donde me espera Josh. Me siento a su lado, apoyando los pies sobre la baja mesa que hay en frente, y me quedo pensativa.

-¿Se ha dormido? – me pregunta él.

Yo niego en silencio. Aunque acabará por quedarse dormida, Emily ha dicho que se quedaría despierta hasta que su papá le llamase para darle las buenas noches, como suele hacer siempre.

-No entiendo por qué Castle no la llama y punto.

Yo me encojo de hombros, pues realmente no le he dado a Josh una explicación clara de lo que pasó la otra noche con Castle, simplemente le dije que tenía algunos asuntos que atender y por eso no pudo quedarse con nuestra hija el fin de semana.

-Hey – me dice, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, con su cara a apenas unos centímetros de la mía – No te comas la cabeza por él, tú ya haces suficiente, Kate.

-Lo sé – le digo, sonriéndole, haciéndole ver que estoy bien.

Aunque en realidad no lo estoy. Estoy preocupada. Los golpes en la cara, los datos en la pizarra, no querer que Emily esté cerca… algo raro está pasando con Castle, y me gustaría saber qué es. Por nuestra hija, me repito a mi misma mentalmente. Y por mi instinto de Detective que me lleva a querer saber la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿se lo has contado? – dice, haciéndome una caricia en la cara.

-Ajá – es lo único que me da tiempo a decir antes de que sus labios atrapen los míos.

-Y… ¿qué tal se lo ha tomado? – pregunta él, ahora acariciando mi abdomen, levantándome la camiseta del pijama al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… bien – rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, colocándome sobre sus piernas – No creo que se lo haya tomado demasiado en serio, pero al menos ahora ya lo sabe.

-Bien – susurra él – La fiesta de compromiso será la semana que viene, no puedo esperar a contárselo a todo el mundo – dice con una sonrisa.

Yo sonrío tímidamente por sus palabras, aunque la simple idea de hacerlo público me asusta demasiado.

Mis pensamientos desaparecen en el momento en el que él introduce su mano entre mis shorts y acaricia mi entrepierna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de irte a trabajar? – le pregunto entre susurros, antes de morder sus labios.

-El suficiente – de pronto se levanta conmigo, y nos dirigimos al dormitorio, donde me tumba en la cama.

Ambos comenzamos a quitarnos las camisetas cuando el timbre suena.

-No abras – me pide, colocándose encima mía, desprendiendo calor con cada músculo de su cuerpo – deja que quien sea espere.

Aunque me cuesta contener el deseo, empujo su cuerpo colocando una de mis manos en sus abdominales, lo suficiente para que él se retire y se tumbe boca arriba en la cama.

-Lo siento – le digo, buscando mi camiseta – Podría ser importante, nadie… viene nunca a estas horas.

Él asiente, suspirando, haciéndome reír por su aspecto lastimero. Salgo del dormitorio y me dirijo hasta la puerta de casa, sin esperar encontrarme a esa persona.

-¿Castle?

Nos miramos unos segundos sin decir nada. Yo me dedico a observar su estado. Los moretones de la cara ya no son tan evidentes, al igual que la herida, aunque le ha quedado una pequeña cicatriz.

-Lo siento yo… No debería haber venido, será mejor que me marche – después de decir esto, se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia el ascensor.

-Espera, no – le pido desde la puerta.

Él se da la vuelta y espera a que yo diga algo.

-Emily… quizás esté todavía despierta. Quería esperar a que le llamases, como haces siempre…

-No pude hacer esa llamada antes.

-¿Quieres pasar? – No debería dejarle, sé que no debería, pero aun así lo hago.

Él asiente, dudoso, y yo me hago a un lado, dejándole pasar.

-¿Quién era, cariño? – Josh sale del dormitorio, sin camiseta, justo después de cerrar la puerta – Ah, tú…

-Sí, yo – contesta Castle, tajante.

La tensión es de pronto palpable, así que decido acompañar a Castle hasta la puerta del dormitorio de nuestra hija, y le dejo allí, regresando después al salón.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – me pregunta Josh, en un tono no muy alto.

-Ha venido a ver a Emily.

-Debería probar a visitarla de día, no cuando está durmiendo.

-Dice que no ha podido llamarla antes…

-Eres demasiado buena Kate – dice de repente – No tienes por qué defenderlo.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir un poco culpable, pues quizás tiene razón. No debería, pero Emily no tiene la culpa, y no puedo permitir que no vea a su padre.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – dice, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-No hace falta, ve a trabajar – le digo, acercándome a él para darle un beso – Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Utiliza tu pistola si es necesario – dice antes de irse, haciéndome reír.

Cuando Josh se marcha, me acerco en silencio al dormitorio de Emily, y escucho cómo Castle le está contando un cuento. Todavía estaría despierta, imagino, o se ha despertado al sentir la barba de Castle rozando sus mejillas cuando éste le ha dado un beso de buenas noches.

Me doy cuenta de que yo misma me he sonrojado, recordando esa sensación, y siento un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Me niego a mí misma que haya sido por el recuerdo. El problema es que Castle me había dejado a medias de algo con Josh y todavía estoy algo excitada, nada más.

Prefiero ir al salón y esperar allí. Apenas unos minutos después, él regresa. Se le ve más relajado ahora. Un incómodo silencio sacude la estancia hasta que él habla.

-¿Qué tal con Josh? Se os ve… bien.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de que me pregunte por mi relación con Josh, estudio su cara, comprobando que no lo esté diciendo en broma o con tal de comenzar una de sus peleas arrogantes. Sin embargo veo que no es así.

-Bien, sí… estamos bien – Pienso que quizás sería un buen momento para contarle que estamos prometidos, sin embargo quizás debería buscar otro momento, con un ambiente más relajado, para conseguir que, esta vez, me firme los papeles del divorcio.

-Ya… Bueno, debería irme, gracias por dejarme ver a Emily a estas horas.

Asiento y él comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, vuelvo a detenerlo.

-Castle… - se vuelve hacia mí, de nuevo esperando a que diga algo.

Me levanto y entrelazo mis manos, nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – No puedo evitar preguntarle.

Él se lleva una mano a la frente y la pasa por su pelo, desordenándolo y dándole un aspecto más sexy. Me culpo por pensar eso.

-No… no puedo contártelo Kate – dice, sacudiendo su cabeza, evitando mi mirada.

-Castle, no… Todo lo que haces en tu vida afecta a Emily de una manera u otra. Si te pasa algo… si puedo ayudarte… - él continúa negando – No te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda como amiga – digo de repente, captando su atención – Te la estoy ofreciendo como policía.

Él me observa unos segundos, tratando de descifrar si sé algo de lo que realmente le pasa.

-Kate, no puedo involucrarte en esto, ¿vale? Precisamente por eso… - suspira, dejando la frase sin terminar.

-¿Es por eso por lo que quieres alejar a Emily de ti? Para protegerla…

-Solo intento hacer lo mejor para ella.

-Lo mejor para ella es que su padre se deje ayudar y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. - El mismo que era cuando estábamos juntos, pienso.

-Reconsideraré tu ayuda – dice finalmente.

Yo asiento, quedándome más conforme, a pesar de no saber si lo dice para que deje de insistir o porque de verdad lo hará.

-Podemos… - me aclaro la garganta, ganando unos segundos para saber qué decir – Podríamos quedar un día de éstos para hablar más tranquilamente.

Y contarte que Josh me ha pedido matrimonio, pienso.

Él parece bastante sorprendido con mi propuesta, sin embargo acepta.

Le acompaño a la puerta y, antes de marcharse, me da un beso en la mejilla, dejándome completamente descolocada

¿A caso le he dado pie a que malinterprete mis intenciones? O quizás simplemente estaba tratando de agradecerme que le haya prestado mi ayuda...

Sea como sea, no puedo evitar llevarme una mano a la mejilla, y sentir de nuevo esa excitación al haber sentido cómo su barba de tres días rozaba mi mejilla antes de que sus labios lo hiciesen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Este capítulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero creo que al final me ha quedado bastante a como lo tenía planteado en mi cabeza, así que estoy contenta con el resultado, pero ansiosa por leer vuestras opiniones al respecto. Así que si tenéis unos minutos para dejar una review yo os lo agradecería de verdad, ya que vuestras opiniones y/o críticas nunca me molestan, al contrario me ayudan a mejorar. **_

_**Simplemente, espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Cierro los ojos mientras el agua caliente cae sobre mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo. No voy a negarlo, estoy un poco nerviosa por mi cena con Castle. Mi objetivo principal se suponía que sería conseguir los papeles del divorcio firmados, sin embargo, aunque eso no ha dejado de ser un objetivo, ha pasado ahora a un segundo plano. Me gustaría ayudar a Castle en lo que sea que esté metido.

Incluso he dejado de tratar de convencerme a mí misma que solamente es mi parte de Detective quien quiere hacerlo. No, no es así. Yo, como amiga, ex compañera, ex… todo, y madre de su hija, me gustaría ayudarlo. Aunque no es algo que vaya a reconocer delante de él.

Sin embargo no puedo poner mis sentimientos por delante, lo que sea que aún siga sintiendo por él, pues no debo olvidarme de mi segundo objetivo, para el cual debo ser clara y concisa, pero al mismo tiempo delicada. Es cierto que me enfada que a Castle no le haya dado la gana de firmar los papeles durante estos dos años, sin embargo en cierto modo me parece dulce que se niegue a renunciar a mí. A pesar de lo que hizo, por lo cual no podré perdonarle nunca, por muy dulce que me parezca.

Le debo explicar, por vigésimo novena vez, que a pesar de todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, lo que hizo hace que jamás pueda volver a confiar en él, por lo que no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque le resulte doloroso, estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida con alguien más y es hora de que me deje marchar. Quizás él, con el tiempo, es capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien rehacer su vida…

Enjabono mi cuerpo y, cuando termino de aclararme, cierro el grifo y salgo de la ducha, enroscándome una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Justo cuando termino de hacerlo, escucho mi teléfono sonar en mi dormitorio, así que camino hasta allí descalza, mojando el suelo a mi paso.

Emily está tumbada sobre varias prendas de ropa en mi cama, mientras juega en su Tablet. Es una Tablet para niños, con juegos educativos, que Castle le regaló las navidades pasadas.

-¿Cariño has visto mi móvil? – le pregunto tras echar un vistazo a la habitación y no encontrarlo.

Ella niega con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la máquina.

Agudizo un poco más el oído hasta que descubro que proviene de debajo del montón de ropa donde justamente ella está tumbada.

-¿Puedes apartarte un momento cielo? El móvil está por aquí en alguna parte.

Emily simplemente rueda sobre la cama, hasta quedar en el otro lado, y continúa jugando con su Tablet. Yo suspiro por su hipnotización cuando está jugando a algún aparato electrónico, aunque he sido yo quien le ha permitido jugar mientras estaba en la ducha.

Por fin encuentro mi teléfono móvil, y cuando lo hago me sorprende al ver que es una llamada en FaceTime, de Castle. ¿Querrá hablar con Emily, o habrá decidido cancelar la cena de esta noche?

-¿Castle? – me siento sobre la cama tras descolgar la llamada.

-Eh… ¿Te pillo en buen momento? – dice él, con una medio sonrisa. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que apenas llevo una toalla enroscada en mi cuerpo. Rápidamente trato de enfocar la cámara del móvil solamente en mi cara.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha, ¿quieres hablar con Emily?

-En realidad llamaba para confirmar que vas a venir.

-Claro que voy, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Es solo que… quizás quieras ir a algún otro lugar a cenar. Todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer una reserva en algún restaurante o…

-No quiero ir a ningún restaurante, tu casa está bien, creo que podremos hablar más tranquilamente allí.

-Claro… - dice, rascándose la nunca con una mano.

Por supuesto que me sentiría más cómoda saliendo a cenar a algún restaurante, sin tener que estar los dos solos en su casa, pero… no le he contado a Josh nada de esto, no es que le haya mentido, simplemente no se lo he contado. Y además, si salimos a cenar fuera, nos arriesgamos a que algún periodista nos vea, o algún admirador de Castle, y lo publiquen en alguna red social, haciéndose eco de habernos visto juntos e inventando algún rumor falso.

De todas formas… ¿qué es lo que teme de que cenemos los dos solos en su casa? Espero que no se haya llevado una idea falsa de mis intenciones, porque en ese caso tendrá una decepción.

-¡Papi! – Emily parece haberse olvidado por unos segundos de su Tablet al escuchar la voz de Castle. Se acerca a mi lado para poder verlo y hablar con él.

-Hola pequeño saltamontes, ¿cómo estás? – le saluda Castle sonriente. Emily ríe tras escuchar ese mote.

-Bien, hoy voy a dormir con el abuelo Jim – dice entusiasmada.

-¿Ah sí? Eso suena bastante bien.

-Si, porque el abuelo Jim me deja jugar con las pelotas de beisbol en el jardín.

-Wow, a este paso vas a ser una jugadora de beisbol profesional cuando seas mayor.

-Nooo – ríe ella – De mayor quiero ser princesa.

-¿Princesa? – ríe Castle ahora, al mismo tiempo que yo también lo hago por la ocurrencia de Emily.

-Sí, pero una que detenga a la gente mala y los meta en prisión para siempre.

-Vaya, ¿cómo mamá?

-Sii – asiente ella – Como mami.

-Eso es una decisión muy acertada.

-¿Sabes que voy a llevar un vestido de flores? Y quiero que sea morado.

En ese momento solo espero que nuestra hija no continúe hablando, o que Castle no le haga más preguntas al respecto, sin embargo, no parezco tener mucha suerte.

-¿Vestido para qué? – le pregunta él.

-Para la boda de mami y Josh, mamá dice que a las bodas hay que ir elegante, ¿a que sí mami?

Yo no respondo. No puedo más que apartar la mirada de los apesadumbrados, a la vez que sorprendidos, ojos de Castle, quien parece haberse quedado enmudecido también.

Tras un rato en silencio, en el que Emily ha vuelto a jugar con su Tablet, Castle carraspea, incómodo al otro lado de la línea.

-Castle…

-No hace falta que digas nada – me corta él - ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Sí…

-Vale, te veo entonces, adiós.

Tras decir esto cuelga sin darme tiempo siquiera a despedirme. Genial, pienso, ahora hace incluso que me sienta culpable. No es así como había planeado decírselo.

Cuando termino de vestirme, le explico a Emily que no debe contárselo a nadie más, que es nuestro secreto hasta que lo anunciemos en la fiesta de compromiso este fin de semana. Ella parece entenderlo, así que espero que sea así.

* * *

Presiono mi pulgar contra el timbre de la puerta, y espero apenas unos segundos hasta que Castle me abre. Él se queda mirando mi aspecto, un vestido casual, de color negro, con unas medias oscuras también, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Yo lo observo también a él, que lleva unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, junto a una camiseta de color gris. Va descalzo, como suele hacer en casa.

Enseguida se hace a un lado y me deja pasar, sin apenas saludarme. Entro y dejo mis cosas en el perchero de la entrada, mientras él se adentra hasta la cocina y comienza a servir vino tinto en dos copas.

Me acerco hasta allí, en silencio, y él me ofrece una de las copas.

-Gracias.

-Por tu boda con Josh – dice, alzando su copa, con una falsa sonrisa.

Aunque en ese momento me apetece chillarle, me obligo a calmarme y encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Dejo la copa sobre la encimera de la cocina y me cruzo de brazos.

-No tienes ningún derecho a estar enfadado por eso.

-¿Enfadado, quién está enfadado? – dice él, dejando su copa junto a la mía – Solo me alegro por vosotros, espero que os vaya muy bien.

-Ya… si podríamos casarnos en realidad, ¿no? – se lo digo en un tono neutro, tratando de ser pacífica con este tema.

Supongo que he fracasado en mi intento de hablar sobre el otro tema primero.

-Castle… Que no firmes los papeles no va a hacer que la situación cambie – él me mira – Sé que es difícil, pero… lo que hiciste… - trato de pensar cuidadosamente lo qué decir a continuación. No es fácil ya que nunca hemos hablado del tema desde entonces – Lo que hiciste puso nuestra relación en un punto en el que no podemos volver atrás. Yo ya no podría confiar en ti de la misma forma. Que no firmes los papeles no va a hacer que esto cambie.

-Me vuelves a pedir que renuncie a ti – dice él, agarrando de nuevo su copa y dirigiéndose hasta el interior de la cocina, donde abre el horno, que desprende un magnífico olor.

-Te pido que intentes superarlo. Ya han pasado dos años.

-¿Es por eso por lo que querías organizar la cena? – me pregunta de pronto, girándose hacia mí.

-Quiero que me cuentes qué está pasando, la verdad – digo, encarándolo.

Él simplemente agarra la bandeja que acaba de sacar del horno, con lo que parece una exquisita carne acompañada por una especie de bechamel y patatas, y se dirige hasta la mesa que ha preparado en el salón, con cubiertos para los dos.

Lo sigo hasta allí y él amablemente me invita a sentarme.

-Dime la verdad – dice después de unos minutos, tras haber servido la comida en ambos platos – quieres ayudarme por saciar tu curiosidad de detective, o de verdad te preocupa lo que me ocurra.

-Me preocupo por ti – confieso, tras unos segundos observando esos ojos azules que me miran fijamente – como el padre de mi hija – añado.

Castle tuerce el labio unos milímetros hacia arriba, mostrando un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Sólo eso?

Su pregunta hace que sienta un calor interno por todo mi cuerpo. Hace que me pregunte a mí misma, una vez más, si solo me preocupo por él como el padre de mi hija. Y sin embargo la respuesta es clara en mi mente: no, no es solo eso.

Sin embargo no lo pienso admitir delante de él. No después de todo lo que sufrí por su culpa. No puedo admitir que los sentimientos que tenía por él hace dos años no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, a pesar de la rabia, el dolor y la decepción.

-Supongo que tu silencio es suficiente – dice al cabo de unos segundos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Me vas a contar qué es en lo que estás metido? – le digo, directa, mientras agarro el tenedor y el cuchillo y comienzo a partir la carne de mi plato.

-Mi padre – dice, después de un pequeño suspiro. Yo le miro, en silencio, esperando a que continúe – No sabía quién era, ni… No sabía nada de él, pero hace dos años – dice, mirándome fijamente, para después apartar la mirada – Digamos que se metió en un buen lío y me buscó, necesitaba mi ayuda.

-¿Qué clase de lío?

-Algo demasiado peligroso.

-¿Castle, recuerdas que soy policía?

-No te voy a involucrar en esto, es demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti.

Aprieto lo mandíbula sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. No me gusta que me subestime. No debería decidir lo qué es peligroso o no para mí. Soy policía, puedo buscar recursos.

-¿Tu padre pertenece a alguna mafia?

-Deberías probar las patatas – dice, tratando de cambiar de tema – están buenísimas.

-Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta – le digo – Aquí está pasando algo peligroso, seguramente algo relacionado con alguna trama ilegal. Soy policía, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, así que sea lo que sea lo voy a averiguar.

-¿Confías en mí?

Yo le observo fijamente. Tiene que estar de broma si me pregunta si todavía confío en él después de todo…

-Si todavía te queda un poco de confianza en mí – dice, mirándome seriamente – Te pido que dejes todo como está, no investigues nada. Por favor, Kate.

Su mirada de súplica hace que sea incapaz de decir nada.

Continuamos la cena en silencio. Yo sumida en mis pensamientos, repasando en mi cabeza lo poco que Castle me ha contado, tratando de encajar algunas piezas, tratando de encontrarle el sentido.

Poco después él comienza a hablar sobre Emily y ambos monopolizamos la conversación con la única persona que todavía nos mantiene unidos. Hablamos de la escuela, de los hobbies de Emily, de alguna que otra anécdota…

El tiempo pasa tan rápido que apenas me doy cuenta cuando Castle se levanta y lleva nuestros platos a la cocina. Me levanto tras él, rápidamente rellena nuestras copas de vino.

-Has dicho que tu padre apareció hace dos años – le digo, sin poder evitar volver al tema - ¿Tiene algo que ver… con lo que pasó?

Tenga que ver o no, no va a cambiar la situación, pero tal vez es la explicación que llevo buscando tanto tiempo. La explicación de qué le llevó a Castle a tirar lo nuestro por la borda, qué pasó por su cabeza para engañarme con otra mujer.

Él da un sorbo a su copa de vino, y después me mira en silencio. Puedo sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo, a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Lo que pasó…. – dice, dejando su copa sobre la encimera de la cocina – Tiene todo que ver con eso.

Algo dentro de mí hace que por fin pueda respirar con cierto alivio. Después de estos dos años, supongo que todavía seguía buscando una explicación.

-Kate, nunca… - veo cómo se acerca lenta y peligrosamente a mí, y sin embargo soy incapaz de apartarlo, o retroceder – Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-Y sin embargo lo hiciste – mi voz suena en apenas un susurro.

-Nada de lo que pasó fue como crees – siento cómo su mano acaricia mi cintura – Solo intentaba protegeros.

Siento el pulso en cada parte de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el calor se apodera de mí. Castle está cada vez más cerca y siento cómo mis sentidos se van nublando poco a poco. No quiero cometer ninguna locura, pero...

Coloca su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, arrimándome a su cuerpo en un brusco movimiento. Es el clic que desata todo lo que viene a continuación.

Un jadeo escapa de mis labios, traicionándome, mi cuerpo reaccionando por sí solo sin permitir que mi mente tenga algún derecho en estos momentos.

Castle se queda quieto, esperando a que sea yo quien dé el siguiente paso, o por el contrario, terminar aquí. Sin embargo el olor de su perfume, perceptible durante toda la velada, mezclado con el olor del vino que desprende su boca, ahora a escasos milímetros de la mía, me empujan a ser yo quien dé ese paso.

Termino de acortar las distancias entre ambos y atrapo sus labios con los míos en un movimiento desesperado, tratando de saciar la sed que ambos tenemos.

Muerdo, acaricio, enredo su lengua con la mía, tratando de buscar todo lo que necesito.

Siento cómo su mano se desliza a través de mi culo, hasta levantar la parte baja del vestido. Levanto mi pierna, enredándola en su cadera, dándole acceso a lo que está buscando.

Trata de subir sus manos hasta encontrar la goma elástica de mis medias, pero tras unos segundos sin conseguirlo, se da por vencido y simplemente las rompe.

Me aparta unos segundos, en los que ambos nos observamos, trata de pedirme perdón con la mirada por lo que acaba de hacer con mis medias, sin embargo preocuparse por eso precisamente ahora no puede ser más absurdo, y a mí no me puede importar menos.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él me alza, de manera que rodeo sus caderas con ambas piernas, apoyando mis pies en su trasero. Mis tacones caen al suelo.

El roce de su mano por encima de la tela, húmeda, de mis bragas, hace que pierda el poco sentido que me quedaba.

-No – le pido, deteniéndolo, tras unos segundos. Él me mira, preocupado, pensando que me he arrepentido de lo que estamos haciendo, que me he echado atrás ahora.

Sin embargo llevo mi mano hasta la cremallera de sus vaqueros, dándole cierta tranquilidad. Él rápidamente comprende que no me he echado atrás.

Y es que lo necesito a él, ahora. No puedo esperar, no puede hacer la espera más larga.

Rápidamente se desabrocha los vaqueros, dejando libre su miembro, duro. Lo agarro con una de mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo, haciendo que se endurezca todavía más.

-Kate – su susurro en mi oreja, acompañado por un leve y ronco jadeo, hace que comprenda que está tan necesitado de mí como yo de él, así que no me hago esperar.

Coloco su miembro en mi entrada y me agarro de nuevo a su cuello. Comienzo a moverme con pequeños movimientos, que se van acompasando hasta hacerse cada vez más rápidos, y ninguno tardamos en llegar a ese momento.

El calor dentro de mi cuerpo se hace cada vez más poderoso, siento como una pequeña explosión dentro de mí que me hace gritar su nombre entre jadeos. Rick. Ya ni siquiera es Castle.

Me bajo de su cintura, mientras él me sujeta durante unos instantes, dándome la estabilidad que necesito después de lo que acabamos de hacer. Mis piernas todavía tiemblan un poco.

Nos quedamos agarrados durante unos segundos, uno frente al otro, escuchando solamente nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Supongo que es cuando el calentón comienza a pasar, cuando mi mente comienza a despejarse, que soy realmente consciente de lo que acaba de suceder. Y no puedo culparlo porque no ha sido solamente cosa suya, he sido yo quien ha iniciado el beso…

Agacho la cabeza y él se aparta, en silencio, dejándome espacio para procesarlo, o tratando de procesarlo él mismo.

Soy incapaz de decirle nada, incapaz de mirarle a la cara en estos momentos, así que busco mis tacones, que me calzo inmediatamente e intento ajustarme el vestido, esperando que no se note demasiado que mis medias están ahora rotas.

Me acerco a la entrada, donde está mi bolso y mi chaqueta y lo agarro. Antes de marcharme me doy la vuelta, él está parado en mitad del loft, mirándome con la misma cara de circunstancia que debo de tener yo. Su camiseta arrugada, sus pantalones desabrochados y su pelo desordenado.

Lo he estropeado todo, es lo último que pienso antes de marcharme.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me alegra que el capítulo anterior gustase. Espero no decepcionar con la continuación.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Ajusto el lacito de color rosa crema, en conjunto con su vestido, sobre la coleta de Emily. Está guapísima, pienso, mientras la veo dar vueltas por el salón, encantada con su aspecto.

Me levanto y me miro a mí misma en el espejo. He escogido un look elegante, pero no demasiado. Un vestido de color morado, sin mangas, y con un pequeño escote, junto a unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. He decidido recogerme el pelo también en una coleta alta.

Suspiro. Al ver mi reflejo lo único que soy capaz de ver es a mí engañando a Josh con Castle.

Hoy voy a ver a Josh por fin después de lo que pasó, en nuestra fiesta de compromiso. He estado todos estos días dándole largas, sacando excusas para no vernos… Y ni siquiera sé qué va a pasar hoy. No puedo dejar que anuncie nuestro compromiso, no sin antes contarle la verdad.

Y yo no puedo sentirme más egoísta y miserable por lo que hice. No solamente por haber caído en las redes de Castle, por dejar que mis sentimientos ganen a la razón, sino también por haberle hecho esto a Josh. Al fin y al cabo, Castle y yo nos separamos por la misma razón, él me fue infiel a mí, y ahora yo le he hecho lo mismo a Josh. No me va a perdonar nunca, y no puedo culparlo.

* * *

Le sonrío amablemente a la persona que nos abre la puerta del coche, contratado especialmente para esa función, cuando llegamos al lugar donde se celebra la fiesta de compromiso. Se trata de la propiedad de los padres de Josh, a quienes es obvio que les sobra el dinero.

Agarro la mano de mi hija, ayudándole a bajar del automóvil, y enseguida ponemos rumbo hacia la casa.

El ama de llaves nos acompaña hasta el jardín, donde ya están esperando Josh y su familia. Mi estomago se encoge en cuanto veo todo lo que han preparado, más apropiado para la celebración de una boda que para anunciar la misma, y hace que me sienta todavía más culpable. Aprieto la mano de Emily ante la ganas de salir de allí corriendo.

-Estas preciosa – me dice Josh, sonriendo, mientras se acerca a mí, dejando atrás a su familia.

-Josh, podemos… yo…

-No estés nerviosa – me dice él, besándome la mejilla.

-No es eso… ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, en privado? – le pregunto, mientras él me agarra suavemente del brazo.

-Claro, luego, mis padres están deseando volver a verte, vamos.

No puedo más que seguirlo, esperando que la charla con sus padres, quienes, a pesar de ser algo estirados para mi gusto, no dejan de ser amables conmigo y con Emily, dure poco. Sin embargo, tras un rato, con ellos, comienzan a llegar el resto de invitados y no encuentro el momento para arrastrar a Josh a una esquina y contarle lo que quiero contarle.

-Katie – escucho la voz de mi padre, quien, trajeado, se acerca a mí con Emily en brazos.

-Papá – me alejo del grupo de amigos de Josh, agradecida por la interrupción de mi padre, y me acerco hasta ellos.

Emily enseguida quiere bajar al suelo para seguir corriendo y jugando por el enorme jardín, junto a varios niños más.

-Así que… Josh – dice él, con un vaso de soda en las manos.

Yo vuelvo la cabeza hacia Josh, quien charla animadamente con sus amigos. Ni siquiera pertenece a mi mundo, pienso.

-¿Es el adecuado?

Miro hacia el suelo, incapaz de contestarle. Mi padre parece comprenderme y me agarra la mano.

-Sé por todo lo que has pasado, Katie – no puedo evitar mirarle mientras sostiene mi mano entre la suya – pero me gustaría que estuvieses segura de que es el adecuado antes de dar un paso tan grande.

Aparto la mirada de la suya, antes de que mis ojos terminen por volverse cristalinos y comience a llorar.

-Papá yo… he hecho algo que no debería haber hecho – le digo, buscando su apoyo.

-Entonces será mejor que lo arregles, o cargues con las consecuencias.

Asiento. Tiene razón. No puedo seguir actuando al margen de lo que he hecho.

-Katie, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Tu madre era esa persona para mí, quédate con quien te haga feliz, no te quedes solamente con lo correcto.

El problema es que sé quién me hace feliz, pero eso ya no puede ser. Pero tiene razón, no puedo quedarme solamente con lo correcto y vivir una vida de infelicidad.

-Gracias papá – le doy un beso en la mejilla y me alejo de él, acercándome de nuevo a Josh.

Esta vez tiro de su brazo sin importarme que esté hablando con alguien más.

-Tenemos que hablar – le digo, alejándome con él a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? Estamos a punto de anunciar nuestro…

-No, no vamos a anunciar nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Escucha, sé que estás nerviosa, pero…

-Josh – le corto, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, intentando evitar que el nudo en mi garganta me impida hablar – No puedo… no…

-Kate…

-No puedo casarme contigo. Lo siento Josh, yo…

Cuando estoy a punto de contarle la verdad, veo cómo su madre se acerca a nosotros, así que no puedo más que alejarme, dejándolo totalmente descolocado.

Busco a Emily entre los invitados y cuando la localizo la cojo en brazos, a pesar de sus quejas por no querer irse, y me marcho rápidamente del lugar.

Cuando voy a acercarme a uno de los taxis que hay junto a la entrada, observo cómo Espo y Lanie tontean riéndose junto a su coche. No pienso decirles nada, marchándome de allí corriendo, sin embargo ellos rápidamente se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

-Kate – me detengo cuando ellos me llaman.

-¡Mami, son el tío Javi y la tía Lanie! – dice Emily, feliz, saludándolos con su mano.

-¿Kate a dónde vas? – me pregunta Lanie – Creía que teníais "algo" que anunciar – dice, resaltando la palabra algo.

Parece ser que mi cara de agobio lo dice todo, y no necesito explicarles nada para que me ayuden.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio? – me pregunta Espo.

-Yo me encargo de Emily – dice Lanie, cogiendo de la mano a mi pequeña.

Yo le agradezco y me despido de ellas, montándome en el coche de mi amigo.

* * *

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos mirando hacia el exterior, mientras él simplemente conduce a alguna parte.

Minutos más tarde llegamos a un pequeño, y desierto, parque con vistas al río. Él se baja del coche y se apoya en el capó, yo hago lo mismo.

-Josh nunca me ha gustado para ti – dice, después de un rato compartiendo el silencio – No te hace feliz.

Suspiro. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de eso excepto yo?

-No te he visto sonreír de verdad desde que lo dejaste con Castle.

-Javi…

-No, es verdad. Mira… sé que lo vuestro no pudo ser, pero eres mi amiga, y me duele ver cómo intentas rehacer tu vida con alguien a quien no amas.

-Me he acostado con Castle – suelto, de repente.

Él me mira, sorprendido, mientras yo simplemente clavo mi mirada al frente.

-Él y tú… ¿os habéis perdonado?

-Simplemente pasó – digo yo, negando con la cabeza. - Todavía le quiero, Javi – confieso. Es en ese momento cuando las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas. Nunca antes lo había admitido durante estos dos años – A pesar de lo que me hizo… mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Y soy igual de gilipollas y he hecho lo mismo que él me hizo a mí.

Espo levanta su trasero del capó del coche y me da un abrazo, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

-He tenido que dar la cara yo solo – dice Josh, cabreado – He tenido que decirles a todos que la fiesta se cancelaba.

Yo me siento en el sofá, llevando mis manos a la cabeza. El enfado de Josh es completamente justificable y comprensible.

-¿Por qué, Kate? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? – dice, acercándose al sofá pero quedándose ahí, de pie.

-Josh…

-Si no quieres haberme dicho que no en el restaurante, era tan fácil como eso, joder – me dice, ahora comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón.

-Bueno tampoco tuve muchas opciones después de que me lo pidieses delante de otras cincuenta personas, ¿no?

-¿Ahora es culpa mía por intentar ser romántico?

Yo me levanto, con un suspiro. Tiene razón. Sigo pensando que la manera en que me pidió matrimonio no fue oportuna, pero no es su culpa que ahora estemos en este punto.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de decisión? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. No Josh, tú… - me vuelvo a sentar de nuevo – Llevaba días queriendo hablar contigo… Castle nunca me firmó los papeles del divorcio.

Él se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, procesando la información.

-¿Significa eso que, teóricamente, todavía estáis casados?

Yo asiento.

-Kate, si ese es el problema, contratamos un abogado… - dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-No es solo eso – le digo, antes de que continúe.

Él se queda en silencio, esperando que continúe. Me tomo unos segundos antes de contárselo, entrelazo mis manos por delante de mi cara y tomo aire.

-La otra noche… fui a cenar con Rick, quería pedirle una vez más que firmase los papeles – le explico.

-Kate… - su tono de voz me dice que sabe lo qué viene a continuación.

-Lo siento – le digo, girando la mirada hacia él.

Sé que no tengo derecho, pero las lágrimas rápidamente hacen acto de presencia en mis ojos.

Él se levanta, enfadado, soltando varias palabras malsonantes.

-¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Kate, cómo demonios has podido hacerme esto?

-Lo siento… - es lo único que soy capaz de decir una y otra vez, y aun así no espero que sepa perdonarme.

-No me esperaba esto de ti Kate.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño – le digo, levantándome y acercándome a él.

-Ya – dice, riendo irónicamente – Dime la verdad Kate, ¿alguna vez me quisiste?

-Claro que te quiero.

-Pero no estás enamorada de mí.

-Lo he intentado – le digo, en apenas un susurro.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de casa suena, haciendo que ambos nos giremos hacia la puerta. ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

Avanzo hacia la puerta y escucho que Josh lo hace también, a escasos centímetros de mí.

Cuando abro, me encuentro con Castle al otro lado, lo cual hace toda esta situación mucho más incómoda. Sin embargo… algo no va bien. Su rostro está demasiado pálido, su cuerpo medio encogido, y un extraño olor lo acompaña.

-Dame una razón por la que no deba partirle la cara ahora mismo – dice Josh, detrás de mí en cuanto lo ve.

-Porque no sería ético – la voz de Castle suena quejumbrosa mientras se abre la chaqueta, mostrando una gran mancha de sangre en el costado derecho.

-¡Dios mío Castle! – rápidamente le ayudo a entrar - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia – dice, para después ahogar un grito de dolor cuando le ayudo a tumbarse en el sofá.

Josh rápidamente se acerca a examinar la herida.

-Es una herida de bala – me dice, arrancándole la camisa – llama al hospital.

Castle detiene mi mano cuando voy a agarrar mi teléfono móvil que hay sobre la baja mesa al lado del sofá.

-No puedes llamar al hospital.

-Yo no puedo curarte solo, necesitas ir a un hospital – le dice Josh.

-Creía que eras uno de los mejores de la ciudad – dice Castle, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el sofá, ahogando pequeños gritos de dolor.

-¿Kate, puedes hacer el favor de decirle a este imbécil que necesita ir a un hospital? – me pregunta Josh, ahora mirándome sin entender qué hago ahí parada con el móvil en mi mano, sin realizar la llamada.

-Josh… él… tiene razón, no puede ir a un hospital - le digo, comprendiendo que si Castle se está arriesgando a eso es porque de verdad no puede hacerlo.

Josh, anonadado, me agarra del brazo y nos alejamos unos metros de Castle.

-¿Se puede saber de qué narices estás hablando? Mira, si este imbécil es un criminal o algo y le estás ayudando, no quiero ser parte de nada de esto.

Esta vez soy yo quien le agarra el brazo, obligándole así a escucharme.

-No es eso, es… Es un caso algo peligroso, ¿vale? En comisaría ya nos estamos encargando de eso, Castle solo estaba ayudando, sin ayuda policial, seguramente por eso ha recibido un balazo.

-Esto es de locos – dice él – Me engañas con él y ahora pretendes que te ayude…

Tiene razón. Es completamente miserable por mi parte pedirle esto, pero Castle necesita ayuda, si alguien no le retira la bala del costado, se va a desangrar.

-¿Lo harás? – le pregunto -¿Le vas a ayudar?

Me mira primero a mí, y después ambos giramos la cabeza hacia Castle, viendo cómo se retuerce de dolor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**No estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero no puedo seguir dándole vueltas, después de reescribirlo tres veces. Así que sin más, aquí está. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews y los follows a la historia, espero vuestra opinión también esta vez.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Observo cómo Josh mira a Castle. Ahora mismo tiene un debate interno entre ayudarlo o no. Sin embargo, tras apenas unos segundos, accede permitiéndome respirar con cierta tranquilidad.

Josh sería incapaz de no ayudar a una persona que necesita sus cuidados médicos, al igual que yo sería incapaz de ver cómo se comete una injusticia delante de mis narices y no actuar.

Realmente agradezco la vocación de Josh, el hecho de que se coma su orgullo a pesar de que, en su opinión, Castle ha roto todo lo que había entre nosotros.

-Necesitamos unas pinzas, toallas, alcohol… desinfectante – aclara – Aunque también del otro.

Yo rápidamente voy a buscar todo lo que me ha pedido, tratando de no perder ni un segundo, mientras él se queda ayudando a Castle a tumbarse en otra posición que le dé a él un mayor acceso para trabajar sobre la herida.

Regreso con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenemos en casa, una botella de vodka, varias toallas, y las pinzas que Josh me ha pedido.

-Kate, necesito que me ayudes – me dice Josh tras ver cómo mis manos tiemblan.

Yo asiento y me obligo a tomarme unos segundos y relajarme. Castle necesita mi ayuda. De todas formas, ya he visto mucha sangre en otras ocasiones… Aunque no es lo mismo que verlo a él en ese estado, mientras Josh intenta taponar la herida para evitar que pierda más sangre.

-Bebe un trago, lo vas a necesitar – dice, ofreciéndole la botella de vodka a Castle, quien no duda un segundo en hacerlo, apretando después su mandíbula.

Tras esto, Josh me indica que le pase una toalla pequeña a Castle, para que éste la muerda y sus gritos de dolor queden ahogados.

-Presiona aquí, voy a sacar la bala – me pide, haciendo a un lado la toalla con la que taponaba la hemorragia – Esto va a doler.

Josh vuelca el bote de alcohol desinfectante sobre la herida, limpiándola. Castle se retuerce en el sofá, ahogando un gran grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y presiona su mano contra el sofá. No puedo evitar sentirme terrible por el dolor que está pasando, y le agarro la mano, presionándola levemente, haciéndole saber que estoy allí.

* * *

Tras unos minutos, Josh consigue sacar la bala, haciendo que tanto yo como él sonriamos de alivio. Por unos segundos siento la necesidad de abrazarle, de darle las gracias, sin embargo él parece darse cuenta y rápidamente se pone serio.

-Voy a necesitar hilo y una aguja desinfectada – me pide.

Pocos minutos después, observo cómo le cose la herida, haciéndome sufrir a mí con cada una de las punzadas. Castle parece haberse quedado inconsciente hace unos minutos.

-Se pondrá bien – me dice Josh, supongo que al ver mi preocupación – Despertará en unas horas, necesitará estar bien hidratado y la herida deberá ser desinfectada un par de veces al día. Analgésicos para el dolor.

Yo simplemente asiento, antes de comenzar a limpiar el suelo e intentar hacerlo con parte del sofá que ha quedado manchado con la sangre de Castle. Josh se levanta y se dirige al baño a lavarse las manos.

-No quiero que me impliquéis en nada de esto, me da igual lo que sea, no quiero saber nada, yo no he hecho nada – dice, tras unos minutos, cuando regresa al salón.

-No lo haremos – le aseguro, levantándome y poniéndome frente a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro sin saber exactamente qué decir. Supongo que esto es una despedida.

-Lo siento… - digo yo, finalmente – Y gracias por… ayudarnos, a pesar de todo.

-Yo también lo siento, Kate – dice, ahora cogiendo su chaqueta – Despídeme de Emily.

Asiento y él se marcha en silencio. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla cuando ya se ha ido. En realidad Josh es una buena persona, no se merecía nada de esto…

Me vuelvo hacia Castle y termino de limpiar todo, pues no me gustaría que Emily se despertara en mitad de la noche y viese el desastre y la sangre. Agarro una manta y lo arropo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Susurro para mí misma. Al menos esta vez Castle me va a dar una explicación, no le va a quedar otra opción.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada, mirando a mi alrededor. Estoy en el salón, sentada en el sillón. Es por la mañana, adivino, debido a la luz filtrándose por las ventanas. Anoche debí quedarme dormida…

De pronto veo que Castle se está moviendo en el sofá, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, levantándome rápidamente y colocándome a su lado, observando la gasa que cubre su herida.

-No quería despertarte – dice, con la voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto de dolor – Has dormido aquí… vigilándome. Gracias.

-No deberías moverte – le digo yo, casi regañándole.

-Me gustaría no hacerlo, pero… necesito ir al baño.

Supongo que no había pensado en eso… Al ver que se está intentando levantar él mismo, no dudo en ayudarlo, pasando un brazo por su espalda, haciendo que él coloque uno sobre mi hombro. Le ayudo a caminar hasta el baño, cargando parte de su peso.

-A partir de aquí creo que puedes hacerlo tú – le digo, una vez que llegamos al bañó.

Él se ríe y espera a que yo salga del baño, dejándole privacidad. Mientras él está allí aprovecho rápidamente para ir a mi dormitorio y cambiarme la camiseta, manchada de sangre.

Me miro en el espejo, descubriendo mi aspecto cansado, y me hago un moño alto, evitando así tener todo el pelo en la cara.

Cuando regreso la puerta del baño se abre, dejándome sorprendida durante unos segundos. Castle se apoya en el marco de la puerta, sin camiseta, dejando al aire sus abdominales y la herida tapada en un costado.

-Está rota… - dice, alzando su camiseta, que la lleva en una mano.

Asiento.

-¿Me… ayudas? – pregunta, tras verme ahí parada.

-Sí, claro.

Rápidamente vuelvo a agarrarlo, ayudándole a caminar hasta el sofá de nuevo. Un calor recorre mi cuerpo al sentir su cuerpo caliente rozando el mío. Mi mano tocando su espalda… Mi mente vuelve irremediablemente a unos días atrás, cuando Castle y yo… No, no debería pensar en eso ahora.

Cuando le ayudo a recostarse puedo ver su cara de dolor.

-Te traeré un analgésico – le digo, encaminándome hacia la cocina.

-¡Papi! – la voz de Emily resuena en el salón pocos segundos después.

Totalmente despeinada y con su jirafa de peluche en la mano, vistiendo un pequeño camisón con los personajes de Frozen, veo cómo corre hacia el sofá donde está Castle.

-¡Ten cuidado! – le pido – Papi no se encuentra muy bien, necesita descansar.

-¿Qué le pasa? – me pregunta, subiéndose con cuidado al sofá.

Castle le acaricia la cabeza, haciendo que sonría.

-Pues… tiene una pupa, así que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado ¿vale?

Ella asiente, observando la herida tapada.

-¿Cómo te la has hecho? – le pregunta a su padre.

-Me… caí.

-Yo también me caí un día – explica – porque me puse a correr por casa cuando no debía.

Yo sonrío de lado al escucharle. Últimamente parece que le encanta contar las historias con pelos y señales, está más habladora que nunca.

-¿Tú también te caíste porque hiciste algo que no debías?

-Sí… algo así – dice él.

-Pues papi, la próxima vez, hazle caso a mami, ella siempre tiene razón.

Yo simplemente me quedo en silencio. Emily tiene razón, probablemente si Castle me hubiese hecho caso y me habría dejado ayudarlo…

-Eres muy inteligente – le dice Castle, haciéndole reír.

Tras darle un analgésico, Emily y yo vamos a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Comemos en el salón, haciéndole compañía, mientras nuestra hija no para de hablar, supongo que feliz de que su padre esté en casa con nosotras.

Cuando terminamos, me voy a mi dormitorio a buscar una camiseta para Castle. No pretendo prestarle ninguna de Josh, a pesar de que no creo tener ninguna… Pero sí que tengo camisetas anchas, que me gusta utilizar para dormir o estar por casa. Elijo una granate y la llevo al salón.

-¿Es una camiseta de chica, mami? – pregunta Emily en cuanto me ve aparecer con ella.

-No cielo, es una camiseta unisex.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Significa que vale para chico y para chica – le explico.

-¡Qué guay! – dice, saltando al sillón.

Antes de ponerle la camiseta, desinfecto y curo la herida de Castle como puedo. Me preocupa si se infecta, pero parece que no está del todo mal. Josh hizo un buen trabajo.

Emily me ayuda, pasándome las nuevas gasas, a curarlo, observando atenta las reacciones de dolor de Castle, y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Todo listo – digo cuando termino por tapar la herida.

-Ves papi, ¿a que no ha dolido tanto? – le pregunta, haciendo lo mismo que yo le hago a ella cuando le curo una herida.

-No, gracias cariño, sin ti seguro me habría dolido más – dice Castle.

-Sí – dice ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Le presto la camisa a Castle para que se la ponga, sin embargo veo los esfuerzos que está intentando hacer para colocársela, así que tengo que ayudarle a vestirse.

Es un momento un poco incómodo ya que él coloca una mano en mi espalda, sujetándose, mientras yo tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre él, mis pechos casi en su cara.

-Ya está… - digo, incómoda, retirándome rápidamente.

-Gracias – susurra él.

Mientras vuelve a recostarse veo cómo tuerce sus labios hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa, y no puedo más que rodar los ojos.

* * *

Conduzco a casa, tan rápido como puedo, pero sin saltarme ninguna de las normas de tráfico.

He dejado a Emily en casa de mi padre para poder hablar tranquilamente con Castle, pues necesito que me explique con detalles qué es lo que pasó ayer, cómo recibió ese disparo, quién apretó el gatillo…

Mi hija no ha tardado nada en explicarle a mi padre que su papá está en casa, curándose, a lo que mi padre me ha mirado en busca de una explicación coherente. Él sabe lo mal que lo he pasado gracias a Castle, así que no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia saber que está en casa…

Sin embargo yo simplemente he rehuido su mirada, y me he marchado cuanto antes de allí.

No es que no le quiera dar una explicación, sino que antes de hacerlo necesito respuestas a todas esas preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Aparco el coche y, tan rápido como puedo, subo a casa. Me parece muy arriesgado dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo allí, sin protección. No sé si anoche alguien pudo seguirlo. Al menos si estoy yo tengo mi arma.

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho cuando entro a casa y veo el sofá vació. Castle debería estar allí, tumbado, descansando, recuperándose de su herida.

Me obligo a relajarme y a pensar como una poli. Agudizo el oído, escuchando solamente silencio.

De pronto un montón de dudas me asaltan… ¿y si ha huido? ¿Y si solo acudió a mí con el interés de que le cure la herida y después marcharse otra vez? Pero… ¿y si por el contrario alguien ha venido y se lo ha llevado?

Me llevo la mano a mi espalda y saco el arma que llevo guardada. Recorro el salón, la cocina, mi dormitorio, todo está despejado. Me dirijo hacia el dormitorio de Emily cuando escucho la manilla de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y apunto mi pistola en esa dirección.

-¡Castle! – mi grito es una mezcla entre enfado y alegría.

-¿Kate, qué…? – él me mira sorprendido, levantando las manos - ¿Qué estás haciendo, puedes… bajar el arma? – dice, señalando mi pistola, con la que todavía le estoy apuntando.

-Te dije que no te movieses del sofá – le digo, ahora claramente cabreada, guardando mi arma.

-Necesitaba ir al baño.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

-¿Ir al baño?

No dice ni una palabra más tras la mirada que le lanzo. No estoy de humor para escuchar sus bromas.

Me dirijo al salón sin tan siquiera ayudarle y me quedo allí, frotándome la sien, hasta que él se sienta a mi lado.

-Lo siento – dice en un tono bajo, tras hacer un gran esfuerzo para sentarse.

Sacudo la cabeza mirando en otra dirección. Mi ojos empiezan a arder tras mi esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, y no quiero que él me vea llorar.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, de nuevo en ese tono bajo que denota cierta preocupación hacia mí.

-Creí que te habían hecho algo, o…

-¿Qué me había marchado? – pregunta, colocando su brazo sobre mi espalda.

Vuelvo la cara hacia él, dándole una respuesta afirmativa con mi mirada.

-Estoy aquí – dice – Estoy dispuesto a dejar que me ayudes.

-Entonces cuéntame qué pasó – le pido.

Tras preparar una taza de café para ambos, vuelvo a sentarme a su lado. Esa vez coloco las piernas sobre el sofá y giro mi cuerpo hacia él.

-Mi padre pertenecía a una mafia – dice, confirmando parte de mis sospechas – Él era el hombre de confianza del cabecilla, pero les traicionó. Es entonces cuando se puso en contacto conmigo, hace dos años. Durante toda mi vida no quiso saber nada de mí, pero se puso en contacto conmigo para pedirme dinero. Quería marcharse del país.

Yo escucho en silencio su historia, al mismo tiempo que pienso lo duro que debe haber sido para él que su padre solo se interese por su dinero. Castle nunca llegó a hablar conmigo de su padre, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciese para saber que se guardaba ese dolor para sí mismo.

-Le ayudé – dice, ahogando una risa – Fui un gilipollas y le ayudé. Por supuesto los cabecillas del grupo al que perteneció durante años consiguieron localizarme. Mi padre nunca les había hablado de mi existencia. Me amenazaron, pero yo les aseguré que no sabía a dónde había ido mi padre, yo solamente le presté el dinero. Así que hicimos un trato, ellos me dejaban con vida si yo les pagaba cierta cantidad de dinero al mes. Por supuesto que nuestro trato nunca acabó ahí. He tenido que hacerles ciertos favores más durante estos dos años.

-Debiste habérmelo contado – dice.

-No podía dejar que te implicaras. Saben que eres policía, si se enteran de que mantenemos más contacto a parte del de nuestra hija seguramente te obligarían a colaborar con ellos….

Me quedo pensando durante unos segundos en lo que ha dicho. Más contacto a parte del de nuestra hija…

-No quiero colaborar más con ellos – dice, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Estoy intentando alejarlos… pero todo se está complicando. Anoche me tendieron una trampa, por eso recibí un balazo.

-Tienes que darme nombres – le digo, seria – lugares, datos… toda la información que tengas acerca de ellos.

-Lo haré – me dice. No puedo evitar creerle viendo su mirada de sinceridad posarse en mis ojos – Pero debo marcharme, no es seguro estar aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Te estás recuperando de un balazo, no puedes ir a ninguna parte, no puedes moverte de aquí.

-Kate… estoy seguro de que están buscándome ya. Sabrán que no he ido a ningún hospital, sabrán que he buscado ayuda en otra parte… si me quedo aquí no tardarán en seguirme la pista. Tengo que marcharme, tengo que hacerles creer que estoy en algún otro sitio.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eso es una locura? – le digo, levantándome del sofá.

-Es la única opción.

-No lo es – digo, volviendo a sentarme a su lado – Conozco un sitio, donde podemos ir los tres, juntos. Emily, tú y yo. Nunca le he hablado a nadie de ese lugar, es imposible que nos encuentren allí, y podemos investigar desde allí, tenemos que descubrir cuál es su eslabón débil y entonces atacar.

-Kate, no tienes por qué hacer esto…

-Quiero hacerlo – le corto – Déjame ayudarte.

* * *

**PD. El objetivo de esta historia es la relación entre Castle y Beckett, así que aunque haya un caso detrás de esto, no va a ser la trama principal.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me ha costado unos días, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**No me da tiempo de revisarlo, pero quería subirlo ya, así que siento si hay alguna falta importante. **_

_**Espero que os guste, y como siempre, se agradecen muchísimo vuestras opiniones. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

* * *

Entro en la pequeña cabaña, cargando con Emily en brazos, seguida de cerca por Castle, que camina despacio debido a su herida.

Me paro en la puerta, buscando el interruptor de la luz y mirando todo a mí alrededor cuando por fin lo encuentro. Es un lugar viejo y descuidado. Es visible que nadie ha estado aquí en años. Sin embargo, nos servirá para permanecer aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que resolvamos lo que está pasando.

Me hago a un lado para dejar pasar a Castle, que al igual que yo, observa el lugar en silencio. Imagino que estará cansado por el viaje.

-Debe haber una habitación en el piso de arriba – le digo, mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Quizás no sea una buena idea subir – dice, apoyando sus manos en una mesa que hay en mitad de la estancia.

Observo su aspecto cansado y veo cómo está intentando esconder el dolor que de verdad le produce la herida.

-Voy a acostar a Emily y ahora vengo a ayudarte.

Él simplemente asiente y yo subo las escaleras que conducen al piso superior, sin saber muy bien con qué voy a encontrarme.

Mi padre vivió en esta cabaña durante algo más de un año, buscando la soledad tras la muerte de mi madre. Pero yo nunca vine a visitarle, a pesar de saber de la existencia de este lugar.

Con suerte descubro que hay dos dormitorios, Castle podría dormir en el de la cama grande y yo podría dormir con Emily en el otro. Por desgracia solo hay un cuarto de baño, pero nos las arreglaremos para que eso no sea un problema.

Con Emily todavía en brazos, trato de limpiar un poco por encima la cama y después la acuesto, abriendo la ventana antes de salir del dormitorio para que la estancia se ventile. Afortunadamente no hace frío en el exterior.

Cuando bajo de nuevo al piso de abajo, me encuentro a Castle dirigiéndose él mismo hacia las escaleras. Sigue siendo tan cabezota como siempre, pero no le permito que suba solo. No quiero que su herida se abra.

Al llegar al piso superior le enseño el camino hasta el que será su dormitorio. Hago lo mismo que he hecho con la cama de Emily y limpio la de Castle por encima, ayudándole después a tumbarse.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunto una vez que ya está recostado en la cama.

Él simplemente sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su silencio me está poniendo nerviosa. Durante todo el trayecto en coche ha estado callado, y sé que tiene algo en la cabeza que le está molestando.

-Entonces descansa… te veo por la mañana - le digo, dubitativa, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-¿Has roto con Josh?

Ahí está, pienso. Me muerdo el labio, de espaldas a él. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Me doy la vuelta y asiento, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño suspiro escapa de mis labios. Supongo que cuando Josh le curó la herida él estaba medio inconsciente y no se percató de la tensión del ambiente. O sí lo hizo y simplemente quiere asegurarse ahora.

-Lo siento – dice él, aclarándose la garganta después.

-No es culpa tuya – digo yo, aunque de repente me doy cuenta de que un poco sí es su culpa – en parte – me corrijo.

-Sí, ambos quisimos hacerlo.

-¿Perdona? – digo, algo cabreada ahora. No sé muy bien por qué, porque en el fondo es cierto, pero sus palabras me hacen enfadar – Yo no quería hacerlo, simplemente pasó. Fue un error.

-Ya, claro – dice, torciendo su labio hacia arriba y soltando una leve carcajada – Venga, Kate, asume que estabas deseando volver a hacerlo. No te enfades, no lo digo como algo malo, pero admítelo. Era algo que ambos queríamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pe… - Intento hablar pero realmente no sé ni qué decir, estoy alucinando con sus aires de superioridad otra vez.

-Es normal que nuestros sentimientos sigan ahí.

-¿Sentimientos? – Ahora soy yo la que se ríe – Mira Castle, creo que el medicamento te está afectando un poco. No hubo sentimientos, lo que pasó la otra noche fue solo sexo, y repito que fue un error – él no dice nada ésta vez – Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

-Pues yo espero que sí vuelva a pasar.

Resoplo, cruzándome de brazos, y esta vez me planteo si ha sido una buena idea venir aquí y ayudarlo después de todo.

-¿En serio? Estoy cansada de decirte que lo nuestro no tiene solución. Supongo que estarás contento de que hiciese lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí y le pusiese los cuernos a Josh – digo, cruzándome de brazos frente a él.

-¿Y si te dijese que nunca te puse los cuernos? ¿Cambiaría eso algo? – dice con absoluta tranquilidad.

Observo las facciones de su cara, esperando cualquier indicio que me diga que está mintiendo, que simplemente está intentando conseguir mi perdón. Sin embargo su calma me dice todo lo contrario, al igual que sus ojos azules mirándome con intensidad.

De pronto siento cómo todo mi cuerpo empieza a flaquear, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos empiezan a escocer, así que simplemente me doy la vuelta y salgo de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Bajo corriendo al piso inferior y salgo al porche, sabiendo que él no puede venir detrás mía. Necesito respirar aire fresco, y necesito estar sola.

Me siento en los escalones del porche, frotando mi cara con las manos.

¿Qué ha querido decir Castle con eso? Si no me puso los cuernos… significa eso que durante estos dos años… Podríamos haber estado juntos. Los dos hemos sufrido, Emily está creciendo con sus padres separados, ¿todo eso en vano?

Suspiro. Me seco las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas.

Pero si no lo hizo… ¿qué fue lo que yo vi? Sin duda se estaba besando con "la zorra de rojo".

-¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? – digo en un tono bajo.

Desde luego si esperaba que esto solucionase algo… ahora mismo creo que solo empeora las cosas.

* * *

-Mami, pero yo quiero ver los dibujos – se queja Emily desde el sofá, después de haberse tomado su desayuno.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero no tenemos televisión aquí – Ella se cruza de brazos, apretando sus labios en un gesto de enfado - ¿Por qué no coloreas uno de tus libros?

Ella resopla y se tumba en el sofá boca arriba, todavía con sus brazos cruzados.

Yo suspiro también, esto va a ser difícil para todos. Agarro mi taza y vuelco el resto del café en el fregadero. Sin duda la falta de una buena cafetera hace que este café sepa a pis de mono.

Miro hacia el piso de arriba cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio de Castle abrirse. Pero aparto rápidamente la mirada, sin molestarme siquiera en ayudarle a bajar.

Me dirijo al sofá y me siento junto a Emily.

-Buenos días – dice él, minutos después, una vez abajo.

-¡Papi! – Emily se pone de pie en el sofá y le sonríe.

Yo, por el contrario, observo mi teléfono móvil y salgo al exterior. He decidido ayudar a Castle a pesar de todo, y necesito hacer algunas llamadas, así que ahora que Emily está acompañada es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

* * *

Después de haberme llevado la bronca del siglo por haberme marchado de la comisaría, sin avisar, para resolver un caso por mi cuenta, pero habiendo conseguido que Gates y los chicos se presten a ayudarme desde la comisaría para resolverlo, vuelvo al interior de la cabaña.

-Escucha, te tengo que dejar… si, adiós – dice Castle, cortando la llamada que está realizando en cuanto me ve entrar.

Observo que Emily está coloreando, así que me acerco a la parte de la cocina donde se encuentra Castle, y le agarro del brazo, apartándolo lo suficiente como para que nuestra hija no pueda escucharnos.

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas? – le digo, encarándolo, dejando ver mi enfado.

-No sabía que no podía hacer llamadas de teléfono – dice él, también enfadado.

-Estoy jugándome el puesto de trabajo para ayudarte, si vas a hacer llamadas a escondidas olvídate de que te ayude. Así que dime ahora mismo con quien hablabas o te juro que Emily y yo volvemos a casa.

.Hablaba con mi madre – dice, cogiendo su teléfono y mostrándome las llamadas recientes – Que por cierto, te manda saludos.

Yo suspiro, frotándome la frente. Esto se nos está empezando a ir de las manos, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a resolver juntos un caso si ni siquiera confiamos el uno en el otro?

-Escucha, Kate… - Dice, agarrándome la mano con suavidad – Lo que te dije ayer es verdad, nunca te engañé con nadie.

-¿Por qué, Castle? – le pregunto, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho - ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Porque de verdad que no lo entiendo…

-Es… complicado…

-Castle – le digo, mirándolo de manera seria. No hay peros que valgan, no hay complicaciones – Necesito la verdad.

-Cuando me empezaron a chantajear, encontré, gracias a unos contactos, a una agente del FBI que me podía ayudar. Me estaban siguiendo, estaban vigilando todos mis movimientos, así que fingir que tenía una relación con ella era la mejor opción para mantenerlos alejados de ti y de Emily. Pondrían los ojos en ella si pensaban que vosotras no me importabais tanto, y ella era agente del FBI, ¿qué podría pasarle?

Yo respiro profundamente, solo puedo pensar en lo estúpido que es eso.

-Pero ellos tienen mejores contactos. Se enteraron de que era agente del FBI… - Hace una pausa y suspira, antes de continuar – La mataron, unos días después de que tu nos vieses juntos.

Pienso en lo profundo que es todo este asunto, dudando de si vamos a ser capaz de resolverlo en este lugar apartado de todo.

Pero también pienso en lo personal…

-Os vi besándoos….

-Era todo una tapadera Kate, jamás te hubiese engañado con alguien.

-¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad entonces? – Le pregunto, mirándolo, sin ni siquiera molestarme en secar las lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos.

-Era demasiado peligroso. A pesar del dolor… cuánto más apartadas estuvieseis de mí, más a salvo estaríais.

-Fuiste un idiota.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Te he odiado durante todo este tiempo – le digo después de un rato.

-Y yo no he dejado de quererte – dice él tras un suspiro, cogiéndome de nuevo la mano.

Estoy demasiado confundida en estos momentos. Una mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior hace que no vea claro qué es lo que siento de verdad, lo que me impide pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, no puedo más que agarrar su mano de vuelta y aferrarme a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un capítulo más ;) espero que os guste cómo va avanzando la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer la historia!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Aparco mi viejo Crown Victoria junto al único vehículo que hay en ese pequeño parking, y observo mi imagen en el espejo retrovisor antes de salir del coche. Llevo mi pelo recogido en una coleta, y escondo mis ojos tras unas gafas de sol. Solo intento pasar un poco desapercibida, parecer una más de las personas que van a perderse en la soledad de la montaña. Es por eso que he decidido vestirme con unos simples leggins, una sudadera, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Escondo mi pistola en el bolso, y salgo del vehículo. No creo que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, al menos no de momento, pero tampoco pienso correr el riesgo de llamar la atención. De hecho, preferiría no salir a ninguna parte. Esto es solo una necesidad, he tenido que bajar al pueblo más cercano ya que la comida empezaba a escasear, y yo necesitaba algunos productos de higiene.

En cuanto entro en la pequeña tienda, siento los ojos de la dependienta fijos en mí. Aunque tampoco es tan extraño, pienso, pues soy la única clienta y tampoco creo que tengan demasiados a lo largo del día. Cojo una pequeña cesta e intento hacerme lo antes posible con todo lo que necesito.

-¿Pasando unos días en la montaña? – pregunta la dependienta en cuanto me acerco para que me cobre.

-Sí – respondo, sonriendo, esperando que no haga demasiadas preguntas – No viene mal alejarse un poco de la ciudad.

-No viene demasiada gente últimamente, parece que cada vez nos acostumbramos más a los edificios y al ruido – Asiento, dándole la razón - ¿Ha venido usted acompañada de su familia?

Por unos segundos observo a la mujer alarmada, hasta que me doy cuenta que lo que ha llamado su atención ha sido una caja de cereales con dibujos de Frozen, para niños, que llevo en la cesta.

-No, esto… en realidad, me gustan este tipo de cereales, yo…

-Oh, no te preocupes, cada uno tenemos nuestros gustos – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Me cobra el resto de cosas en silencio y yo lo agradezco.

-Ten cuidado – me advierte antes de marcharme – No es muy habitual que pasen cosas por aquí, pero nunca es seguro que una mujer esté sola en un lugar alejado como son estas montañas.

-No, no estoy sola – le explico rápidamente – mi… marido ha venido conmigo.

Prefiero que sepa que estoy con alguien más a que piense que estoy sola y diga algo a alguno de sus clientes. Es mejor eso a que alguien nos moleste.

-Oh, en ese caso, no debería dejarte bajar sola al pueblo – dice ella amablemente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias – le digo después de pagar la compra.

Salgo del lugar lo antes posible y me encamino al coche, sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza. Observo el cielo una vez que estoy en el coche, a través del cristal, parece que se avecina una gran tormenta.

Pongo en marcha el vehículo y, media hora después llego a la pequeña cabaña en la que nos estamos hospedando.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Castle bajando las escaleras. Tras unos días moviéndose lo menos posible, parece que comienza a recuperarse, a pesar de que la herida sigue ahí y tiene que tener cuidado.

-Emily se acaba de quedar dormida – me informa en cuanto me ve.

-¿Qué tal se ha portado, te las has arreglado bien con ella? – le pregunto yo, caminando con las bolsas hasta la cocina.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No es la primera vez que me quedo con ella a solas – dice él, no molesto, pero sí algo sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-No quería decir eso, pero… ahora es diferente – le explico – tu herida…

-Estoy bien – dice, ofreciéndome una mirada tranquilizadora – Y Emily se ha portado muy bien.

Le sonrío, satisfecha de saber eso, y continúo sacando la compra de las bolsas. Mientras tanto, él se dirige a la sala de estar y enciende la chimenea. A pesar de que no hace demasiado frío, la lluvia ha hecho que refresque un poco.

Me masajeo la sien y respiro, aliviada de poder descansar un rato, sentándome en el suelo junto a la chimenea, apoyando mi espalda en el sofá. El calor que desprende el fuego hace que el momento sea más reconfortante.

-Parece que la tormenta va a durar hasta mañana – dice Castle, sentándose a mi lado tras comprobar el tiempo en la aplicación de su iPhone.

Observo su cercanía y guardo silencio, observando el fuego. Es extraño estar conviviendo de nuevo con Castle, y todavía no he conseguido aclarar mis sentimientos después de su confesión. Saber que nunca me fue infiel… que todo lo que hizo fue por protegernos… solo hace que mi cabeza sea un mar de dudas y que no sepa qué hacer al respecto.

Sé que siento cosas por él, pero durante estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas. No sé cómo sería volver con él ahora, no podemos simplemente actuar como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Y para colmo está el desliz que tuvimos hace un par de semanas… ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? – de pronto la mano de Castle rozando mi brazo me sacan de mis pensamientos.

Observo su mano por unos segundos, para después observarlo a él. De nuevo está demasiado cerca, tan cerca que el calor que desprende su cuerpo es peor que el del fuego que tenemos delante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Castle?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Nosotros – finalizo la frase por él, volviendo mi mirada al fuego.

Nunca he sabido el por qué, pero el fuego tiene ese algo especial que hace que te hipnotices mientras lo observas.

-Podríamos… intentarlo de nuevo – dice él, acariciando ahora mi brazo.

-No sé si saldría bien – Admito que me aterroriza intentarlo y no poder confiar en él nunca más.

-Nunca lo sabremos si no nos damos una oportunidad, ¿no?

-Han sido dos largos años – digo, ahora mirándole – Creía que me habías sido infiel, que eras un idiota, un capullo, un egocéntrico… Y resulta que no era así.

-Un poco idiota sí que fui – admite él, riendo.

-Sí – digo yo, sonriendo también. Aunque de pronto me vuelvo seria – Estaba a punto de casarme con otra persona.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él? – me pregunta con cautela. Supongo que para él no es agradable hablar de Josh.

Sacudo mi cabeza, suspirando.

-Nunca lo estuve – Él parece respirar aliviado – Sentí cosas por él, pero nunca... Nunca tan fuerte como lo que sentí por ti.

Ahora soy yo quien respira aliviada tras confesarle eso.

-Precisamente por eso, Kate, lo nuestro es demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo escapar.

-Necesito tiempo – le digo – Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos.

-¿Podemos… ir poco a poco? Sin presiones.

Yo asiento, al mismo tiempo que un nudo de nervios se forma en mi estómago. Nos estamos dando una oportunidad.

Los dos guardamos silencio durante unos minutos, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, disfrutando del momento y del calor que desprende el fuego, hasta que me muevo, incómoda, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la espalda.

Castle me observa con cierto deje de preocupación.

-Tu hija no deja de patalearme por la noche – le explico.

Además, pienso, la cama es demasiado pequeña para las dos, y Emily siempre se ha movido demasiado por la noche.

-Podrías venir a dormir conmigo.

-Castle…

-Dormir – aclara, de repente – Lo prometo. Deberías descansar bien, estás haciendo demasiado trabajo con todo lo del caso…

Ya, pienso yo, como si para él su prioridad fuese que yo descanse. Intento esconder la sonrisa que trata con escapar de mis labios.

De pronto él se levanta y se sienta en el sillón, colocándose exactamente en el lugar en el que estoy yo, quedando así mi espalda entre sus dos piernas.

-Castle, ¿qué haces? – pregunto, sintiéndome algo incómoda de repente, sin tan siquiera moverme.

-Intentar hacerte sentir mejor – explica, comenzando a masajear mis hombros.

A pesar de que la razón me dice que lo aparte, el alivio que me proporciona en mi adolorida espalda hace que simplemente cierre los ojos y guarde silencio.

-Esto… podría… sería más fácil si tú…

De nuevo trato de contener la sonrisa que amenaza con aparecer en mis labios al ver lo nervioso que se ha puesto. Sé lo que está tratando de decir, sin embargo no sé si debería dejarle que lo haga.

-Es solo un masaje – aclara.

Lo observo por unos segundos, encontrando un rostro totalmente inocente en su cara. Y simplemente asiento.

Vuelvo la cara para que no pueda ver mis mejillas sonrojadas, y llevo mis manos hasta la parte baja de mi camiseta, agarrándola y levantándola hasta sacarla por mi cabeza y hombros. Siento cómo mis manos tiemblan levemente, al sentirme la mirada de Castle sobre mí, llevando simplemente un sujetador negro de encaje. Ni siquiera en nuestro pequeño desliz estaba "tan" desnuda.

Se levanta del sofá, haciendo que me sienta más nerviosa todavía, y con cuidado me mueve hasta quedar él sobre mi espalda. Agacho la cabeza para indicarle que empiece cuanto antes y él parece comprender la incomodidad de la situación.

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto de sus gruesas manos sobre mi piel. Reacción que no pasa desapercibida para él, que pronto comienza a masajear mi piel con más seguridad.

No creo que esto sea parte del masaje para aliviar mi dolor, pero le dejo que continúe cuando baja sus manos hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, masajeando esa zona con delicadeza.

Acaricia mi cintura con delicadeza, haciendo diferentes formas después con sus dedos sobre mi piel. No puedo evitar inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás ante el pequeño placer que me produce sentirlo de esa manera, aunque me doy cuenta de que nos estamos precipitando cuando siento su nariz en mi cuello, su respiración haciéndome cosquillas…

Sonrío sin remedio, pero lo freno rápidamente, levantándome de allí.

-Gracias por el masaje – digo, en apenas un susurro.

Él me sonríe desde el suelo, casi puedo ver sus ojos iluminados de felicidad. Y lo cierto es que yo también me siento así, por eso precisamente no quiero que nos precipitemos. Necesito que llevemos esto con tiempo, aclarar mis sentimientos con respecto a todo lo que ha ocurrido…

Recojo mi camiseta del suelo y me la coloco de nuevo, caminando a continuación hacia la cocina.

* * *

Observo, desde la esquina del sofá, cómo Castle acaricia el pelo de nuestra hija con delicadeza, tratando de hacerle unas perfectas trenzas. Mientras tanto, Emily espera pacientemente a que termine, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No es que vayamos a ir a ninguna parte, pero ya que no podemos salir a jugar fuera, le ha pedido a su padre que le haga trenzas. Y, aunque yo pensaba que iba a ser todo un espectáculo, lo cierto es que ha mejorado bastante su técnica.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunta él, tras terminar, mientras Emily se observa a sí misma en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo que le he prestado.

-Si, ahora es tu turno papi, te voy a hacer unas coletas.

No puedo evitar reír en voz baja al ver la cara de circunstancia de Castle.

-¿Por qué no peinas a mamá? Ella tiene el pelo más largo.

-Pero mami ya tiene una coleta, yo quiero peinarte a ti – insiste ella, subiéndose en el sofá y colocándose tras la espalda de Castle, sin darle la oportunidad de rechistar.

Él me mira con una cara divertida y yo me encojo de hombros, observando divertida la situación.

-Auch – se queja Castle cuando Emily comienza a trabajar en su pelo.

-Si no te he hecho daño – dice ella con gracia, alzando una mano.

-Papi es un quejica – añado yo.

-Si, es un quejica – ríe ella.

Tras unas cuantas quejas por parte de él, Emily termina de hacerle dos diminutas coletas a cada lado de la cabeza.

Yo comienzo a reír al ver el aspecto de Castle, y Emily baja corriendo del sofá para verlo de frente, provocándole un ataque de risa que hace que los tres estemos un buen rato riéndonos, ya no solo por el aspecto de él, sino por las carcajadas de nuestra pequeña.

El día acaba con Emily tratando escapar de mis cosquillas por toda la cabaña, ambas agotadas, y Castle recogiendo los platos de la cena.

Finalmente cojo a Emily en brazos y nos acercamos hasta donde está Castle, quien le da un beso en la mejilla y le da las buenas noches.

-Recuerda mi oferta – me dice, guiñándome un ojo.

-Buenas noches Castle – es lo que le respondo yo antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia las escaleras.

Creo que dormir juntos sería demasiado precipitado, así que aunque Emily siga pateándome por las noches, de momento seguiré durmiendo con ella.

* * *

Resoplo cuando, tras varios aspavientos en el aire, mi cuerpo golpea contra el suelo. Entreabro los ojos, despertando por completo debido al golpe, y me levanto, sorprendida de ver cómo, después de haberme echado de la cama a patadas, Emily siga inmersa en un profundo sueño.

Sacudo la cabeza y la arropo bien, observando la cara angelical que tiene mientras duerme. Siempre me ha parecido especialmente adorable verla dormir.

La dejo allí durmiendo y salgo del dormitorio. Intento ser silenciosa, aunque el ruido del viejo suelo de madera crujir bajo mis pasos me delata. Abro la puerta del dormitorio de Castle con sigilo, esperando que esté dormido, y me acerco hasta la cama, recostándome en el lado vacío.

-Has venido – dice en un susurro, con la voz ronca.

Tuerzo el labio al comprobar que todavía está despierto, pero me acuesto igualmente.

-No ha sido decisión propia – explico – Tu hija me ha empujado de la cama.

-¿Te ha tirado al suelo? – pregunta, divertido.

-No tiene gracia.

-Me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-Ya… pues tú en tu lado y yo en el mío – le advierto.

-Mhm – murmura.

-Lo digo en serio – digo yo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. La luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas me permite ver cómo su labio se tuerce en una leve sonrisa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Me recuesto en la almohada e intento volver a conciliar el sueño. Aunque estando allí, con Castle tan cerca, otro tipo de pensamientos aparecen en mi mente. Y no solamente sucios pensamientos.

-Durante estos dos años – digo, después de un rato de silencio, aclarándome la garganta - ¿Hubo alguien más?

-¿Qué? – dice él, entreabriendo sus ojos y alzando su cabeza para poder mirarme.

Cojo aire, antes de volver a formular la pregunta.

-Durante estos dos años… ¿estuviste con alguien más?

-Llevo dos años de completa sequía, a excepción de mí mismo – dice él.

La mirada que le lanzo debe ser suficiente para indicarle que no es momento de bromear.

-No, no hubo nadie.

Yo me muerdo el labio y me recuesto sobre mi brazo.

-Nunca me divorcié de ti, no podía ponerte los cuernos. Me sentiría horrible si lo hubiese hecho – explica.

Sus palabras, sin embargo, hacen que sea yo quien se sienta así. Suspiro y me doy la vuelta, no enfadada con él, pero sí conmigo misma.

-Ey, no quería decir eso – dice, aproximándose a mí – Me refería a que contigo – intenta arregarlo – jamás te hubiese podido hacer eso a ti.

-Pero yo lo hice y me siento horrible por ello.

-Yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó – dice, refiriéndose a nuestro desliz.

-No es justo que digas eso – le digo – No… Debimos haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, no sabes la culpabilidad que siento por haber traicionado a Josh, él no se merecía esto.

-Tampoco se merecía estar con alguien que está enamorada de otra persona.

En estos momentos siento ganas de patearlo y al mismo tiempo besarlo, porque, siendo honesta, tiene toda la razón, pero a pesar de eso… sigue siendo injusto con Josh.

-Lo que pasó, pasó, Kate. No fue planeado, nos dejamos llevar por la necesidad y los sentimientos.

Asiento en silencio, coincidiendo en eso con él.

-No era agradable verte con él de todas formas, aunque me lo tuviese merecido – dice, volviendo a recostarse en su lado de la cama.

Pienso en cómo debe haber sido para él eso. Yo pensaba que se lo tenía merecido, en el fondo, pero después de saber que simplemente nos dejó ir para protegernos…

Sin embargo yo sí me alegro de saber que él si me fue fiel durante todo este tiempo.

-Descansa – dice en un susurro, alargando su mano hasta agarrar la mía.

-Castle – le digo, en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo cogerle la mano a mi mujer? Te recuerdo que seguimos casados.

-Buenas noches – le digo yo, soltándome de su agarre, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sé que es típico decirlo, pero de verdad, muchas gracias por cada review, por cada follow en la historia, y a quienes solamente la leen. Gracias. No seguiría escribiendo de no ser por todo eso. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Agarro la mano de Emily y le ayudo a escalar una de las rocas que nos llevan hasta la cima de la montaña, mientras Castle nos sigue a escasos centímetros.

Hace un buen día por lo que hemos salido a hacer algo de senderismo en lugar de quedarnos encerrados en la cabaña. De todas formas, no hay mucho más que hacer por aquí.

Respiro hondo cuando llego a la parte más alta, disfrutando del aire fresco, del olor que nos rodea en ese magnífico entorno natural, y de las impresionantes vistas. Casi me cuesta creer que estemos en el estado de Nueva York.

Emily se sienta a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano, mientras que Castle se sienta al lado de ella. Los tres disfrutamos, casi en silencio, de un momento de tranquilidad.

-Es increíble – dice – Que estemos los tres juntos, en un rincón del mundo, donde nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño…

-Pero falta el abuelo, la abuela Martha, la tía Lanie y el tío Javi, y el tío Ryan…

Observo a Emily, quien con sus palabras nos devuelve a la realidad. La realidad de que no nos quedaremos aquí para siempre, que en cuanto resolvamos el caso volveremos a nuestras vidas, a la ciudad… Pienso también en las palabras de Castle y se equivoca, nos podemos hacer daño nosotros mismos si esto sale mal.

Miro al vacío y casi me asusta menos que nuestra situación.

* * *

-Papi, me cansooo – Emily vuelve a quejarse por enésima vez, en nuestro camino de regreso, con la diferencia de que esta vez, su padre carga con ella en brazos.

-Castle… - le digo en tono de advertencia y reproche al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila – me corta él – Estoy bien, la herida no se va a abrir, ya está curada.

-Ya lo veremos – le digo yo, para nada convencida de eso. Es cierto que su herida está prácticamente curada, pero todavía no lo está del todo, cualquier mínimo tirón en esa parte podría abrirla de nuevo.

* * *

Salgo del dormitorio de nuestra hija, después de arroparla y darle un beso de buenas noches. Estaba agotada, se ha quedado dormida casi antes de ponerla en la cama. Deberíamos salir a caminar más a menudo, pienso, sonriendo, mientras dejo la puerta entreabierta.

Camino hacia las escaleras, sin embargo un quejido en el baño me detiene. Me acerco hasta allí, comprobando que la puerta está entreabierta. Un nuevo quejido me advierte de lo que seguramente está pasando, así que asomo la cabeza unos centímetros, lo justo para confirmar mis sospechas. Castle está intentando despegar la gasa que cubre su herida, la cual, obviamente, se ha abierto y está sangrando. Los puntos no eran los más adecuados para una herida de bala, Josh hizo lo que pudo con lo que teníamos en casa, pero por eso mismo hay que tener más cuidado, Castle no debería hacer cierto tipo de esfuerzos.

Abro la puerta y me apoyo en el marco, cruzándome de brazos y observándole con una ceja alzada.

-Eh… esto… - me observa desde el espejo con cara de circunstancias.

Aprieto mis labios, intentando esconder la sonrisa que amenaza con escapar de ellos.

-No digas "te lo dije" – dice él.

-Es que es verdad – digo, ahora acercándome hasta él para observar mejor el estado de la herida – Si me hubieses hecho caso no se habría abierto.

-Ahh – se queja él cuando despego de un tirón el esparadrapo que sujetaba la gasa.

Ruedo los ojos, casi se queja más que Emily cuando le curo alguna herida.

Acaricio su piel con mi mano mientras con la otra le curo la herida. Observo cómo su piel se eriza con un pequeño escalofrío, y me pregunto si es debido a mi contacto. Quizás no, quizás solo sea porque le escuece la herida.

-Esto ya está – susurro, colocando la última gasa.

-Gracias – dice él, también en un susurro, posando sus ojos azules sobre los míos.

Salgo del cuarto de baño tan pronto como puedo, antes de que el ambiente se caliente todavía más, y bajo a la planta de abajo, a tratar de avanzar en la investigación.

* * *

Estiro los pies hasta alcanzar la mesa con los mismos, colocando mi portátil sobre mis piernas. Llevo media hora leyendo varios informes que Espo y Ryan me han enviado. Se trata de personas desaparecidas, a las que se les llegó a relacionar con algunos de los miembros de los que, según Castle, forman parte de esta mafia.

Me froto la sien con las manos cuando termino de leer uno de los informes, y alcanzo mi móvil. Tecleo rápido un mensaje agradeciendo su ayuda a mis compañeros, para después volver a dejar el teléfono sobre el sofá.

-¿Algo útil?

Observo a Castle, que a su vez me mira con una mínima esperanza en sus ojos, y me encojo de hombros. Él está revisando otros tantos informes en mi iPod.

-Quizás podría sernos útil una vez los pillemos, son casos de los que obviamente son culpables, pero no es suficiente, no tenemos pruebas – Él chasca la lengua y vuelve la vista al iPod - ¿Cómo vas tú?

-Más de lo mismo… Esto es imposible.

Casi por primera vez veo verdadera preocupación en su rostro, en su tono… Derribando esa pequeña fachada con la que siempre intenta demostrar que sea lo que sea lo podrá solucionar.

-Ey – le digo, haciendo que me mire – Lo resolveremos.

Él asiente en silencio.

Me levanto y camino descalza hasta el frigorífico, donde alcanzo dos pequeñas botellas de cerveza, las dos únicas que compré el otro día.

Sonrío cuando, tras ofrecerle una a Castle, él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando al aire un suspiro de placer.

-Gracias – me dice, en un tono sincero.

Me siento a su lado y ambos comenzamos a beber en silencio.

-¿Sabes que si llegamos al final de este asunto… tu padre irá a la cárcel? – le pregunto con tacto, pues realmente no sé cómo le afecta éste tema a él.

-Lo sé – dice – Es lo que se merece.

Yo guardo silencio. Creo que simplemente es fachada, es cierto que su padre ha sido una decepción, pero precisamente por eso no me creo que no le duela.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me preocupase por él? – dice de repente.

-No. Y está claro que se lo merece, pero… solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien con eso, es tu padre.

-Mi madre tiene ese título desde que nací. Ella ocupó su lugar.

Asiento. Si no quiere hablar más del tema no le voy a presionar, pero sé que en algún momento llegará a explotar.

-Pero si lo que quieres saber es si apesta, sí, lo hace. Nunca imaginas tener un padre como él, que te meta de lleno a ti y a tu familia en algo así. Solo para salvar su culo.

Un puñado de emociones me sacuden al escuchar cómo se refiere a nosotros como familia.

Lo miro, solo para ver cómo sus preciosos ojos azules se fijan en los míos. Pero justo cuando él va a decir algo, la vibración de mi móvil sobre el sofá hace que gire mi cabeza hacia allí.

Lo cojo al ver que se trata de un mensaje de Espo, pues podría ser algo de trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando lo veo, encuentro algo bastante diferente a lo que me hubiese esperado.

"_Déjate de informes y cuéntame qué tal con el escritor. Quiero detalles. L"_

Ruedo los ojos. Lanie… Debería pedirle detalles yo a ella de qué está haciendo a estas horas con el móvil de Espo…

Cuando aparto la mirada del móvil me sonrojo al comprobar que Castle no ha apartado la mirada de mí. Está sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto, totalmente sonrojada.

-Nada, que eres adorable cuando no sabes que te están observando.

Ruedo los ojos, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi cara, y doy un trago a mi cerveza.

-Oh dios – dice de pronto, llevándose una mano a la frente – No hagas eso.

Le miro sin comprender.

-Te acabas de relamer los labios de una manera increíblemente sexy – aclara.

-Que… - sus palabras me descolocan. Está claro que ha sido un gesto inconsciente, no pretendía provocar ninguna reacción en él, pero al mismo tiempo, saber que lo he hecho… siento un leve cosquilleo allí abajo.

De pronto se acerca a mí, y lleva una de sus manos hasta mi cara, haciéndome una leve caricia en el mentón.

-Castle… - digo, pretendiendo sonar a advertencia, aunque su cercanía descoloque todos mis sentidos.

-Voy a besarte – me dice, esperando después unos segundos por si yo decido pararlo.

Pero no lo hago.

Un sentimiento explosivo me sacude cuando sus labios golpean con los míos, cuando siento su mano acariciarme la nuca y un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal. Sus labios se abren paso con los míos, y su lengua se adentra en mi boca, acariciando cada rincón.

Cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, nuestras miradas van de nuestros ojos a nuestras bocas intercaladamente, con la indecisión de continuar o no.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a quienes os tomáis unos minutos para leer el fic, el doble a quienes además os tomáis la molestia de dejar una review. Gracias por los follows y las visitas, lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**And thanks to those who read my fic, even if Spanish is not their first lenguage. I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a Castle, quien parece no apartar su mirada de mí tampoco.

Después de continuar besándonos en el sofá, hemos decidido subir al dormitorio, dar el siguiente paso. Casi puedo sentir cómo las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago. Y es que no importa que lo hiciésemos hace una semanas, porque esto es diferente, esta vez… no es simplemente un polvo, es algo más.

Él coge mi mano, haciendo que si me quedaba alguna duda, ésta desaparezca por completo. Tira levemente de mí hasta acercarnos a uno de los laterales de la cama. Acaricia mi cara con su mano, y yo froto mi nariz con la suya, en una caricia. Llevo demasiado tiempo extrañando estos momentos. Una simple caricia con él, rodeada de nuestro silencio, más que suficiente para expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal cuando siento su aliento sobre mi cuello. Me besa lentamente, haciéndome perder la cabeza mientras calvo mis uñas en sus hombros.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, ambos nos estamos desnudando torpemente, como si de dos adolescentes inexpertos se tratase. Supongo que se debe a los nervios, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme al sentirme desnuda, totalmente expuesta a él, al igual que cuando veo su evidente excitación.

Acaricio su brazo antes de tumbarme en la cama, esperándolo. Sin embargo él no se tumba directamente, sino que espera unos segundos, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con su mirada, como si estuviese estudiándolo con detenimiento. Finalmente se tumba junto a mí, colocando su mano sobre mi cadera y comenzando a besar mi boca.

Me siento desfallecer cuando su mano va bajando lentamente hasta la parte interior de mis muslos. Pero me obligo a relajarme y disfrutar de ese gran momento de placer.

Yo también intento hacer que él disfrute de este íntimo momento, acariciando su miembro durante varios minutos.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, apenas descansando unos segundos antes de continuar besándonos.

Castle no tarda en colocarse sobre mí y comenzar a rozar su miembro erecto contra mi entrada, llevándome casi al límite.

-Eres perfecta – susurra de repente.

Una risa con una mezcla de jadeo escapa de mi boca, y seguidamente muerdo mi labio inferior, un gesto que sé que le vuelve loco. Y así es, puedo sentir cómo su miembro se endurece más sobre mi vientre.

Sin dejar que alargue la espera por más tiempo, lo agarro y lo llevo directo a mi entrada, produciéndonos a ambos un momento de infinito placer.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta él, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Si – susurro yo, sin poder esconder la sonrisa de felicidad que se dibuja en mi cara.

Ambos comenzamos a movernos a un ritmo lento, disfrutando del momento, para dejar que el ritmo vaya siendo más frenético cada vez.

No puedo evitar clavar mis uñas en su trasero cuando jadea al lado de mi oreja y siento cómo descarga en mi interior. Su miembro tiembla dentro de mí, así que mis músculos internos no tardan en contraerse a su alrededor, consiguiendo llegar los dos ese momento esperado.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta, minutos más tarde.

Ambos estamos tumbados boca arriba, tapados solamente con una sábana.

Suelto una carcajada al aire como toda respuesta, pues todavía estoy pensando en lo que acabamos de hacer, al igual que él. Casi puedo leerlo en sus ojos.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Me doy la vuelta, quedando de lado hacia él, y coloco una de mis manos sobre mi pecho.

-Ha sido perfecto – le respondo, inclinándome sobre él para atrapar sus labios con los míos.

Sin embargo, algo roza mi vientre, haciendo que me incorpore rápidamente, preocupada y asustada.

-Rick, tu herida – digo, comprobando que la gasa no esté manchada de sangre – Hemos sido unos irresponsables, no deberíamos….

-Shh – me tranquiliza él, colocando su mano en mi mentón – La herida está bien.

Consigo tranquilizarme un poco al ver que es cierto, la herida no se ha abierto de nuevo. Los dos volvemos a tumbarnos.

-Además, aunque se hubiese abierto, habría merecido la pena solo por lo que acabamos de hacer.

Yo ruedo los ojos al escuchar su comentario. Puede que él lo hubiese hecho, pero yo no. Sin embargo… sus besos y sus caricias… han hecho que me olvide por completo de mi herida. Suspiro pensando en lo vulnerable que me vuelvo cuando estoy a su lado.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dice, después de un rato.

Abro los ojos y le observo atentamente, esperando que lance su pregunta.

-¿Llegaste a odiarme alguna vez?

Relajo el rostro, casi riéndome.

-¿Qué? – pregunta él, preocupado.

-Nada – digo, riéndome – Pensaba que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta, ahora curioso, arrugando el ceño.

-Creía que me ibas a preguntar sobre… - hago un gesto con la mano pero no continúo hablando.

-¿Sobre…? – Insiste él.

-No importa – le digo, sabiendo que le estoy poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Sabes que puedo torturarte hasta que me lo cuentes? – dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Creía que me ibas a preguntar sobre el tamaño de Josh – confieso, totalmente sonrojada.

-¿La tenía más grande?

No puedo evitar reír de nuevo al escuchar su tono de preocupación.

-Olvídalo, ha sido… una tontería.

-¿Eso significa que sí?

Levanta la sábana y comprueba, como si sería la primera vez que lo hiciese, el tamaño de su miembro.

-Rick, no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie – le aseguro.

-No se trata de envidia, pero tengo una reputación.

-¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia al tamaño?

-Es una cuestión de orgullo. En serio, Kate… ¿estás segura de que era más grande? Porque…

-No. No lo era, ¿contento? – le digo, antes de que continúe con este sin sentido.

-Lo cierto es que sí – dice él, lanzando un exagerado suspiro de tranquilidad.

Yo ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sobre tu pregunta… Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

Esta vez se limita a guardar silencio, acariciando mi espalda desnuda con su mano, para después besar mi cabeza.

-Pero fue en vano.

-Lo siento – dice después.

-Aunque admito que no me lo pusiste difícil. Te comportaste como un auténtico idiota no firmando los papeles.

-No podía hacerlo.

-No hubiese cambiado nada.

-Si los hubiese firmado, te habrías casado con él.

-Puede ser – admito – Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿Por qué te querías casar con él? Dices que no estabas enamorada…

-Creía que mis sentimientos podrían cambiar con el tiempo. Y supongo que buscaba cierta estabilidad, alguien que me demostrase que me quería. – confieso.

-Yo nunca dejé de quererte, Kate.

-Pero no estabas ahí.

Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca de tristeza.

-Sé que tuviste tus razones, pero yo no lo sabía. Tú te habías comportado como un imbécil, echando por tierra todos nuestros planes de futuro… Creía que intentando rehacer mi vida, quizás volvería a poner en orden mi vida.

-Siento mucho todo lo que os hice Kate – Coloca sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cara, transmitiéndome verdad con su mirada.

-No vamos a solucionar nada mirando al pasado – le digo con comprensión – Pero podemos comenzar de nuevo, todavía podemos hacer planes de futuro, ¿no? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nunca dejó de fascinarme tu fortaleza. Eres maravillosa.

Beso su pecho con cariño y me abrazo a él. No permitiré que se vuelva a alejar nunca más de nosotras.

* * *

Intento estirar los músculos pero algo me lo impide, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de dónde estoy y con quién. Sonrío al ver el brazo de Castle rodeando mi cintura.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me doy la vuelta hacia él, quien también se remueve y queda boca arriba. Por suerte continúa durmiendo. Me apoyo sobre mi brazo, observando cómo su pecho desnudo sube y baja acompañando a su respiración.

Observo después las facciones de su cara. Me encanta la barba de 3 días que lleva, al igual que la leve inclinación de sus labios hacia arriba, indicando que está soñando algo que le hace sonreír.

Coloco mi mano sobre su pecho, acariciándolo en pequeños círculos. Él gime en sueños lo cual me hace sentirme un poco excitada, así que no puedo evitar continuar. Compruebo que la respuesta por su parte es inmediata cuando miro hacia abajo y veo la sábana levemente levantada sobre un visible bulto, justo en ese punto.

Sonrío, sonrojada, y me muevo con la intención de colocarme sobre él y besarlo hasta despertarlo.

Sin embargo, la puerta del dormitorio se abre de repente, dando paso a un pequeño torbellino con el pelo despeinado y su pijama de "My little pony".

Cojo rápidamente mi almohada y la lanzo de golpe sobre Castle, quien se despierta con un quejido al haberle dado precisamente ahí.

-¡Mami, papi! – grita Emily subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Ya es de día!

-Si ya… es de día – dice Castle, sentándose sobre la cama todavía con un gesto adolorido.

Mascullo un silencioso "lo siento" sintiendo lástima por él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunta nuestra hija, sentándose sobre mis piernas.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú? – le pregunto.

-Desayunar, tengo hambre – dice ella, llevándose una mano a su estómago.

-Sí, estaría bien empezar por ahí.

-Estáis desnudos – dice con una risita, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Eh… sí, es que… hace calor ¿verdad? – dice Castle, mirándome.

-¿Estabais jugando a papás y mamás?

Castle y yo intercambiamos miradas, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso. Sin embargo, tomo las riendas de la situación, antes de que él diga algo que no debe.

-Cariño, ¿Quién te ha contado eso de jugar a papás y mamás? – Le pregunto, curiosa de saber dónde ha aprendido eso, pues nunca antes le había causado ningún tipo de interés ni había preguntado algo así.

-La prima Sarah me dijo que tío Kevin y tía Jenny juegan a papás y mamás en la cama, y se dan besos y hacen ruidos. ¿Vosotros hacéis ruidos?

-Tengo que ir al baño – dice Castle rápidamente, intentando escaquearse de la situación. Sin embargo lo agarro del brazo antes de que se levante.

-Cielo eso son cosas de mayores. Te lo explicaremos cuando seas un poco más mayor y puedas entenderlo – le digo, esperando que lo comprenda y no haga más preguntas.

-¿Cuándo tenga seis? – dice, entusiasmada.

-Exacto, cuando tengas seis.

-¿Podemos desayunar tortitas? –pregunta mientras me abraza.

-Mhm – susurro, devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿Me ayudarás a prepararlas?

-Pero antes tengo que ir a buscar a Tim – dice, bajando corriendo de la cama para ir a buscar uno de sus peluches a su dormitorio.

-Ahora sí tengo calor – dice Castle tras suspirar, aliviado.

-Pero si tú no has dicho nada.

-Menos mal. Apuesto a que Ryan no sabe nada de lo que su hija va contando por ahí…

-Pobre Ryan – digo riéndome – mejor no le decimos nada o se morirá de vergüenza.

-Por cierto… esperaba despertarme hoy de otra manera, no con un cojinazo ahí abajo. Eso ha dolido – se queja.

Me levanto de la cama y me coloco una camiseta ancha y larga, de Castle.

-Te habrías despertado de otra manera si anoche hubieses puesto el pestillo.

-Significa que ibas a….

Yo le miro, alzando una ceja y él se vuelve a tumbar sobre la cama, tapando su nueva erección.

-Será mejor que te des una ducha de agua fría antes de bajar a desayunar.

Él simplemente se queja y yo me inclino sobre la cama para darle un beso en los labios.

-Por cierto, creo que deberíamos hablar con Emily.

-Creía que le habías dicho que se lo explicaríamos cuando sea más mayor.

-No me refiero a eso – le explico – Creo que deberíamos tratar de explicarle que volvemos a estar juntos. No quiero que se haga un lío.

-Está bien – dice, masajeándose la frente.

-Los dos – recalco, mientras me dirijo al baño.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Algunas personas me han preguntado cuándo voy a actualizar el fic que tengo a medias, y lo intentaré hacer pronto, lo prometo. Solo espero que entendáis que a veces por circunstancias no te sientes inspirada para escribir algo en concreto, o el momento en el que decidiste empezar ese fic o las razones cambian, y no es fácil continuarlo. Pero lo seguiré.**_

_**Con respecto a éste... nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os convenzan los nuevos giros en la historia. En un principio no estaba del todo convencida de escribir lo que he acabado escribiendo, pero siempre hay alguien que me termina convenciendo. Y al fin y al cabo... quien lea mis fics ya sabe lo que hay xD **_

_**¡Gracias por leerlo y por todas las reviews!**_

_**¡Feliz fin de semana!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

Muerdo mi labio, nerviosa, y miro a ambos lados, esperando que nadie me vea, a pesar de que no hay nadie más en la tienda, a excepción de mí y la empleada. Cojo lo que estoy buscando y lo tiro rápidamente a la cesta, escondiéndolo entre los demás productos.

Avanzo por el pasillo, con mis pensamientos en el mismo asunto en el que han estado toda la mañana. Me detengo cuando algo en la estantería llama mi atención. Observo de reojo las cajas de preservativos, dudando de si comprar una o no… Si el test de embarazo que he cogido minutos antes resulta ser positivo… ni siquiera los vamos a necesitar. Sin embargo, rápidamente me hago con una caja y los echo a la cesta. Supongo que con la esperanza de que el test sea negativo.

Termino de coger lo que había ido a comprar, a pesar de que vine a comprar hace un par de días, todo ha sido una excusa para poder comprar el test. Paso por la caja registradora, donde la empleada me espera con una sonrisa.

Ahora sé que es una mujer de sesenta años, viviendo sola en la montaña, donde tiene su negocio desde que su marido murió en un accidente años atrás. Dice que no le da miedo vivir sola, que ya está hecha a la montaña y que si le pasa algo, al menos tiene la tranquilidad de ser feliz allí. También tiene dos hijos, ya mayores, que viven en la ciudad y a los cuáles visita de vez en cuando.

Me observa con curiosidad cuando me cobra el test de embarazo, y seguido los preservativos, pero no dice nada. Durante estas semanas no solamente le ha dado tiempo a contarme toda su vida, sino que supongo, además, también ha comprendido que yo no quiero hablar de la mía. Miro hacia otro lado, sonrojada, y me despido de ella con una sonrisa amable después de pagar la cuenta, al fin y al cabo, agradezco que no indague en mis asuntos personales. Tampoco sabría qué contarle, pienso, mientras rebusco las llaves del coche en mi bolso.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, busco entre las bolsas y cojo el test de embarazo, escondiéndolo después en mi bolso, pues no quiero que Castle sepa nada de esto. No pienso contárselo si el resultado es negativo. Y en el caso contrario… todavía no sé qué es lo que haré.

Me froto la sien con las manos, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, antes de poner rumbo de vuelta a la cabaña, donde seguramente Emily y Rick ya se habrán despertado.

* * *

Cuando abro la puerta, con un poco de dificultad debido a las bolsas que cargo en mis manos, encuentro a Rick y nuestra hija charlando al mismo tiempo que desayunan.

-¡Mami! – grita Emily, bajando de la silla y corriendo hacia mí.

-Mi amor – la saludo yo, inclinándome lo suficiente como para besar su cabeza mientras ella se abraza a mis piernas.

-Papi me ha hecho tostadas inglesas para desayunar – dice, volviendo a su silla con pasos danzantes.

-Francesas – le corrige Castle, quien, sentado en la mesa, observa su plato, ya vacío.

-Anda, ¿y te gustan? – le pregunto a mi hija mientras me dirijo a colocar la compra en la cocina.

-Sí, papi me ha puesto chocolate encima - contesta ahora sonriendo.

Yo sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa, si le dejase a Castle preparar el desayuno de Emily a diario, nunca comería sano.

Observo a mi alrededor y cojo una rebanada de pan, metiéndola en la tostadora al sentir que mi estómago empieza a pedir comida. Agarro después una taza y la lleno del café que Castle ha debido preparar anteriormente.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado?

Su pregunta me sobresalta mientras se cruza de brazos apoyado en el lado de la encimera en la que se encuentra el lavabo. Al principio pienso que sabe algo, pero lo descarto inmediatamente, comprendiendo a qué se refiere.

-Necesitaba salir a comprar, no quería despertarte.

-Hiciste la compra hace dos días – dice él en un tono de enfado.

-Ya bueno, necesitaba más cosas.

-Kate… - lo observo fijamente y veo cómo intenta mantener la calma – Sé que estás llevando la investigación y todo lo que me estás ayudando, no tengo nada que reprocharte, pero… si estás investigando por tu parte…

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le digo yo ahora a la defensiva, molesta en realidad de que me acuse de algo así.

-¿Hay algo que no me estés contando? – dice tras un suspiro.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente de sus ojos azules, viendo cómo Emily está coloreando un libro al mismo tiempo que agarra la tostada con su mano libre.

-No – suspiro finalmente – Yo… - Intento pensar rápidamente y me vuelvo hacia las bolsas – He ido a por esto – digo, mostrándole la caja de preservativos.

Una sonrisa se cruza en su rostro, asegurándose después de que Emily no está mirando.

-Siento haber dudado de ti – dice, acercándose para darme un tierno beso en los labios – Me asusté cuando vi no que estabas.

Yo sonrío sobre sus labios, pues el simple hecho de que se haya asustado al no verme cuándo se ha despertado, me parece completamente adorable.

-Te mantengo al tanto de todo lo referido a la investigación – le aseguro.

-Ahora lo sé – dice sobre mi boca, antes de atrapar mis labios de nuevo – Podríamos usarlos después, cuando Emily se esté echando la siesta.

-Ya veremos – digo yo, con una sonrisa, apartándolo a un lado.

Él suelta una carcajada y vuelve a sentarse junto a Emily, mientras yo lo observo, desde la cocina. La sonrisa se borra de mi cara en cuanto mi mente vuelve a mi verdadero problema.

* * *

-¿La llamo entonces? – pregunta Castle.

Yo asiento y aprieto más fuerte la mano de él. Ambos estamos sentados en el suelo, nuestras espaldas apoyadas contra unas rocas, arropados por las sombras de los múltiples árboles que nos rodean. Nuestra hija, unos pasos más alejada, busca insectos por el suelo, para recogerlos todos en un pequeño vaso de plástico.

-Emily, cariño, ven un momento – dice Rick, alzando la voz.

Como no le hace caso a la primera, le tiene que llamar un par de veces más hasta que finalmente, resignada por tener que dejar a un lado la tarea que tiene entre manos, se acerca a nosotros.

-He cogido un escarabajo – dice, enseñándonos el vaso con entusiasmo – Y también tengo dos hormigas.

Yo hago una muesca de asco, mientras que Castle le felicita por el trabajo que está haciendo.

-Mamá y yo queremos contarte algo, ven siéntate con nosotros.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta ella, sentándose en el suelo, a nuestro lado.

-A ti… ¿te gusta estar con mamá y papá, te gusta que todos vivamos juntos?

-Sí, así no tengo que ir todo el rato a tu casa, ¿nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre?

-No, seguramente en unos días volveremos a la ciudad. Pero, puede ser que allí, también volvamos a vivir todos juntos.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta ella, entusiasmada.

-Ajá.

-Alaa, pero vamos a ser un montón: tú, mamá, yo, el abuelo, la abuela, Josh…

-No, no, no – dice Rick, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente – No.

-¿El abuelo no va a vivir con nosotros? – pregunta Emily, algo confundida.

-No, el abuelo tiene su propia casa…

-¿Y la abuela?

-Eso ya veremos… la abuela de momento vive conmigo así que… Pero Josh no – dice de repente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… Josh y mamá ya no están juntos.

-¿Ya no son novios? – pregunta con curiosidad.

-Eso es, ya no son novios. Ahora… mamá y yo volvemos a ser novios.

-¿Os vais a casar?

-En realidad… nosotros ya nos casamos hace años, antes de que tú nacieses.

-¿Entonces vais a ser novios como los papás de mis amigos?

-Sí… supongo que sí, eso es. Los tres somos una familia.

-¡Qué guay! ¿Y voy a tener hermanos?

De pronto vuelvo del pequeño rincón en mi mente en el que me había instalado, escuchando toda la conversación de fondo, y miro a Castle, paralizada.

-Eh… bueno, puede ser – dice él - ¿A ti te gustaría tener hermanos o hermanas?

-Sí, así siempre tendría con quien jugar – dice ella, volviendo ahora la mirada hacia su vaso de plástico - ¿Puedo recoger más hormigas?

-Claro.

-Estos dos son el papá y la mamá hormiga, como vosotros – le muestra a Castle los insectos – Ahora tengo que coger a una niña hormiga y a dos bebés. Y el escarabajo es Josh, pero lo voy a tirar porque no es de la familia – dice, antes de alejarse corriendo.

-¿Acaba de llamar a Josh…?

-Ajá – asiento yo, antes de que él repita las palabras de nuestra hija.

-Es una niña muy inteligente – dice, ganándose una mirada de reproche por mi parte – Por cierto, creía que íbamos a hablar los dos con ella… pero he acabado explicándoselo yo todo.

-Lo siento – me disculpo, sabiendo que tiene razón. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que mi mente se aleje una y otra vez en mis pensamientos.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de antes? – pregunta, refiriéndose a esta mañana.

-No, es solo que… estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Yo me quedo con Emily aquí fuera.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no es necesario, sin embargo éste sería el mejor momento para hacer el test. Le doy las gracias por su comprensión y me despido de él y Emily, volviendo a la cabaña.

* * *

Apoyo ambas manos a ambos lados del lavabo, sintiendo de pronto demasiada calor en ese baño tan diminuto. Abro la ventana, esperando que el aire llegue a mis pulmones. Afuera se escucha a Emily reír y gritar con Rick, lo cual no me tranquiliza en absoluto, más bien al contrario.

Vuelvo a mirar el test de embarazo, por si por casualidad las diez veces anteriores vi el color equivocado, pero por desgracia el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, dos rallitas paralelas de color rosa.

-Estoy embarazada – susurro para mí misma, intentando frenar el temblor de mis manos.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Pienso, sentándome en el borde de la bañera. Castle… ¿cómo se lo voy a contar? Ni siquiera sé si es suyo… tengo un retraso de aproximadamente dos semanas, lo cual quiere decir que el embarazo podría ser tanto de Rick como de Josh.

También podría optar por no tenerlo, sin embargo… después de ser madre y saber lo qué se siente, creo que eso ni siquiera es una opción.

-¡Es la hora de la siesta! – escucho la voz de Rick seguido del ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse.

Me levanto rápidamente, escondo el predictor y me lavo la cara, tratando de esconder el rastro de mis lágrimas. Me miro al espejo y, cuando creo que estoy lista para salir, abro la puerta del baño.

-¿Kate? Creía que estarías durmiendo – dice Castle, extrañado de verme.

Observo con una mueca cómo carga a Emily, tumbada en horizontal, sobre el costado de su cuerpo. Ella no deja de reírse.

-Sí, solo me he levantado para ir al baño…

-¡Es hora de la siesta mami!

-¿Quieres tumbarte conmigo? – le pregunto.

-¡Sii! – grita, estirándose todo lo larga que es.

Castle ríe y entra con ella al dormitorio, soltándola a unos centímetros de la cama, lo cual le hace reír todavía más.

-Os dejo que descanséis – dice él, dándole un beso a nuestra hija en la mejilla, y después uno a mí en los labios.

Yo espero a que se marche para tumbarme sobre la cama. Emily no tarda en abrazarse a mí, colocando una de sus manos precisamente sobre mi vientre. No puedo evitar abrazarla de vuelta e intentar contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de mis ojos de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Observo por la ventana de nuestro dormitorio cómo Emily y Castle saltan juntos al pequeño lago que hay a unos metros de la cabaña. Tras varios minutos, finalmente le he convencido de que me encontraba bien y ha accedido a ir a jugar con nuestra hija fuera, disfrutando de este caluroso día.

Coloco una de mis manos sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo, mientras en la otra sostengo el predictor con el resultado positivo. Hoy han empezado los primeros síntomas del embarazo cuando, después del desayuno, las nauseas se han apoderado de mi cuerpo, haciéndome expulsar lo poco que había comido.

Suspiro, recordando el momento. He conseguido engañar a Castle, haciéndole creer que se trata de un virus estomacal, sin embargo no podré mantener el secreto por mucho más tiempo. Tampoco sería justo para él que lo haga, pero estoy asustada. Muy asustada.

Cuando por fin las cosas comenzaban a ir bien… No sé si podría soportar la idea de perderlo de nuevo.

Me acerco hasta mi bolso y guardo el test de embarazo, encontrándome con las pastillas anticonceptivas. Agarro la caja, enfadada, y me dirijo al baño.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades había? – realizo la pregunta en voz alta, antes de soltar un suspiro, frustrada, y tirar la caja a la basura.

Además, pienso, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo más vamos a pasar en esta cabaña. Podrían ser días, semanas… o incluso varios meses. No sería seguro volver a nuestras casas antes de resolver hasta la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Bajo al salón y enciendo mi Tablet, dispuesta a avanzar en el caso. Busco cualquier noticia relacionada con el jefe de la mafia y hay una que me llama la atención en concreto. Parece ser el primer asesinato con el que se le llegó a relacionar: una niña de ocho años, fallecida en un accidente de tráfico. Leo una y otra vez la noticia y, aunque mil teorías aparecen en mi mente, sin evidencias que lo confirmen no puedo sacar ninguna conclusión en claro.

Copio el enlace de la noticia y se lo envío a Espo y Ryan en un email.

No puedo evitar, ahora que tengo Internet abierto, abrir una nueva pestaña y realizar una búsqueda sobre los síntomas del embarazo. Seguramente los conozco todos ellos de cuando estuve embarazada de Emily, sin embargo, dicen que cada embarazo es diferente.

Comienzo a leer de uno en uno los ocho síntomas más frecuentes: Aversión a ciertos alimentos, cambios de humor, hinchazón abdominal, ganas de orinar frecuentemente, cansancio, sensibilidad e hinchazón en los senos, nauseas, retraso de la menstruación….

Arrugo la frente pensando quién ha podido escribir esto. El último de ellos es más que evidente. Del resto, está claro que solo he empezado a sentir las nauseas. Cansancio quizás también, pero nada más.

Pincho en la barra lateral y continúo leyendo más hacia abajo.

"Enterarte de que estás embarazada sin haberlo planeado puede ser un shock. Habla con una amiga, cuéntale cómo te sientes, seguramente eso te hará sentir mejor". Instantáneamente pienso en Lanie y me doy cuenta de que necesito hablar con ella. Ella sabrá comprenderme y seguramente me diga las cosas tal y cómo son, haciéndome reflexionar sobre lo que debo o no hacer.

Agarro mi teléfono móvil y le envío un mensaje pidiéndole si nos podemos encontrar hoy mismo.

Apago la Tablet y me quedo observando los apuntes sobre el caso que tengo en un pequeño cuaderno.

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después, la puerta de la cabaña se abre, dando paso a un torbellino empapado de agua. Me levanto con una sonrisa y comienzo a secarle con la toalla mientras ella me cuenta lo bien que se lo ha pasado saltando al agua.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunta Castle, quien también mojado se acerca y me da un beso sobre la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien. No es nada, en serio – le digo, intentando tranquilizarlo, pues no quiero que empiece a teorizar sobre qué me pasa o no. Al fin y al cabo no es tonto y enseguida podría atar cabos.

-Está bien, pero haré algo ligero para cenar

Le sonrío, agradecida por su preocupación, mientras le quito a Emily su ropa interior, con la que se ha bañado, al igual que Castle, a falta de bañadores y vamos a buscar otra nueva.

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que nuestros padres estén lejos de aquí – dice Castle cuando Emily y yo volvemos al piso inferior.

-¿Ah sí? Pensaba que estabas harto de tener a tu madre alrededor – le digo riendo, sin saber muy bien a qué viene su comentario, aun sabiendo que en el fondo se siente agradecido de tener a Martha siempre cerca de él.

-Lo sé, pero… - me agarra por la cintura y tira levemente de mí, acercándome a él, que todavía lleva su ropa interior mojada – aquí no tenemos a nadie que se quede con Emily durante un rato – susurra en mi oído – He pensado un montón de cosas que podríamos hacer en ese lago. Tú y yo. Solos. Sin ropa.

Me separo unos milímetros de él, colocando mi mano en su hombro, pudiendo sentir su duro miembro por debajo de la tela de sus bóxers. Me muerdo el labio.

-Pero tener hijos se trata de eso, ¿no?

De pronto su pregunta me molesta, y me aparto todavía más. Cambios de humor, pienso, ahí está, sin duda otro de los síntomas. Intento calmarme y no hacerle notar mi absurdo enfado.

-Sí, supongo. No es nada fácil. – digo, aclarándome la garganta.

-Aunque no sea en el agua, seguro que esta noche podemos hacer algo en el dormitorio – me susurra, antes de apartarse para comenzar a cocinar.

-No creo que debamos… - digo, de nuevo molesta.

Me siento frustrada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta a cada frase que dice.

-¿No? – pregunta él, entre decepcionado y confundido.

-Tenemos un montón que avanzar en el caso todavía, ¿sabes? Si en lo único que estás pensando es en el… S-E-X-O – digo, deletreando la palabra por si Emily nos escucha, pues no me gustaría que comience a decirla sin ton ni son en cualquier lugar – no vamos a salir nunca de aquí.

-Lo siento – dice él, dejando lo que está haciendo y acercándose de nuevo a mí – No sabía que te afectaba tanto estar aquí…

-No, lo siento, yo… - de pronto me siento terriblemente culpable – No debí haber dicho eso. Fue mi decisión venir aquí, ayudarte.

-Cambio de planes entonces, a ver qué te parece esto. Cuando Emily se duerma, nos ponemos con el caso, y si conseguimos avanzar algo, entonces podemos divertirnos un rato, ¿trato hecho?

Sacudo levemente la cabeza, consciente de que ha conseguido hacerme sonreír tontamente. Y asiento, estrechando la mano que me ofrece.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

Después de cenar, jugamos un rato con Emily y cuando llega la hora de acostarla, Castle decide hacerlo mientras yo me quedo abajo.

De pronto siento cómo mi teléfono vibra a mi lado, en el sofá, y no tardo en descolgar la llamada al ver que se trata de Lanie.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? Acabo de ver tu mensaje, lo siento, he tenido un largo día en el trabajo.

-Necesito hablar, estoy… un poco agobiada.

-¿Es por Castle? – dice inmediatamente.

-Más o menos, pero no puedo contárselo a él. Me encantaría verte si pudieses…

-Claro, ¿no vemos allí, en una hora y media?

-Sí, en el camino, ¿vale? No quiero que nos vea.

-Perfecto.

-Nos vemos, un beso.

Tras colgar la llamada me siento algo más aliviada, sabiendo que al menos voy a poder desahogarme un poco con Lanie, contándole toda la verdad.

Cuando Castle regresa al salón pasamos casi todo el tiempo en silencio, absortos en los documentos, hasta que finalmente llega el momento de reunirme con Lanie.

-Voy a salir un rato, necesito que me dé el aire – miento una vez más.

-Kate, ¿cómo vas a salir sola a estas horas? Está oscuro, no hay luces, y es peligroso.

Suspiro, aunque ya contaba con que él tratase de impedírmelo. Si no fuese porque necesito desahogarme con Lanie, sabría que tiene razón.

-Castle, llevo pistola y tengo el móvil con linterna incluida. Estaré bien, no me alejaré mucho, solo necesito salir un rato.

Esta vez el que suspira es él, pero para mi sorpresa no vuelve a intentar convencerme de que no salga. Subo rápidamente arriba a por una fina chaqueta y cuando bajo me despido de él con un rápido beso en los labios, sabiendo que no va a venir detrás de mí porque se tiene que quedar con Emily.

Avanzo con cautela durante unos diez minutos, hasta que veo el coche de mi amiga. Golpeo el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto, sobresaltándola, y abre la puerta inmediatamente, dejándome pasar.

-¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto en cuanto me abraza – Por lo que sé, Javi te mantiene contenta.

\- Lo hace – dice, sonriendo – Y yo pensaba que el escritor te tenía contenta a ti.

-Y lo hace, pero… las circunstancias han cambiado.

-¿Cambiado en qué sentido? Seguís escondidos en esa cabaña, viviendo como una familia.

Introduzco mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y saco el predictor, mostrándoselo a Lanie, que se lleva las manos a la boca en un momento de sorpresa.

-Kate, eso es… maravillo… Espera – dice, en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente está ocurriendo - ¿Es de…? ¿De quién es?

Me muerdo el labio, llevándome una mano a la sien mientras hago un esfuerzo en vano por contener las lágrimas.

-No lo sé – las palabras escapan de mi boca en un sollozo.

Pasamos los siguientes cuatro minutos en silencio, a excepción de mis sollozos, mientras mi amiga intenta consolarme agarrando mi mano.

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado él? – pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

Inmediatamente después de ver mi cara, comprende que todavía no se lo he contado.

-Kate… ¿a qué estás esperando?

-Bueno qué esperabas que le dijese, ¿voy a tener un hijo y no sé si es tuyo? No puedo hacerle esto Lanie, él… se está preocupando tanto en que volvamos a estar los tres juntos, y ahora yo le hago esto.

-Que yo sepa no es solo cosa tuya lo que aquí ha pasado – dice ella, poniendo como siempre su lado racional.

-Ya Lanie pero es que… estábamos tan bien y ahora… va a huir, si se lo cuento… nos va a dejar otra vez.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Lanie…

-Y si así fuese, ¿no crees que debería decidirlo él, o piensas esperar hasta que tengas un bombo de 5 meses para contárselo?

A veces simplemente me gustaría golpearla, pero eso no haría que dejase de tener razón.

-No sé cómo decírselo.

-Mira, sé que estás asustada, pero encuentra el momento, háblalo con él y por favor, sé directa.

Asiento finalmente, sabiendo que lo más sabio es hacerle caso.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo pasó, quizás podríamos averiguar de quién es…?

-Pasó con un día de diferencia – digo, avergonzada.

-Ya… Por cierto, podrías haberme contado sobre tu desliz con Castle, me tuve que enterar por Javier… - dice en un tono de reproche – Nunca imaginé que tú pudieses ser infiel a alguien, pero sabiendo que fue con Castle, eso debió de ser…

-No tiene gracia Lanie – digo, seria – Mira lo que ha resultado de ese estúpido desliz.

-Pues más vale que sea el resultado de ése desliz.

De nuevo Lanie y sus golpes de realidad, pienso.

Nos quedamos allí unos minutos más, hablando sobre cómo le va a Emily y cómo van las cosas en la doce desde que no estoy. Después nos despedimos con un abrazo, y quedo en llamarla tan pronto como se lo cuente a Castle, para informarle de cómo ha ido.

* * *

Cuando salgo del coche, respiro, aliviada de al menos haberlo hablado con alguien. Aunque el problema siga ahí, ahora me siento algo mejor, ahora siento que puedo pensar con la cabeza más despejada en cómo contárselo a Castle.

Freno en seco cuando escucho movimiento entre los árboles que bordean el camino de vuelta hacia la cabaña. No dudo ni un segundo en llevar mi mano a la espalda, en un rápido movimiento, y agarrar mi pistola, acercándome con sigilo al lugar donde las hojas de los árboles todavía se mueven.

Podría haber sido algún animal, sin embargo mi instinto me dice que no. Quizás alguien ha podido seguir a Lanie hasta aquí….

A pesar de la oscuridad, el rápido movimiento de mis ojos hace que sea capaz de vislumbrar cómo alguien intenta escapar del lugar, apenas a unos metros de mí.

-¡Alto ahí o disparo! – grito y sin dudarlo, coloco mi dedo sobre el gatillo, dispuesta a disparar si así lo considero necesario.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, el individuo se da la vuelta quedando al descubierto su rostro, al igual que el de la pequeña que lleva en brazos. El corazón me va a mil por hora.

-¡¿Castle?! – mi grito es una mezcla entre sorpresa y enfado.

Él no dice nada así que simplemente me acerco, observando cómo Emily duerme en sus brazos, ajena a que ya no está en su cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo aquí fuera, con nuestra hija? – le pregunto, ahora claramente enfadada.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo tú? – contesta él, tratando de mostrar su enfado a pesar de hablar en susurros para que Emily no se despierte.

-Te dije que iba a dar un paseo.

-Me mentiste. Escuché cómo quedabas con alguien por teléfono.

-Y por eso has decidido que era buena idea sacar a Emily de su cama para seguirme – digo, poniendo rumbo a la cabaña.

-Pues sí, ¿qué querías que hiciese?

Caminamos en silencio, a pesar de que nuestros propios movimientos denotan nuestro enfado con el otro, hasta llegar a la cabaña. Yo simplemente subo al dormitorio mientras él va a dejar a nuestra hija de nuevo en su cama.

* * *

-¿Es que no piensas contarme de qué va todo esto? – dice, cruzándose de brazos cuando entra al dormitorio.

Yo termino de colocarme la camiseta del pijama y le miro, frustrada. Realmente no sé qué decirle. Obviamente no puedo contarle ahora la verdad. Y probablemente tiene razón, yo estaría seguramente mucho más enfadada si él me hubiese mentido a mí, pero eso no me hace sentir menos enfadada en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no simplemente contarme la verdad, por qué no decirme que ibas a ver a Lanie? – imagino entonces que ha reconocido el coche de nuestra amiga.

-No te lo he contado porque… no quería que te enfadases.

-¿Pero enfadarme por qué? Incluso podrías haberla invitado a entrar y habría estado bien, no entiendo por qué tienes que quedar con ella a mis espaldas. Creía que…

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y yo espero a que continúe.

-Creía que te ibas a ver con Josh.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿Y qué querías que pensase? Después de tu conversación telefónica todo encajaba.

Me acerco a él, colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-Estoy contigo – le susurro, dándole un beso para asegurarme de que no le queda ninguna duda al respecto.

Es curioso cómo al principio pensaba que sería yo la que quizás no podría confiar en él, después de lo ocurrido, y sin embargo ahora es él el que no termina de confiar en mí, pensando que todavía puedo sentir algo por Josh.

-Kate…

Sabiendo que si le dejo continuar va a seguir preguntando, y que precisamente este no es el mejor momento para resolver sus dudas, continúo besándole, esta vez de una manera mucho más intensa, que rápidamente hace que ambos nos dejemos llevar por la necesidad.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, enredando mis piernas con las suyas por debajo de las sábanas.

-No te vas a librar de contarme la verdad – dice, mientras me abraza contra él.

Lanzo un pequeño suspiro contra su pecho, sabiendo que tiene razón, a pesar de haberle manipulado mediante el sexo para no hablar en estos momentos.

-No ahora – susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras acaricio su pecho.


	15. Chapter 15

_**He estado dos semanas sin poder actualizar, así que ahora vuelvo cargada de inspiración :D **_

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que quizá no es lo que esperabais que pasase, o sí, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Tanto si os gusta como si no, siempre se agradece una review, que aunque lo digo siempre, ayudan tanto a mejorar como a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Gracias por leer y seguir la historia.**_

* * *

Me froto la frente con la mano, tratando de calmarme, mientras Emily llora, sentada en el sofá. Castle ha salido fuera hace unos minutos, también con la intención de calmarse.

Tras un desafortunado incidente en el desayuno, causado porque ni Rick ni yo le hemos permitido comer chocolate, Emily se ha enfadado y ha volcado su cuenco con leche y cereales por toda la mesa del comedor. Tanto Castle como yo nos hemos cabreado bastante. Supongo que este pequeño desastre, sumado al hecho de que todavía no hemos hablado de lo que pasó anoche, hace que ambos estemos nerviosos, y enfadados.

Me acerco a nuestra hija, pues ya se han pasado los cuatro minutos de castigo, o reflexión sobre lo que ha hecho, y ella simplemente me abraza, como hace siempre que sabe que ha hecho algo mal.

Pequeña manipuladora, pienso, mientras la rodeo con mis brazos con una enternecedora sonrisa.

-Lo que has hecho antes no está bien – le digo, en un tono de voz relajado. Ella simplemente solloza en mi cuello – Cuando papá y mamá te dicen que no a algo, significa que no. Está bien que te enfades por ello, pero no por eso tienes que tirar lo que te encuentras a tu alrededor, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente, todavía abrazada a mí.

Salgo de la cabaña, con ella en brazos, y la dejo en el suelo para que vaya a jugar, dándole antes un beso sobre su cabeza.

Castle está sentado en las escaleras del porche, así que me siento a su lado. Rodeo mis rodillas con los brazos mientras veo de reojo cómo enciende un cigarro.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-Desde ahora – responde, mientras guarda el mechero en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Los encontré en un cajón del dormitorio.

Suspiro e imagino que esos cigarrillos debían ser de mi padre. Miro hacia otro lado cuando siento el humo del tabaco en mi cara.

Nunca me ha gustado el tabaco, ni su olor. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que fumé, no porque me gustase, sino por pura rebeldía.

-Castle… - comienzo la frase porque este silencio entre los dos me está matando, y aunque todavía no sé cómo confesarle lo que me pasa, sé que debo hacerlo. Sin embargo él formula una pregunta, impidiéndome así continuar.

-¿Por qué no…? - dice, haciendo una pausa para carraspear, intentando aclarar su voz - ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? He visto un mapa de la zona en mi móvil, hay una pequeña cala con un acantilado aquí cerca, podríamos pasar el día allí, y relajarnos un poco.

Tardo unos segundos en responder a su propuesta, pues realmente no sé si es lo mejor con la tensión que todavía se puede respirar entre nosotros, pero finalmente asiento.

Quizás respirar el aire del mar nos viene bien a todos, pues creo que tanto tiempo encerrados en esta cabaña nos está afectando un poco, incluso a Emily.

* * *

Tras preparar un par de mochilas con almuerzo para los tres, varias toallas y alguna que otra prenda para cambiarnos, nos montamos en el coche y ponemos rumbo hasta el lugar que Castle ha encontrado.

Está a apenas unos quince minutos de la cabaña, un corto trayecto también para realizar a pie, pero que nos hubiese costado el doble debido al peso que llevamos.

Cuando llegamos allí, no puedo evitar sonreír por el bonito paisaje que encuentro frente a mí. Tal y como ha dicho Rick, es una pequeña cala, con un acantilado al lado. Abro la puerta del coche y disfruto por unos segundos del paisaje. Las enormes rocas de color oscuro, frente a la arena de color claro, el color verde de la montaña y el contraste entre el azul del mar y el azul del cielo. Además de la tranquilidad que se respira en el lugar, no hay nadie más a parte de nosotros.

Castle se encarga de sacar a nuestra hija del coche, y ambos cargamos con una mochila cada uno, caminando hasta la arena. Nos colocamos cerca de la orilla y Emily echa a correr entusiasmada por mojarse los pies en el agua.

Rick y yo nos miramos con complicidad, felices de ver a nuestra pequeña divertirse, y, tras extender una de las toallas sobre la arena, nos sentamos en silencio.

De nuevo estoy a punto de contárselo, cuando él se adelanta con un movimiento que me estremece. Rodea una de mis manos con la suya, haciéndome sentir su mano áspera, fuerte y grande, sobre la mía.

No puedo evitar alzar la mirada hacia él, quien rápidamente posa sus ojos azules sobre los míos. Algo en su mirada hace que de pronto sienta un cosquilleo en mi estómago, e inmediatamente sé que mi instinto no me jugaba una mala pasada.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – dice con delicadeza, dejando después que una pequeña sonrisa escape de sus labios.

El aliento se escapa de mi boca, sin poder llegar a formular ninguna palabra. Lo sabe. Pero… ¿cómo se ha enterado? Y lo que es peor… ¿por qué sonríe?

-Kate, que estés embarazada es la mejor noticia que podría escuchar ahora mismo, ¿por qué no me lo has contado?

-Yo…

-Sé que la situación no es la ideal, pero en unas semanas estaremos de vuelta en la ciudad, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Solo recuerdo una vez anterior en la que el olor a café te provocase nauseas – dice, desviando la mirada hacia Emily – Además… esta mañana encontré el test de embarazo por casualidad.

-Rick…

-Al principio me he enfadado porque me habría gustado que me lo contases tú, pero después de pensarlo… entiendo que la situación no es la mejor y que después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… quizás no te he dado la confianza suficiente todavía.

-Rick, para el carro – alzo la voz de pronto, porque si no le freno, la situación va a ir todavía a peor – Ese no es el motivo por el que no te lo he contado.

Él me observa, sin comprender a dónde quiero llegar. Y ese es el problema, pienso, que no ha entendido nada.

Cojo aire antes de darle la noticia. No es fácil para mí, pero sé que no va a ser fácil tampoco para él escucharlo.

-Cariño… - le digo, apretando su mano ahora entre las mías – No te lo he contado antes porque…

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-No sé si el bebé que estoy esperando es tuyo.

El silencio entre los dos comienza a tornarse en tensión. No puedes llegar a percibir ningún sonido, pero casi ves cómo se avecina la tormenta, tu corazón se acelera mientras la persona que tienes enfrente pasa por diferentes estados: confusión, decepción, ira. Esta última es la que se apodera de Rick.

Rápidamente se deshace del agarre de nuestras manos y se levanta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! – grita, dando una patada a la arena.

Yo no puedo evitar levantarme tras él e intentar calmarlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo argumentar nada en contra de su enfado.

-Rick… - Mis ojos se humedecen y de un instante a otro siento mis mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas.

Él no me mira, ni siquiera creo que me escuche. Simplemente echa a correr, huyendo, dejándome allí plantada, con Emily, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Rick! – Grito su nombre un par de veces, esperando que se de la vuelta y vuelva con nosotras, sin embargo él se pierde entre los árboles - ¡Joder! – Grito yo ahora, pateando la arena, intentando deshacerme de mi frustración.

-¿Mami, ha dónde ha ido papá? – La voz de Emily a mi espalda me hace reaccionar e inmediatamente me obligo a calmarme.

-Papi necesita un rato a solas – digo, tras limpiarme las lágrimas, agachándome junto a ella.

-¿Va a volver? – comprendo al escuchar su pregunta, que seguramente mis intentos por actuar con normalidad frente a ella, no han servido demasiado.

-Claro que sí, cielo – le digo antes de abrazarla, no solo consiguiendo reconfortarla a ella, sino también consiguiendo reconfortarme a mí misma.

* * *

Amontono la arena en una pequeña montaña, donde Emily la recoge después para intentar formar un castillo, mientras mi mente solo piensa en dónde está Castle en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, rápidamente obtengo la respuesta. No sé realmente por qué lo hago, quizás intuición, pero alzo la cabeza y mis ojos captan un leve movimiento, a varios metros, en la cima del acantilado.

Me levanto y echo a correr hacia allí, gritando su nombre, como si eso sirviese de algo, como si me fuese a escuchar, o como si fuese a llegar a tiempo de detenerlo.

Emily corre detrás de mí gritando mi nombre.

Freno en seco cuando lo veo saltar, y creo ver toda nuestra vida pasar delante de mí a cámara lenta mientras él salta al vacío, para, finalmente, escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo contra el agua. Los siguientes instantes están llenos de tensión.

Creo escuchar a Emily hablar o preguntar algo a mis espaldas, sin embargo el sonido de mi respiración es tan fuerte que me impide escucharla, y mis ojos están clavados en el mar, en el punto donde se supone que debería aparecer Castle, a no ser que…

Suelto un largo suspiro cuando lo veo resurgir de debajo del agua. Y la espera se me hace eterna mientras él nada hacia la orilla. Tengo el tiempo suficiente para pasar de estar terriblemente asustada, a estar completamente enfadada con él.

-Eso ha sido un acto muy estúpido por tu parte – le digo, clavándole el dedo en el pecho en cuanto sale del agua.

Él se echa hacia atrás, casi tambaleándose, debido a mi pequeño empujón y su cansancio después de nadar hasta la orilla.

-Tan estúpido como mentirme y salir sola por la noche para encontrarte con Lanie – dice él, también enfadado.

-Castle eres imbécil – le susurro, en un tono que es de evidente enfado, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que Emily no lo escuche – Nada de esto es solamente mi culpa, éramos dos aquella noche si no te acuerdas.

-Parece que fui lo suficientemente estúpido entonces.

Sus palabras me hieren más de lo que pueda pensar. Hago un gran esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no se agolpen en mis ojos, y me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a recoger todas nuestras cosas y volver a la cabaña.

-Eso no ha sido divertido papá, ¿por qué has saltado?

Escucho cómo Emily le pregunta, también en un tono de enfado. Sin embargo no me quedo a escuchar su respuesta. Me alejo sintiendo el escozor en mi garganta.

Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, sé que las cosas no van a ser como a ninguno nos hubiese gustado.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Aunque para un par de personas me gustaría pedir que si no os gusta lo respeto totalmente, es más, yo misma pido que si es así me lo digáis para saber en qué puedo mejorar, pero si vais a poner algún comentario negativo, por favor, dad argumentos de por qué no os gusta. No me sirve de nada que digáis que os parece estúpido si no me dais los motivos. Gracias a quienes sí lo habéis hecho!**_

_**En este capítulo ha habido un pequeño salto temporal (tres meses), espero haberlo explicado bien. Cualquier duda, preguntad y lo explicaré en la siguiente actualización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

Suspiro antes de entrar en mi apartamento, pues sé que mi padre tendrá algo que decirme, como todas las últimas veces que nos hemos visto.

Cuando entro, encuentro todo en silencio, y a oscuras, a excepción de una de las lámparas del salón. Mi padre se encuentra sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo un libro abierto entre sus manos.

Imagino que Emily lleva rato dormida.

Él alza la vista y me observa con cierto tono de preocupación en su mirada. Yo no digo nada, simplemente me quito el abrigo y dejo a un lado mi bolso, dirigiéndome a la cocina después. Abro el frigorífico, con la intención de encontrar cualquier cosa que me sacie el apetito, y lo encuentro repleto de comida.

-He visto que no tenías nada, así que hemos ido a hacer la compra – la voz de mi padre suena a mis espaldas.

-Te lo devolveré – le digo, escogiendo un yogurt de frambuesa.

-No hace falta – dice él. Aunque no me importa, se lo devolveré, al igual que espero devolverle todos los favores que me está haciendo cuidando de Emily ahora que Castle no está.

Agarro una cucharilla y me dirijo hasta el sofá, sentándome y apoyando mis pies sobre la mesa. Mi padre me sigue, aunque no se sienta.

-Katie…

-¿Cómo ha ido cuando las has recogido de la escuela? – le pregunto, intentando interrumpirle. Él suspira, sabiendo de mis intenciones.

-Bien. Aunque ha preguntado por Rick.

Trago el yogurt con dificultad y continúo sin hablar del tema.

-Katie, creo que deberías hablar con ella… Emily sigue esperándolo y…

-Volverá – le digo, alzando la voz – No está muerto, no nos ha abandonado, Castle volverá.

Esta vez es él quien se queda en silencio. Seguramente no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero ya estoy harta de que hablen de él como si no fuese a volver. Como si nos hubiese abandonado, o peor, pensando que quizá esté muerto.

-Está bien – dice, con apenas un hilo de voz – Iré mañana a recoger a Emily a la misma hora.

Me froto la frente cuando se marcha, como si eso fuese a ayudar a deshacerme de este dolor de cabeza. Decido que lo mejor es tomar un baño de espuma y me dirijo hasta el baño, encendiendo el grifo y regulando la temperatura después.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y camino en silencio hasta el dormitorio de mi pequeña. La pequeña luz de color azul encendida en su dormitorio, esa que le ayuda a dormir, me permite vislumbrar su cara angelical mientras duerme. Me inclino sobre ella y beso su cabecita, acariciando después su mejilla.

Vuelvo al cuarto de baño y me deshago de la ropa, quedándome completamente desnuda. Cierro el grifo y me introduzco en la bañera, sintiendo el agua caliente como un efecto relajante sobre mi piel. Apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo y miro hacia un lado, añorando una copa de vino.

Acaricio mi barriga, sabiendo que necesito relajarme no solo por mí, sino también por mi bebé. Inmediatamente mi mente se traslada a aquella cabaña en el bosque, hace exactamente noventa y tres días.

* * *

Me dirijo hacia el coche sin escuchar a Castle, que viene detrás de mí, intentando detenerme.

Intento abrir la puerta del automóvil, pero él es más rápido. Con un limpio movimiento me aprisiona contra el coche. Intento zafarme, pero lo único que consigo es quedar frente a él, su cara a apenas unos milímetros de la mía. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocan la una con la otra. Y siento todo su cuerpo mojado humedecer mi ropa.

-Siento lo que te he dicho – dice, llevando una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla, mientras me aprisiona con el resto de su cuerpo.

Yo no digo nada. Creo que cualquier palabra que salga ahora mismo de mi boca, solo podría empeorar las cosas.

-Nada me gustaría más que el bebé que estás esperando sea mío, pero…

-¡Papi, mira lo que he encontrado! - grita Emily, acercándose con una concha en la mano.

-Hablamos luego – es lo único que digo, y lo único que hace falta para que él se aparte y, al igual que yo, ponga una sonrisa para nuestra hija.

Emily nos observa a ambos, pues aunque no entiende qué está pasando, no es tonta y sabe que algo extraño pasa entre su padre y yo ahora mismo.

Me agacho y la cojo en brazos, preguntándole sobre la concha que tiene en la mano. Ella me la muestra entusiasmada por haberla encontrado, mientras yo la siento en el coche y le abrocho el cinturón.

Castle regresa apenas unos minutos más tarde con todas nuestras cosas, y las deja en el maletero.

Realizamos el trayecto de vuelta a la cabaña en silencio. Cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor veo que nuestra pequeña se ha quedado dormida, sosteniendo la concha en la mano. Sonrío con ternura al ver cómo su cabeza se ladea hacia un lado y mueve inconscientemente los labios.

-No podemos volver a discutir delante de ella – digo, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

Castle aparta la mirada unos segundos de la carretera, para mirar a Emily por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si, no creo que eso le beneficie en nada. Ni tampoco a nosotros – dice.

-Para ella fue normal que estuviésemos separados por dos años, porque no recordaba el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Pero es feliz teniéndonos a los dos a su lado.

Castle me mira, sin saber qué decir a mis palabras, sabiendo que es cierto.

-Creo que no entendería que nos volviésemos a separar, sería complicado para ella – digo. Pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en el bebé… No sé cómo podría reaccionar Emily.

Rick para el coche y observo que ya hemos llegado a la cabaña. Se gira levemente hacia mí y me agarra la mano.

-Kate, eso no va a pasar. No me voy a separar de vosotras otra vez.

Siento alivio al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo todavía tengo la necesidad de saber qué es lo que quiere decir con todo eso. No podemos saber si el bebé que estoy esperando es suyo o de Josh, y en el caso de que fuese de Josh… por más que me doliese, entiendo que Castle no quisiese estar en su vida.

Salimos del coche y yo cargo con Emily en brazos, ya que estoy menos mojada que él. Entramos dentro y llevo a nuestra hija arriba para que siga durmiendo y así nosotros podemos hablar.

Sin embargo, cuando agarro la barandilla para bajar las escaleras, la situación que encuentro a mis pies me deja totalmente paralizada.

Dos hombres mantienen inmovilizado a Rick. Mientras uno lo agarra, el otro presiona una pistola sobre su sien.

Pienso que juego con ventaja, pues no me han visto todavía. Trato de pensar algo rápidamente, pero es demasiado tarde. La voz de uno de ellos hace que se me erice el pelo.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Es la poli – Es el que sostiene a Castle el que habla – Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte personalmente, preciosa.

Me llevo la mano a la espalda, sin embargo solo llevo el cinturón, dejé la pistola en el salón antes de ir a la playa. Maldigo mi estúpida idea de haber salido desarmada.

-¿Buscas esto? – dice el otro, dejando entrever sus dientes torcidos, mientras me muestra la pistola con la que está apuntando a Rick.

Castle aprovecha el momento y se zarandea, intentando escapar del que lo mantiene agarrado, pero no lo consigue. El que tiene la pistola en la mano le golpea en el costado y después ambos comienzan a reír.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras a pesar de saber que es absurdo. Ellos son dos y van armados, mientras que yo no tengo nada con lo qué defenderme.

-Os habéis escondido muy bien todo este tiempo – dice el de la pistola – Pero el jefe es más listo, ¿eh Rick? Tarde o temprano os acabaríamos encontrando.

-Soltadlo – digo, mirando a Castle quien aprieta la mandíbula seguramente tratando de pensar en cómo librarse de ésta – No tenemos nada que os pueda ayudar. Castle no pertenece a vuestra mafia.

Se miran entre ellos y se hacen una seña, el que agarra a Castle se lleva la mano a la espalda y saca otra pistola, colocándola en la cabeza de Rick, mientras el que tiene mi pistola en la mano se acerca a mí.

Su olor a whisky y sudor se clava en mis fosas nasales, haciendo que tenga que retener el aliento para no tener arcadas.

-Precisamente hemos venido a buscar a tu marido porque no pertenece a nuestra banda. Dos años trabajando con nosotros…. – Comienza a caminar a mi alrededor mientras habla – Jefe pensaba que se podía empezar a confiar en él, y sin embargo… nos ha traicionado.

-Sí, el jefe decidirá si puede continuar con nosotros o si te lo enviamos en rodajas – dice riendo el otro.

El que sostiene mi pistola le mira con desaprobación, como si hubiese hablado de más, pero inmediatamente después se gira hacia a mí y, me susurra al lado de la oreja.

-Casi nadie se libra, no cuando nos traicionan.

Los observo a antes, intento quedarme con sus caras, con cualquier rasgo que los pueda identificar. Además de retener detalles como cuando nombran a su jefe, sin referirse a él con un nombre propio.

Me armo de valor e intento realizar una llave que aprendí cuando estaba en la academia, sin embargo él es más rápido y me aprisiona por la espalda, comenzando a reír después.

-¡Suéltala! – grita Castle, intentando zafarse del otro individuo.

-¿No te gusta que toquen a tu mujer? – Ríe en mi oreja .

-Si lo prefieres, podemos ir a despertar a tu hija – dice el otro.

Esta vez soy yo quien se retuerce, tratando de librarme de los fuertes brazos que me aprisionan, y escupo al que retiene a Castle, sintiéndome llena de odio.

-Atrévete a tocarla y esparzo tus sesos por todo el salón – le digo, mirándole con odio y rabia.

-Shhhh tranquila – dice ahora el que me sujeta, pegando su boca a mi oído, mientras baja una mano hasta mi trasero, tocándome y disfrutando de ello – Habrá tiempo para todo.

-Dejadlas en paz, hacerme lo que queráis a mí – grita Rick desde el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya. No eres tan valiente después de todo, ¿no Rick? – Después de decir eso me suelta, empujándome a un lado con fuerza, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio – Afortunadamente para vosotros, hoy tenemos órdenes de llevarte solo a ti.

-No os vais a salir con la vuestra – les digo, haciendo que ambos claven la mirada en mí.

-También tenemos un mensaje para ti, guapa. Jefe nos pidió que te quedase claro que si cuentas algo de esto a alguien, o intentas hacer algo por tu cuenta… Recibirás poco a poco partes de tu novio en pedazos. Primero será su oreja – dice, mirándome con una sonrisa sádica – Después una mano, el brazo…

-Os creéis más fuertes de lo que pensáis – digo, sin saber realmente qué es lo que quiero hacerles pensar – Tenéis a parte de la policía vigilándoos de cerca ahora mismo, no sois muy listos si pensáis que os podéis ir de rositas.

-Supongo que tus compañeros no te han informado todavía de qué ha pasado esta mañana con el agente Martínez. El pobre… - dice, fingiendo lástima – cuando cogió su coche esta mañana, no controló la velocidad y los frenos le fallaron. Es una lástima para el cuerpo de policía, pero supongo que podréis sobrevivir sin él.

Siento cómo poco a poco la rabia consume mi cuerpo, haciéndome tensar todos los músculos.

-Si quieres continuar investigando… los siguientes serán los detectives Ryan y Esposito.

Sonríe al ver mi mirada de rabia y pánico.

-Kate, haz lo que dicen. Por favor no investigues, olvida todo lo que sabes, no intentes buscarme.

-Sí Kate, haz caso a tu marido.

-Volveré, Kate. Seremos una familia todos juntos.

Miro a Castle como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Por favor, hazme caso.

El hombre que lo agarra, tira de él hacia arriba haciéndole ponerse en pie. Yo intento acercarme a ellos para retenerlos, a pesar de que Castle no pone ninguna resistencia, pero el que sostiene mi pistola la carga contra la cabeza de Rick, dispuesto a disparar si lo cree necesario.

-Te quiero Kate, os quiero.

-¡Castle!

Salgo corriendo a fuera solo para ver cómo lo montan en un todoterreno negro y se marchan. A pesar de las lágrimas que me impiden ver con claridad, me fijo en la matrícula y la memorizo. Aunque no sirva de nada, quizás se trate de un vehículo robado que cambien en cuanto tengan la oportunidad.

Pienso en seguirlos pero no puedo hacerlo y dejar a Emily sola.

Vuelvo a la cabaña y busco mi móvil entre las mochilas que habíamos llevado a la playa. Cuando lo encuentro lo desbloqueo, a pesar de estar temblando, e intento acceder a la agenda para buscar el contacto de Espo o Ryan, sin embargo la notificación de un mensaje de texto me salta en la pantalla en ese momento.

_Hey Kate, Martinez ha tenido un accidente de tráfico esta mañana. No ha sobrevivido_ – Espo.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, mientras las palabras de Castle retumban en mi cabeza:

_"No investigues, olvida todo lo que sabes, no intentes buscarme. Volveré, Kate. Seremos una familia todos juntos."_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y todas vuestras reviews del último capítulo. Gracias igualmente a quienes se toman su tiempo en leerme. **_

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

El sonido del timbre resuena en mi cabeza e inmediatamente mis piernas se ponen en marcha, dirigiéndome hasta la puerta de una manera casi mecánica. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, demasiado, y no puedo pensar con claridad. Lo único que sé es que tengo miedo, por ese paquete que llevo esperando varios meses. Ese paquete que, con todas mis fuerzas, deseo que no llegue.

-Aquí tienes, preciosa

A pesar de que la voz del mensajero, acompañada por su posterior carcajada, es muy familiar, inconfundible, ni siquiera reparo en su cara.

Agarro el paquete entre mis manos temblorosas. De repente me veo sola, no sé en qué momento se ha ido el mensajero y ni siquiera me importa. Me veo sumida en la oscuridad, a excepción de una clara luz que ilumina mis manos, y el paquete que sostengo entre estas.

Me arrodillo en el suelo, sollozando, sabiendo lo que me voy a encontrar al abrir esa caja, y la desempaqueto lentamente.

Un grito despavorido sale de mi garganta al ver la mano de Rick, ensangrentada.

-¡No! ¡Rick!

Sin embargo, a continuación, una mano acaricia mi mejilla. Su cuerpo me rodea por la espalda, haciéndome que me calme. Es él. Sé que es él por su inconfundible olor, por el inconfundible tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel.

-Rick.

-Shhh – es lo único que sale de su boca.

Y yo no digo nada más. Solamente me relajo, arropada entre sus brazos, como tantas veces he soñado en estos últimos meses.

De pronto un golpe me pone rápidamente en alerta. El calor de sus brazos alrededor mío ha desaparecido. Se ha ido.

Abro los ojos y me cuesta varios segundos asimilar que todo ha sido un sueño. Parecía tan real… Siento un frío sudor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, acompañado de un leve malestar. Decido levantarme a por un vaso de agua, no sin antes reparar en el olor a mi alrededor. Su olor.

¿Será todavía parte del sueño? Quizás tengo tan grabado su olor en mi mente que mis sentidos me están jugando una mala pasada. Sin embargo… las mantas del otro lado de la cama están revueltas. Frunzo el ceño, aunque le resto importancia ya que yo misma las he podido mover mientras dormía.

Camino descalza hasta la cocina, hasta llegar al frigorífico y hacerme con una botella de agua. Bebo directamente de la botella, demasiado despreocupada en estos momentos como para molestarme en alcanzar un vaso.

Un golpe en el salón me pilla por sorpresa, haciendo que derrame parte del agua sobre mi pijama. Sin embargo, cuando me giro hacia allí para ver qué ha sido, compruebo que simplemente es la ventana golpeando.

Me extraño porque sé que antes de irme a dormir he comprobado que todas las ventanas y puertas estuviesen cerradas. Es una medida de seguridad que tomo desde que Emily y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta.

Me pongo en alerta, observando cada rincón del salón, desde la oscuridad, pero comprobando que todo está en orden.

Supongo que simplemente no he debido cerrarla bien, y hago una nota mental de comprobarlo dos veces la próxima vez. Vuelvo a dejar la botella de agua en el frigorífico, y me acerco hasta el salón.

Cierro la ventana, de nuevo sorprendida por ese familiar olor, hasta que reparo en un papel doblado que hay sobre el asiento de la ventana. Frunzo el ceño pero inmediatamente me siento allí, encogiendo las piernas. Mi lugar favorito de la casa.

Sin tan siquiera desdoblarlo, lo huelo primero. Dicen que cuando estás embarazada el sentido del olfato es mucho más intenso. Y aunque normalmente reparas más en los olores desagradables… este no es el caso.

Sostengo la nota entre mis manos durante varios minutos, con miedo a abrirla. Sin saber si realmente quiero leer lo que pone en ella. Sin embargo, finalmente la desdoblo. Acaricio su caligrafía con la yema de mis dedos y por fin me decido a leerla:

"_Siento no poder estar a tu lado. Siento no poder despertarte para clamarte entre mis brazos cuando por las noches gritas mi nombre, imaginando cualquier atrocidad que me puedan estar haciéndome. No te pongas en lo peor, lo más duro por lo que estoy pasando es no poder estar a vuestro lado. Te quiero. Dile a Emily que la amo con locura, y háblale de mí a ese bebé. Cuando vuelva le contaré lo maravillosa que eres, lo fuerte y lo valiente que estás siendo por los dos. Os quiero, Rick."_

Abrazo el trozo de papel contra mi pecho, sin molestarme en secar mis lágrimas.

Irremediablemente mi cabeza se pone en marcha. ¿Por qué ha escrito esta nota precisamente ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo más, está planeando hacer algo para volver con nosotras? ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, no me ha despertado?

Seguramente no fuese su intención, pero su visita, su nota, su recuerdo más intenso que nunca, hacen que una idea surja en claro en mi mente. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Dejo otra revista en el suelo, prácticamente deshecha, mientras mi hija recoge de la mesa todas las letras, personas, animales u objetos que yo he recortado.

-¿Te ayudo a pegarlos?

-No, yo me encargo – dice con total seriedad, como si se tratase de un asunto importante – Tú puedes seguir recortando.

-Perfecto – digo, con una sonrisa, poniéndome enseguida con otra revista.

Hoy es mi día libre y pienso pasarlo con Emily, por eso ahora mismo le estoy ayudando a hacer un collage que tiene que llevar al colegio el próximo día.

Cuando voy a comenzar a recortar a una actriz de Hollywood, alguien llama a la puerta, haciendo que me quede bloqueada por unos segundos.

-¡Mami, alguien ha llamado al timbre! – me recuerda Emily.

-Si, cielo, ya voy. Tú quédate aquí, ¿vale?

Me levanto y ella asiente, sin darle más importancia, volviendo a su tarea.

Antes de abrir, compruebo por la mirilla de quien se trata, e inmediatamente el leve tembleque de mis manos desaparece.

Abro la puerta, contenta de ver allí a mi compañero, a pesar de que no me lo esperaba y no sé a qué ha venido.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? – pregunto, nada más abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días a ti también – dice él, alzando una caja de donuts que lleva entre sus manos.

Sonrío de medio lado, agradecida por ese detalle. Realmente estoy hambrienta, últimamente siempre lo estoy.

-¡Tío Javi! – Emily corre hacia él como un torbellino, así que agarro la caja de donuts rápidamente, y justo a tiempo.

-¡Ey, pero mira qué grande estás, dentro de poco vas a ser más alta que yo!

-Sí – dice ella, inflando sus mofletes de orgullo.

Me encamino al salón, seguida de los dos, y coloco la caja de donuts sobre la mesa, sin que llegue a molestar con la tarea de Emily. Después de coger uno cada uno y comenzar a devorarlos, mi hija vuelve a su collage.

-¿Tío Javi, quieres ayudarme?

-Depende, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Es un collage para el cole. Mami me estaba ayudando y me está quedando el que mejor.

-Sí tío Javi, aquí tienes un par de revistas – le digo, ofreciéndole así mi trabajo.

Él me mira con cara de venganza y yo continúo comiendo, tratando de no reírme. Sin embargo él enseguida comienza a recortar, ayudando a mi hija.

Escucho, desde un segundo plano, su conversación, donde Espo le pregunta cómo va el colegio y ella le cuenta quiénes son sus amigos y cuáles son sus asignaturas favoritas.

-Cuando papi vuelva le voy a pedir que me lleve al zoo – dice de repente, mientras coloca pegamento a la imagen de un león.

Espo me mira, pero yo rehúyo su mirada, huyendo a la cocina. Sin embargo, y como era de esperar, no tarda en seguirme.

-No hace falta que me des ninguna charla – le digo, cruzada de brazos, antes de que empiece a hablar.

-No he dicho nada – dice él, alzando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

Se apoya de espaldas en la encimera de la cocina, cruzándose de brazos, justo como estoy haciendo yo, y se queda en silencio. Y yo lo odio por utilizar ese método conmigo, sobretodo porque sabe que funciona.

-Volverá – es lo único que digo.

-No digo que no, pero… Sabes que soy amigo de Castle, pero ante todo soy tu amigo. No quiero verte sufrir otra vez. No es justo que se marche y os deje aquí, sobretodo en tu estado.

-No vayas por ahí, eso no es lo que ha pasado. Castle no nos ha abandonado.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero no nos cuentas nada.

Suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No puedo contaros nada.

-Como quieras, pero si necesitas ayuda…

-Lo sé – le digo, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Sé que está ahí, tanto él como Ryan, y que puedo contar con ellos.

-Por cierto… - dice, ahora mirando el reloj de su muñeca - ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama? Creía que tenías una cita con tu médico.

Ruedo los ojos. Maldita Lanie, pienso.

-No voy a ir, ¿vale? Así que si eso es a lo que has venido… - digo, comenzando a caminar por la cocina.

-Ya te saltaste la cita el mes pasado, ¿no quieres saber si tu hijo está creciendo sano?

-Espo…

-Escucha – dice, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano en mi hombro – Sé que no es conmigo con quien te gustaría ir, pero no estás sola. Además, no me pienso ir hasta que no te convenza.

Ruedo los ojos de nuevo y suspiro, enfadada. No es así como debería ser, se suponía que Castle estaría a mi lado, que iríamos juntos a todas las ecografías, que me cogería de la mano y se emocionaría conmigo al igual que hizo durante el embarazo de Emily.

Y me siento culpable porque ni siquiera sé si el bebé es suyo, y quizás sí sea justo que tenga que pasar por todo esto sola.

-¿No crees que a Emily le hará ilusión ver a su hermano o hermana? – Espo intenta ayudarme, viendo mis ojos húmedos.

Asiento, pensando en mi hija y en lo feliz que se va a poner cuando sepa a dónde vamos.

* * *

Todos en la sala, incluida la doctora, reímos al ver la expresión de Emily tras ver por primera vez al bebé.

-¿Eso es el bebé? – dice, con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Me seco las lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. También es la primera vez que veo a mi segundo hijo, o hija, y aunque Espo tenía razón, y no es él quien querría que estuviese a mi lado, agradezco que haya venido.

Además, ahora sé que el bebé está sano y fuerte.

Me limpio la barriga mientras la doctora le entrega a Emily, que se encuentra en brazos de Eso, un par de copias de la ecografía. Tras darle las gracias y asegurarle que vendré el próximo mes, salimos de la consulta.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarte – dice Javi, mirando las ecografías – Creo que va a ser niño, eso de ahí parece…

Le doy un suave golpe en el hombro antes de que continúe y le abrazo.

-Gracias por convencerme.

Nos despedimos de él y se marcha a la comisaría.

-Me gustaría enseñárselo a papi – dice Emily, con una expresión triste, refiriéndose a las ecografías.

-¿Sabes a quién le hará mucha ilusión verlas?

* * *

Apenas unos minutos después, estamos en el loft de Castle. Está cerca de la consulta, así que ni siquiera hemos necesitado coger un taxi.

Observo cómo Martha se seca las lágrimas, emocionada de ver a su nieto. O eso espero. Ella también lo está pasando mal al no saber dónde está su hijo. Es la única que sabe de verdad lo que pasó en esa cabaña. Como madre, tuve la obligación moral de contárselo.

Sin embargo, no pienso contarle lo qué estoy planeando hacer.

Me disculpo para ir al baño, y me adentro en el dormitorio de Castle. Intento ser objetiva y no dejarme llevar por la emoción al verme rodeada de tantos recuerdos.

Me dirijo hasta su mesilla, donde sé que guarda una agenda con un montón de contactos importantes. Agradezco su manía de guardarlos a mano, a pesar de su estúpida teoría de que un día nos ataquen los alienígenas y nos dejen sin electricidad y entonces no podremos recurrir a nuestros contactos a través de la agenda del móvil. Estúpido, pero inteligente, pienso.

Paso las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a las iniciales P.I., investigador privado. Arranco la página con los datos del contacto que estoy buscando y vuelvo a poner la agenda en su sitio, antes de salir de nuevo al salón como si nada.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Es un capítulo muy breve, pero si no lo actualizaba ya, iba a estar varios días más sin poder escribir nada, así que breve, pero espero que suficiente. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews, como siempre digo, ayudan mucho a continuar con la historia. Cuántas más reviews más ganas de escribir y antes escribiré, así que ya sabéis :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

Cierro el cuento y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche, arropando después a Emily.

-Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo? – pregunta en un susurro.

-No cielo, tienes que dormir en tu propia cama.

La tenue luz, provocada por la pequeña lámpara que utiliza para dormir, me permite vislumbrar su cara poniéndome ojitos.

-Por fa, es que echo de menos a papi – dice, y continúa mirándome con esos ojitos, expresión que ha adoptado gracias a Castle, al igual que su poder de persuasión.

Le miro con ternura, pues me es imposible decirle que no cuando se trata de esa mirada. Sin embargo… yo también echo de menos a Castle.

-Hacemos una cosa, yo me quedo aquí contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿vale?

-Vale – dice, ahora en un tono más alto de voz, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ruedo los ojos y me tumbo a su lado. Ella se abraza a mí, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre.

-Buenas noches – susurra, posando después sus labios sobre mi vientre, dándole así un cálido beso al bebé.

No puedo evitar inclinarme y darle un beso sobre la cabeza, agradecida de que esté feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita. Entendería si estuviese recelosa por ello, sin embargo, ya tengo suficiente por lo que preocuparme, y me enorgullece que ella esté siendo de ayuda.

* * *

Con cuidado, consigo deslizarme entre las sábanas y salir del dormitorio sin que ella se despierte.

Camino hacia mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama, cogiendo después el libro que guardo bajo mi almohada.

Me muerdo el labio tras leer cómo Nikki y Rook se dan un apasionado beso. Sé que Rick escribió ese libro pensando en nosotros. Pensó en esos personajes, en su historia, antes incluso de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir.

De alguna manera, leer sus libros me hace sentirlo cerca.

Cierro el libro cuando los dos personajes se empiezan a quitar la ropa frenéticamente. Suspiro, mirando el techo del dormitorio. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo… solo veo a Rick, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Y por si fuera poco… su torso desnudo.

_Maldita sea mi imaginación y maldita sea la falta de sexo_ – pienso - _¿Por qué me haces esto, Rick?_

Vuelvo a morderme el labio y rápidamente agarro el libro. Apenas me lleva unos minutos leer la escena completa. Vuelvo a cerrar el libro y esta vez apago la luz, con la absurda intención de intentar dormir.

La escena de sexo entre Nikki y Rook, o entre mí y Rick, se repite una y otra vez en mi mente.

Deslizo mi mano por debajo de mi ya abultado vientre, colocándola por debajo de mi ropa interior, hasta llegar al punto exacto que necesito. Con los ojos cerrados, dejo que la escena se repita una y otra vez en mi mente y simplemente me dejo llevar.

-Rick – mis labios se mueven, casi de una manera inconsciente, susurrando su nombre cuando consigo llegar al punto de placer que necesitaba.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. No tiene comparación a cuando es él el que me provoca ese placer, sin embargo… algo es algo, supongo.

* * *

Llevo la mano hasta mi mesita de noche, tratando de deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla para parar el molesto sonido de la alarma. Tardo unos segundos en comprender que no se trata de la alarma, sino de una llamada telefónica.

Me hago con el móvil, observando que se trata de un número desconocido.

Cuando me remuevo un poco, noto un cuerpecito pequeño pegado a mí. Sacudo la cabeza al ver que Emily está durmiendo en mi cama, a pesar de no saber en qué momento de la noche se ha escapado de la suya para venir conmigo.

Salgo de mi dormitorio para no despertarla, y descuelgo el teléfono, caminando hacia mi rincón en la ventana del salón.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto al escuchar el silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Mi voz suena áspera y entrecortada, dejando en evidencia que me acabo de despertar.

-Katherine – la voz ronca que pronuncia mi nombre hace que me sobresalte rápidamente. Sin duda reconozco al investigador privado, amigo personal de Castle y al cuál le debía un par de favores, que me está ayudando.

-¿Tienes algo? – Pregunto con nerviosismo -¿Lo has encontrado?

-Antes que nada, siento llamar a estas horas, pero he encontrado algo y he supuesto que te gustaría saberlo.

La tranquilidad que utiliza para hablar me resulta molesta y me pone todavía más nerviosa. Hace una semana que contacté con él, y todavía no había tenido una repuesta con algún avance en la investigación, por supuesto que no me importa la hora que sea.

-¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? – digo, ahorrándome cualquier palabra de más.

-Veo que vas directa – dice. Por la pausa que hace después y el sonido de su garganta, imagino que está fumando – Vayamos por pasos. Averigüé dónde está Rick, hace unos días.

-¿Lo sabes desde hace unos días y no me habías dicho nada?

-Sé dónde está, pero no tenía nada que te pudiese ayudar a que salga de ahí – Suspiro, cabreada, y no digo nada. Supongo que eso es suficiente para hacerle continuar – Tal y como tú pensabas, no está retenido en contra de su voluntad.

-Claro que no, está ahí porque esos hijos de puta amenazaron con acercarse a nosotras.

-Sin embargo, tiene varios ojos en su espalda que lo controlan continuamente, con lo cual le resultaría muy difícil hacer cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de ayudarle, ¿has encontrado algo?

-No algo, sino alguien – dice, haciendo después una pausa misteriosa.

-¿Alguien? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que hay alguien más interesado en los pasos de esta mafia, y más en concreto, en los pasos del escritor.

-¿Otro investigador?

-Llevo demasiados años en la profesión como para reconocer a uno de los míos. No, no se trata de un investigador. Se trata de un agente del FBI.

-¿Un agente del FBI, crees que está intentando destapar el desentramado de la mafia?

-No sabría decir cuáles son sus objetivos, lo que sí te puedo decir es que debería tener más cuidado. Pone demasiado interés en que ellos no lo descubran, pero no observa el peligro a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es, cómo puedo contactar con él?

-No es él, es ella. Te acabo de enviar un email con una foto y la dirección donde puedes encontrarla.

-Gracias – le digo, desesperada por cortar la llamada y comprobar mi correo.

-Siento haber podido llegar solo hasta aquí. Tienen todo demasiado controlado, pero tengo la corazonada, de que ella te podrá ayudar.

-Castle te estará agradecido.

-Si quieres un consejo... La paciencia es una gran virtud que a veces nos ayuda a llegar más rápido a nuestros objetivos.

Tras esto, es él quien corta la llamada, así que rápidamente me dirijo a mi bandeja de entrada, abriendo el email que acabo de recibir.

-No me lo puedo creer – susurro cuando abro la fotografía y descubro de quién se trata.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Este es un capítulo importante en la resolución del caso, aunque como dije, en este fic no me quiero centrar especialmente en el caso, así que he utilizado este capítulo para "cerrarlo un poco", así ya a partir del siguiente lo puedo centrar de nuevo en la relación entre Castle y Beckett. **_

_**Gracias por las reviews. Me sabe mal pedirlo de nuevo, pero por favor, si tenéis un minuto, podéis comentar qué os parece. Os parecerá una tontería, pero muchas veces si no hay muchas reviews simplemente no dan ganas de actualizar tan a menudo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

Cierro la puerta del coche y desbloqueo mi móvil, buscando después en la agenda el número de mi padre. Me abrocho el cinturón mientras espero a que conteste.

-¿Diga? – responde, tras el tercer pitido.

-Papá, soy yo.

-Hola Katie – dice, utilizando el nombre con cariño - ¿Ya has salido de trabajar?

-En realidad no, te llamo para saber si te puedes quedar cuidando de Emily un rato más, ha surgido una complicación en el caso y voy a tener que quedarme hasta tarde – le miento.

-Claro, ningún problema.

-Gracias papá. ¿Cómo está Emily, ha cenado ya?

-Sí, ha cenado y ahora está viendo un rato los dibujos.

-Que no se quede hasta muy tarde – le digo – Mañana tiene colegio.

-Lo sé.

-Y recuerda, cuando se acueste…

-Le enciendo la lámpara pequeña, lo sé, no te preocupes, estará bien.

-Gracias – le digo una vez más.

-Tú tampoco te quedes hasta muy tarde, tienes que descansar, no es como antes – me recuerda, preocupándose por mi salud.

-No te preocupes papá. Un beso, y dale otro a Emily de mi parte.

Tras colgar, miro la dirección apuntada en una de las notas del móvil y enseguida me pongo en marcha.

Agradezco que a esas horas de la noche el tráfico sea menos denso, ya que en apenas media hora llego a mi destino. Aparco el coche frente al edificio indicado en mis notas, y simplemente espero.

Vuelvo a mirar la imagen que el detective amigo de Castle me envió por correo. Suspiro. Sería capaz de reconocerla incluso de espaldas. "La zorra de rojo", pienso. Jamás pensé que me volvería a cruzar con ella. Primero porque durante dos años pensé que era, o había sido, la amante de Rick, y no tenía ninguna intención de buscarla o cruzar ninguna palabra con ella. Y segundo porque… bueno, después de la confesión de Castle, dijo que ésta había sido asesinada.

Y sin embargo ahí está, pienso, observando la fotografía una vez más. Me llevo una mano al estómago al sentir un leve movimiento. Causado seguramente por las diferentes emociones que me produce estar aquí, esperando a esa mujer.

De pronto una mujer alta, con el cabello rubio y largo sobre su espalda se acerca al portal del edificio. Esta vez no va vestida de rojo, sino que lleva unos leggins oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se para, buscando las llaves en el bolso, y yo aprovecho para salir del coche y cruzar la calle.

Empujo la puerta antes de que se cierre del todo y la sigo hasta el ascensor. Me acerco hasta ella de manera sigilosa, lo suficiente como para asustarla.

-Entra al ascensor – le indico, mostrándole mi arma.

No dice nada, simplemente sigue mis órdenes. Imagino que pensando alguna estrategia.

Pulso el número 6, haciéndole ver que sé dónde vive.

-Te estás equivocando – dice. Es la primera vez que le escucho hablar, su voz es grave, pero femenina.

-No lo creo – le digo, enseñándole mi placa – Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Ella frunce el ceño y me mira fijamente.

-¿Y por eso la pistola en la espalda, no es mejor un, "hola qué tal, podemos hablar"?

Le miro fijamente, haciéndole saber que no estoy de humor para aguantar sus bromas. Hacemos el resto del trayecto en silencio, y agradezco que ningún otro vecino se haya subido en el ascensor a la vez que nosotras.

-Espera… yo a ti te conozco de algo.

-Camina – le indico, señalando la puerta de su apartamento, el 6B.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunta, en tono sarcástico cuando abre la puerta.

-Solo quiero hablar.

-Adelante, entonces – dice, señalándome el salón.

Camino detrás suya y nos sentamos en diferentes sillones, mirándonos la una a la otra. Ella parece divertida por la situación.

-Una poli embarazada – dice, observándome

-Ser policía no está reñido con ser madre.

-No, pero ¿sabes lo que hubiese podido pasar si me hubiese defendido cuando me has apuntado por la espalda?

Miro hacia otro lado, ignorando su comentario, sobretodo porque sé que tiene razón. Observo su casa, el salón está decorado con bastante gusto, aunque también tiene pinta de ser todo bastante caro.

-Sé que nos hemos visto antes, pero no consigo recordar dónde, ¿qué tal si me das una pista?

Yo no digo nada, sin embargo saco una fotografía del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se la muestro.

-Rick Castle – dice, con una amplia sonrisa.

Intento deshacerme del nudo de mi garganta cuando veo sus ojos iluminados mirando a Rick. De hecho, ya el simple detalle de que lo llame "Rick" me molesta.

-Así que tú debes de ser su mujer. No sabía que estabais esperando vuestro segundo hijo.

-Ya, ¿quién lo iba a pensar después de lo que pasó, verdad?

-Mira, tu marido besa de muerte – dice, haciendo que el odio hacia ella que todavía reside en mí se reviva – Pero eso es todo lo que sé. Nuestra relación nunca pasó de lo meramente profesional.

-¿Y ahora, en qué se basa vuestra relación?

Me arrepiento al instante de haber formulado esa pregunta, pero los celos se apoderan de mí, e imagino que las hormonas no ayudan tampoco. Sin embargo, ahora, y sobre todo después de la nota que nos escribió, confío en Castle más que nunca.

-Si te digo la verdad… No he vuelto a hablar con él desde hace algo más de dos años.

Estudio su mirada, y sus facciones. Después de años investigando a criminales, y no criminales, sé lo suficiente como para saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo. No parece el caso, sin embargo tampoco me está contando toda la verdad.

Saco el móvil y le enseño la fotografía que me envió el detective privado.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? – pregunta, confundida.

-Parece que no estás siendo muy cautelosa – chasca la lengua, molesta. Me pongo más seria y me inclino unos centímetros, queriendo parecer más cercana, mostrando cierto grado de empatía – Sé que los conoces de cerca, necesito que ayudes a Castle.

-No es tan sencillo – dice ella – Llevo años siguiéndoles los pasos. Estuve a punto de desmantelar todo, pero me sacaron del caso. Tuve que fingir mi muerte.

-Dejasteis a Rick ahí solo, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

-Como te he dicho, me sacaron del caso – dice – Solo cumplía órdenes.

-A veces hay que dejar de lado las órdenes.

-Si te refieres al lazo emocional con Rick, el mío no era tan fuerte. Sin embargo, no llegué hasta el FBI para dejar a una mafia como esta actuar a sus anchas solo porque "alguien" – dice, alzando los dedos en el aire formando unas comillas – decidió cerrar el caso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto, totalmente confundida.

-A que no me sacaron del caso por casualidad, al igual que tu marido no está ahí por casualidad.

-Castle dijo que su padre…

-Exacto.

Me explica que el padre de Castle mató a la hija de uno de los cabecillas de la banda. Recuerdo haber leído ese artículo, pero no le di más importancia. Sin embargo, parece que eso fue el inicio de todo. El padre de Rick lo ocultó durante años, situándose así como el mejor amigo del cabecilla, hasta que éstos lo descubrieron. Finalmente Castle acabó pagando por su padre.

-Pero entonces, Castle…

-Él no sabe nada de esto. Piensa que está ahí porque su padre les debía ciertos favores y les traicionó. Pero lo cierto es que quieren atraer de nuevo al padre de Rick, haciéndole pagar con la misma moneda.

-Dios mío… - me llevo una mano a la boca, conteniendo el aliento, y las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todavía estamos a tiempo de pararlo – me dice, sentándose a mi lado y colocando una mano sobre mi brazo.

Por un momento pienso en lo cómico de la situación. En que sea precisamente ella la que esté tratando de ayudarme en estos momentos.

-Has llegado en el momento adecuado – dice – Imagino que tendrás los recursos necesarios para poner en marcha una operación de alto nivel.

-Bueno, tengo algunos recursos pero…

-Yo no puedo confiar en mi gente, ya me sacaron una vez de este caso, no voy a dejar que lo fastidien de nuevo. Necesito que reúnas a varias personas de confianza, yo me encargo de organizarlo.

-Creo que podemos ser seis, contándonos a nosotras – digo, pensando en Espo, Ryan, y un par de agentes más en los que confío.

-¿Nosotras? – dice, riéndose. Le miro sin comprender. – No es que sea una experta en la materia, pero… ¿de cuánto estás, 7 meses?

-Cinco. Pero mi embarazo no me impide trabajar.

-No voy a poner en riesgo tu vida y la de tu hijo. Tú no entras en la operación. Puedes esperar en el coche, puedes escuchar, estar al tanto de todo… pero definitivamente, no actuarás.

-Creo que…

-Piensa en Rick, y en tu otra hija – dice, cortándome.

Y eso es suficiente para que no siga insistiendo, para dejar el orgullo a un lado y aceptar que tiene razón. Pero no estar al frente de la operación me asusta.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa no sé qué hora es. Ni siquiera me molesto en despertar a mi padre que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá.

Siento un malestar en todo mi cuerpo así que me dirijo al cuarto de baño lo antes posible, colocando mis dos manos sobre el lavabo. Apenas tardo unos segundos en vomitar lo poco que había cenado horas antes en la comisaría.

-¡Katie! ¿Katie, estás bien? – mi padre entra corriendo al baño, colocando una mano sobre mi espalda.

Le indico con la mano que solo necesito unos segundos. Cierro los ojos, todavía apoyada sobre el lavabo, hasta controlar mi respiración. Enjuago mi boca y me limpio, al igual que el lavamanos. Después mi padre me acompaña hasta mi cama. Yo me siento en el borde de ésta, mientras él se queda de pie, a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

No le respondo. Coloco mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis manos, tratando de aguantar el llanto que amenaza con escapar de mi garganta.

-No debiste quedarte hasta tan tarde – dice él – De hecho, no entiendo por qué lo has hecho, hacía semanas que tus compañeros se ocupaban de los casos por la noche. Necesitas descansar más, Katie…

-Necesito que vuelva – digo de repente. De mi garganta apenas sale un hilo de voz, pero imagino que es suficiente para que mi padre lo escuche, ya que se sienta a mi lado.

Me frota la espalda con su mano y me abraza contra él. Y es el preciso instante en el que me rompo. Dejo que toda la frustración, tristeza y desesperación salga de mí. Lloro durante varios minutos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, abrazada a mi padre.

-Seguro que volverá pronto – dice él al rato, cuando ya me he calmado un poco – O tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Sonríe al ver que ha conseguido hacerme reír.

-Todavía conservo esa escopeta que utilicé para asustar a tu primer novio.

Ruedo los ojos, sonriendo, y me seco las lágrimas. Le cojo la mano, agradeciéndole por su apoyo. Él se levanta y me da un beso en la frente.

-Ahora acuéstate a descansar. Yo me quedaré en el sofá esta noche.

-Papá, no es necesario, ya estoy bien, tú también necesitas descansar.

-Para un padre nunca será suficiente – dice, acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio – Además, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo en ese sofá.

Tras decir eso sale del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tuerzo el labio mirando la puerta cerrada, agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Me descalzo y me quito la ropa, colocándome una camiseta ancha, de Castle. Me tumbo bajo las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su olor. Cierro los ojos, intentando descansar. Mañana va a ser un día largo, pero sobretodo, crucial.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gracias mil por seguir la historia y por los comentarios positivos hacia ella. Obvio los negativos también se agradecen para mejorar (como he dicho otras veces), pero claro, los positivos me alegran más jaja **_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo, y los que le sigan.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

Entro al dormitorio de mi hija, que se remueve entre las sábanas. La luz del sol se filtra tras las cortinas.

-Despierta pequeñaja – le digo, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-No soy pequeñaja – se queja al mismo tiempo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa, despertando.

-¿Ah no? ¿Estás segura? – comienzo a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella intenta evitarlas, riendo.

Finalmente paro y me tumbo a su lado.

-Mami, anoche no viniste – dice, cambiando el tono de voz.

-Lo sé mi amor, mami estaba trabajando.

-Pensaba que tú también te habías marchado – rodea mi cintura con sus bracitos y apoya la cabeza sobre mi abultado vientre.

-Nunca haría eso.

-Pero papi…

-Cielo, ¿sabes que papi no nos ha abandonado, verdad? – Ella asiente, sin embargo no parece quedar muy convencida – Él no quería irse, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que arreglar unas cosas para protegernos.

-¿Igual que tú en tu trabajo?

-Más o menos.

-Pero yo echo de menos a papi, quiero que venga ya.

-Yo también lo echo de menos – le confieso – Echo de menos cuando estábamos los tres tumbados en la cama. Sus besos. Su risa…

-O cuando nos hacía cosquillas y nosotras le tirábamos los cojines encima – dice riendo.

-Si… - acaricio su cabello suave, deslizándolo entre mis dedos mientras intento que el recuerdo de Castle me de fuerzas.

-O cuando no me apetecía lavarme los dientes y guardábamos el secreto para que no te enterases – dice, inclinándose y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué hicisteis qué? – le digo, fingiendo enfado mientras frunzo el ceño.

Ella comienza a reírse a carcajadas y se baja rápidamente de la cama, huyendo de mis cosquillas.

-Venga a desayunar, o llegarás tarde al cole - digo entre risas mientras me bajo yo también de la cama.

* * *

Cuando salimos a la cocina, mi padre está sirviéndose café en una taza. Me ofrece un poco, pero yo niego con la cabeza. A pesar de que con el embarazo no he dejado la cafeína del todo, evito tomar mi café por las mañanas ya que siempre acababa dándome nauseas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me dice, mientras vuelco los cereales de Emily en su pequeño bol de Pepa Pig.

-Mejor – le muestro una pequeña sonrisa para que vea que es cierto. Me encuentro mejor físicamente, aunque lo cierto es que estoy aterrada por lo que pueda pasar esta noche con Castle.

Le ofrezco a Emily su tazón con cereales mientras está sentada a la mesa, entretenida con una muñeca de Frozen. Observo cómo mi padre la mira con un deje de preocupación.

-Estaba preocupada por mí – digo, apoyándome en la encimera, al lado de mi padre.

-Anoche no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte más, pero se durmió llorando. Pensaba que tampoco ibas a volver.

-He encontrado a Rick – le digo en un tono bajo para evitar que mi hija nos escuche – Estamos preparando una operación, para esta noche.

-Katie, es muy peligroso para ti que vayas a una misión embarazada.

-Lo sé, yo me mantendré al margen. Pero estaré ahí. Tengo que estar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que él habla.

-Cuando me enteré de lo que te hizo hace dos años quise ir y estrangularlo con mis propias manos – confiesa.

-Papá, él nunca…

-Lo imagino – me corta, sin dejarme terminar la frase – Confío en tu criterio. Nunca pensé que tú perdonases una cosa así. Por muy enamorada de él que hayas estado siempre.

Agacho la cabeza, sintiéndome halagada a la vez que sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Soy tu padre, y como tal, me preocupo por ti. Solo quiero estar seguro de que es el indicado para ti.

-Lo es papá – le digo, alzando la cabeza – Es él.

-Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro. Aunque eso me lo tiene que demostrar él.

Sacudo la cabeza sonriendo, y cruzando los dedos para que Rick le pueda demostrar a mi padre, e incluso a mí, que es el indicado, que pasaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Siento la mano de Ryan sobre mi hombro, y veo que intenta transmitirme una mirada de calma.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que me he estado clavando las uñas en mis propias manos, fruto del nerviosismo que me produce la situación.

La "zorra de rojo", de la cuál ni siquiera sé su nombre, está terminando de ordenar a cada uno de mis compañeros sus posiciones. Yo esperaré en el coche, pudiendo escuchar en cada momento los pasos que mis compañeros van dando, pero sin poder intervenir.

-Tomamos posiciones en dos minutos – dice, alejándose para ponerse el chaleco anti balas.

Yo aprovecho el momento y agarro a Esposito del brazo, apartándolo unos metros del grupo.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien – dice, repitiendo las mismas palabras exactas que Ryan.

-Quiero que protejáis a Castle en todo momento – le ordeno. Él asiente, haciéndome saber que es su prioridad – Pero recuerda que el que está al otro lado es su padre.

-Lo tenemos en cuenta.

-Gracias.

-Lo tenemos controlado. Si todo sale bien, quiero ser el padrino de ese niño – dice, señalando mi barriga mientras se aleja.

Sonrío, agradecida de que me haga reír incluso en este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro rodeada de cables y máquinas. Observo el gotero que hay a mi derecha, conectando un pequeño tubo de goma con mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración es cada vez más rápida, siento cómo me falta el aliento. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos sin apenas dejarme ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Las máquinas empiezan a pitar y rápidamente siento la presencia de alguien en mi habitación. Las voces resuenan como un eco en mi cabeza, incapaz de pensar en otra persona que no sea Rick.

_Observo por la ventana, a metros de distancia, el lugar donde está Castle. Las únicas señales que he recibido por parte de mis compañeros, indican que de momento la misión está yendo bien. Sin embargo no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. _

_ -Todos en posición – la voz de "la zorra de rojo" resuena en mi cabeza. _

_Espero a escuchar algo más. Necesito saber qué está pasando ahí dentro._

_Disparos, es lo único que escucho a continuación. Siento mi garganta seca, mi corazón paralizado, hasta que escucho la voz de Espo al otro lado._

_ -¡Es Castle! _

_ -¡Ha caído, Castle ha caído¡_

_ -¡Ayuda joder!_

_Un impulso mecánico hace que mi mano agarre inmediatamente la manilla del coche y salga al exterior sin pensar. Corro hacia el lugar, hasta localizar a mis compañeros, que rodean un cuerpo en el suelo._

_Castle._

No recuerdo nada más, no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero nada de eso me importa ahora.

-Katie, tranquilízate, estás bien, el bebé está bien, solo has sufrido un desmayo. Estás en el hospital.

Enfoco la vista hasta reconocer a mi padre, agarrándome ambas manos. A mi lado una enfermera, tratando de tumbarme.

-Rick – vocalizo, en apenas un susurro. Ni siquiera creo que ninguno de ellos me hayan escuchado.

Me tumbo sin fuerzas en la cama, complaciendo así a la enfermera que comienza a comprobar los aparatos a mi alrededor. Me apunta a los ojos con una pequeña luz.

-Kate, ¿recuerdas qué ha pasado? – me pregunta, tras unos segundos.

-Estaba en el coche, pero… los disparos… Salí corriendo, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Recuerdas cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Sacudo la cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo cómo las lágrimas acarician mis mejillas hasta perderse a la altura de mi barbilla.

-Está en estado de shock, solamente necesita tranquilizarse. Pasaré en un rato a comprobar que está bien – la enfermera se dirige a mi padre, quien le agradece su ayuda.

-Rick – articulo su nombre casi de manera mecánica, una vez que mi padre y yo estamos solos en aquella habitación de hospital.

-Cielo…

Me doy la vuelta cuando mi padre intenta acercarse a mí para calmarme. No necesito que nadie me diga que voy a estar bien, que voy a salir de esta. Necesito llorar, estar sola. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando mi padre se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a mi madre, ni siquiera yo me pude acercar a él, por eso espero que ahora él comprenda mi duelo.

Hundo la cara en la almohada, sin importarme que esté húmeda debido a mis lágrimas. Dejo que el llanto se apodere de mí.

-Kate - siento la mano de mi padre en mi hombro. Su voz esta vez es firme y clara, no parece la de alguien que trata de consolar a otra persona – Castle… está bien.

Separo la cabeza de la almohada, dándome la vuelta hacia él, sin saber si lo que he escuchado es fruto de mi imaginación o es real. Quizás simplemente he escuchado lo que me gustaría haber escuchado.

-¿Rick…?

-Está vivo – me asegura él, cogiéndome las manos. Esta vez no se lo impido.

Le miro sin comprender nada.

-Pero él… yo lo vi, papá, lo vi en el suelo.

Sacude la cabeza, negando.

-Está bien. Quería venir, pero los médicos han insistido en hacerle unas pruebas.

-Necesito, papá, necesito verle – le digo, agarrándole los brazos con fuerza, como si se lo estuviese suplicando – Necesito saber dónde está.

-Él…

-¡Kate! – la puerta golpea y me giro inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

Mis labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa al descubrir que es él. Es Castle. Está vivo. Tiene unas magulladuras en el rostro, y se ha dejado crecer la barba, pero es él.

Se acerca corriendo hasta mí, y sus brazos me rodean, refugiándome así en un cálido abrazo. Por una vez en varios meses por fin siento que puedo respirar aliviada. Me aferro fuertemente a él, dispuesta a no soltarlo nunca. Me dejo llevar y comienzo a llorar en su pecho. A él no parece importarle que moje su camisa, simplemente susurra tiernas palabras cerca de mi oído.

-Shh, todo ha acabado Kate, estoy bien, estoy aquí. Te quiero.

-Rick, pensaba…

-Lo sé – dice, separándose unos milímetros de mí y retirándome el pelo de la cara.

Me hago a un lado, haciéndole hueco para que se suba a la cama conmigo. No sé en qué momento mi padre ha salido de la habitación, pero ahora estamos a solas.

-Llevaba mi chaleco antibalas – explica, rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo, dejando que me apoye sobre su pecho – Ahora la "i" tiene un agujero de bala, pero me ha salvado la vida.

-¿Quién te disparó? – pregunto, acariciando su pecho con mi mano, en el lugar exacto donde se supone que hubiese impactado la bala de no ser por su chaleco de "escritor".

Su cuerpo se tensa antes de contestar.

-Mi padre.

Alzo la cabeza para mirarle. No parece apesadumbrado, ni tan siquiera decepcionado, pero tiene la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento – susurro, acariciando su barba.

-Ryan tuvo que dispararle. Tenía el arma – dice, tensándose todavía más – Iba a hacerlo Kate, pero no pude. Sin embargo a él no le importó que fuese yo.

Me inclino hasta hundir mi cara en su cuello y darle un par de besos abrazada a él. A pesar de que no muestre su dolor, lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no es fácil para él saber que nunca ha significado nada para su padre. Que solo contactó por él por interés y ha estado a punto de matarlo, sin importarle que fuese su propio hijo.

-Te quiero – le digo, haciéndole saber que para mí es una de las personas más importantes.

Gira su cabeza hasta rozar mi nariz con la suya, y pronto atrapa mis labios entre los suyos. Nos miramos a los ojos y él baja su mirada hacia abajo, acariciando mi vientre.

-Ha crecido mucho en estos últimos meses – susurra.

Yo simplemente asiento.

-No puedo esperar para verle la cara. Ser una familia, los cuatro.

Escondo la cara en su cuello de nuevo, porque sus palabras me emocionan, pero me aterrorizan al mismo tiempo. Todavía no hemos hablado de lo que puede pasar… ¿Qué ocurre si cuando nazca el bebé, las pruebas dicen que no es su hijo?

Cierro los ojos, mientras siento cómo mi cabeza martillea todas esas preocupaciones. Ni siquiera sé si debería dejar que Castle se implique tanto a nivel emocional con el embarazo. ¿Qué pasa si no es suyo y no quiere que forme parte de su vida? Dice que quiere que seamos una familia los cuatro, pero también sé que en el fondo de su corazón quiere y espera que sea su propio hijo. Pero si no lo es… todo podría cambiar. Todas esas ilusiones podrían romperse en mil pedazos.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gracias por leer y seguir la historia, y mil gracias por comentar! Un poquito más de caskett en este.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**

Miro de reojo a Emily, sentada en el regazo de Castle, repleta de felicidad. Desde que Rick ha vuelto con nosotros ella está más feliz, todos lo estamos. Cuando se reencontraron, nuestra hija se emocionó, soltando varias lágrimas, emocionándonos así al resto.

Espero a que salgan los créditos, mientras la melodía de "Let it go" inunda el salón.

-Es hora de ir a dormir – anuncio, acariciando el brazo de Emily.

-Jooo, solo un poco más – se queja ella, removiéndose en los brazos de Castle, quien hacía rato se había quedado dormido.

-Venga cielo – dice con la voz soñolienta – Mañana tienes cole.

-Cinco minutos más – replica ella, girándose hacia nosotros y poniéndonos ojitos.

Castle me mira, dejándome a mí elegir. Sonrío y finalmente cedo a su petición.

-Cinco minutos más, pero después te lavas los dientes y a la cama.

Ella asiente, feliz, me abraza y me da un beso.

-Papá te leerá un cuento hoy – le digo, levantándome y estirando todos mis músculos después. Siento mi espalda adolorida.

-Buenas noches mami – dice mientras le doy un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches tesoro. Me voy a dar un baño – digo, ahora inclinándome sobre Castle, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios – Te espero allí si terminas pronto.

Él me guiña un ojo seductoramente y yo me dirijo al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Me tomo mi tiempo, pues realmente quiero alargar el baño para que Castle tenga tiempo de acostar a Emily y unirse a mí. Hace apenas 48 horas que nos reencontramos y todavía no hemos tenido un momento a solas para relajarnos y disfrutar el uno del otro.

El tiempo en el hospital me ha servido realmente para descansar, a pesar de que sigo sintiendo mi cuerpo cada vez más pesado debido al embarazo. Apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo de la bañera y cierro los ojos. Intento disfrutar al máximo de ese relajante momento, el agua caliente empapando mi piel, la espuma creando un efecto relajante en mi cuerpo, y el aroma de las sales de baño haciendo que el momento sea todavía más placentero.

Escucho ruido en nuestro dormitorio así que imagino que Emily ya está durmiendo y Castle está a punto de unirse a mí. El simple pensamiento me produce una pequeña sonrisa, y un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Mientras tanto opto por continuar relajándome y olvidar por un momento todos nuestros problemas. Porque a pesar de que Castle ha vuelto, sano y salvo, todavía hay varios problemas que necesitamos solventar.

Después de 10 minutos, que a mí me parece media hora, salgo de la bañera. El agua se está quedando fría y asumo que Castle no va a venir. Imagino que quizás Emily le ha vuelto a llamar, pero no es así. Siento un poco de decepción cuando entro al dormitorio y lo veo sentado en mi cama, mirando el portátil.

-Hey – le digo, acercándome hasta la cama – Te estaba esperando en el baño.

Retiro la toalla que envuelve mi cuerpo, terminando de secarme, y eso provoca una reacción en él. Observa mi cuerpo desnudo, pero apenas un par de segundos después, vuelve a enfocar su vista en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sí, estaba… estoy buscando algo – dice, intentando concentrarse en lo que sea que esté buscando.

Me muerdo el labio, confundida y sí, un poco mosqueada. Porque sea lo que sea que esté buscando, puede esperar. Yo, de hecho, he tenido que esperar varios meses, y ahora que está aquí ni siquiera me mira. Y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada porque estoy embarazada, y eso altera mis hormonas y además me hace estar cachonda.

No digo nada y me dirijo hasta mi armario, cogiendo unas bragas y una camiseta larga y ancha para dormir.

Vuelvo al baño para secarme un poco el cabello húmedo antes de dormir. Antes no me hubiese importado, pero parece que con este embarazo me he vuelto más reticente a los dolores de cabeza, frecuentes cuando duermo con el cabello húmedo.

Me miro al espejo y me obligo a relajarme. Castle ha estado varios meses en una situación difícil, y su padre le acaba de traicionar y ha acabado muerto hace apenas dos días. Simplemente necesita tiempo, y después todo volverá a la normalidad.

Camino descalza de vuelta a la habitación y me siento al lado de Rick.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – pregunto, curiosa, mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa, al ver la imagen de una mujer embarazada en posición de estar realizando algún ejercicio de Yoga.

-Estoy apuntándonos a clases de preparación para el parto – dice con total naturalidad.

-¿En serio? – pregunto, realmente dudando de si está hablando en serio o no.

-Sí, ¿no te parece bien?

Observo la pantalla del ordenador por unos segundos. No es que no me parezca bien, de hecho me encanta que tenga la iniciativa, aunque me parece raro que lo haga sin consultarme primero, sin embargo no creo que sea necesario asistir a ninguna clase.

-Bueno, no es que realmente lo necesite – le digo – Quiero decir, ya he dado a luz antes, sé cómo va a ser. Y con Emily ya estuvimos en clases de preparación contra el parto, no me van a enseñar nada nuevo.

-No todos los embarazos son iguales, ni todos los partos. Además… es algo que podemos hacer juntos. He estado fuera varios meses, y ahora – dice, señalando mi vientre – Bueno, me gustaría implicarme un poco.

-Castle, no ha sido tu culpa, sé que estás en esto conmigo – digo. Realmente con quiero iniciar esta conversación precisamente ahora.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Está bien – le digo, cerrando el ordenador y poniéndolo a un lado – Iremos a esas clases.

Me acerco más a él y comienzo a besarlo. Me incomoda besarlo con la barba que se ha dejado, es una sensación diferente, pero no le digo nada. Él continúa mis besos hasta suspirar en mi boca. Llevo una mano hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su camiseta, y deslizo mi mano sobre su cuerpo. Acaricio sus abdominales, comprobando que ha perdido peso y músculo durante este tiempo, pero no me importa.

Me recuesto en la cama, atrayéndolo hacia mí y continuamos besándonos. Lo aparto unos centímetros y saco su camiseta por encima de sus hombros. Lo veo dudar durante unos segundos, pero pronto introduce su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mis pechos. De mi garganta sale un pequeño gemido debido a la sensibilidad de estos ante el simple roce de sus dedos, sin embargo, de pronto para y se sienta en la cama.

Le miro confusa.

-¿Qué pasa, estás bien? – pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto – dice, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Mi mente entra en pánico de repente, porque no sé exactamente a qué se está refiriendo con "esto". ¿Se refiere a "esto como sexo, ahora", a "esto como tener el bebé juntos" o a "esto como a nuestra relación"?

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto, con miedo. Siento cómo mi corazón late más deprisa.

-Que no sé si es bueno tener relaciones ahora, ya sabes, hace dos días estabas en el hospital…

Continúa hablando, pero dejo de escuchar, aliviada de que simplemente se refiera al sexo. Aunque realmente eso no me alivia, ya que me ha hecho estar más cachonda y ahora no quiere continuar.

-Te referías a eso – murmuro, casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué? Claro, ¿a qué me iba a referir sino? – ahora es él el que está confuso.

-Pensaba que quizás no querías seguir con… - él sigue mirándome sin entender nada – Bueno, nosotros… Sé que este embarazo no ha sido, o no es lo que te hubiese gustado. Ni a mí. A ninguno, pero…

-Para, para, para, Kate – me callo al sentir su mano agarrar la mía – Estoy contigo en esto. Estamos juntos.

Yo asiento y él me besa en los labios. Pero me frustra que lo haga sin pasión, simplemente es un beso cariñoso.

-Rick, estoy bien, los médicos me dieron el alta porque ya podía hacer vida normal.

-Si pero tu médico también dijo que necesitas reposo.

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos…

-Solo unos días más – dice, colocándose de nuevo la camiseta.

Me tumbo en la cama, sintiéndome frustrada y un poco decepcionada. Me encanta que se preocupe por mí, pero su reacción es excesiva, lo cual me hace pensar que quizás no quiere hacer el amor conmigo.

-¿Es porque ya no te atraigo? – pregunto, cuando se tumba a mi lado tras apagar la luz.

-¿Qué, a qué viene eso? Kate, me atraes como el primer día, o incluso más.

-Entiendo que he engordado desde la última vez que nos vimos y que esta enorme barriga no es sexy.

-A mi me parece sexy cariño – susurra en mi oído.

-Castle ni siquiera has venido a la bañera conmigo, te estaba esperando y el agua se ha quedado fría. Y después cuando me he quedado desnuda apenas me has mirado.

-Eso es porque si me metía en esa bañera contigo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Yo quería que ocurriese – digo, en el momento exacto en el que mi voz se quiebra, debido al llanto. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo me siento completamente estúpida.

-Kate, ¿estás llorando? – su voz suena entre confundida y divertida, lo cual no ayuda.

-Estoy embarazada, y sensible, y cachonda – le digo secándome las lágrimas.

-Escucha, estoy deseando hacerte el amor, pero me preocupo por ti y por el bebé. Creo que primero deberías tener reposo durante unos días, después podemos hacerlo tantas veces como quieras, te aseguro que no lo estás deseando más que yo.

-Dos días Castle, te doy dos días. Y si no, tendré que satisfacerme por mis propios medios.

Suelta una carcajada que inunda la habitación, y aunque todavía estoy enfadada, provoca que mis labios se curven hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

Se inclina y me besa los labios, seguramente notando mi sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, te quiero.

Coloca una mano por encima de mi vientre, abrazándome y yo cierro los ojos, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

-¿Castle? – murmuro, después de un rato.

-Mmm – dice, medio dormido.

-Aféitate esa barba.

-Creía que era sexy.

Ahora es mi risa la que inunda la habitación.

* * *

Me despierto a mitad de la noche, y rápidamente averiguo la causa. Castle se remueve incómodo a mi lado y balbucea algunas palabras. Por un momento quiero despertarlo, imagino que está teniendo una pesadilla, pero de repente para y parece seguir durmiendo.

Me vuelvo a recostar y trato de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero vuelvo a escuchar su voz, esta vez mucho más clara.

"Papá, no. Soy tu hijo, ¿por qué me disparas? ¿Por qué me quieres muerto?"

Trago saliva con fuerza al comprender la causa de sus pesadillas. Estoy a punto de despertarlo sin embargo es él el que despierta con un grito.

-Castle, está bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla – acaricio su mejilla. Mira a su alrededor, confuso y con el rostro empapado en sudor.

-Sí, estaba… soñando con…

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto. Quiero ir con él.

-Sí, necesito un momento.

Me quedo unos minutos observando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Está claro que no está bien, aunque quiera demostrar que sí lo está. Aunque le gustaría que la muerte de su padre no le hubiese afectado, lo ha hecho. Y todavía más el hecho de que su padre estuviese a punto de matarlo a él.

Espero un par de minutos más y al ver que no regresa, voy a buscarlo. Lo encuentro sentado en la repisa de la ventana. Camino hasta allí y me siento al otro lado, en silencio. Por suerte es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Guardo silencio, dirigiendo mi mirada a la calle, casi desierta a esas horas.

-Soñaba con mi padre – confiesa.

-Lo sé. Hablabas en sueños – aclaro cuando me mira confundido.

-No sé por qué me tuvo que buscar, no sé por qué… - deja la frase a medias, suspirando – Era un cabrón. Nunca le importé.

Continúo guardando silencio, porque no sé qué decir. Tiene razón, su padre era un cabrón, y nunca lo quiso. Pero seguramente él ya lo sabe. Y duele más de lo que pueda soportar.

-Ojalá nunca hubiese aparecido. Hubiese podido seguir pensando que era un héroe en las sombras, un astronauta o un agente de la CIA.

-Siento que tuvieses que conocerlo y fuese así – digo – Aunque me alegro que te criase Martha sola, y no con él. No serías como él, pero tampoco serías como eres ahora.

-Seguramente me habría introducido en su mundo de mafiosos.

-No es fácil, pero lo superarás. Él solo era tu padre biológicamente, al fin y al cabo, nada más.

-Al menos me ha servido para saber que no voy a ser como él. Quiero ser un buen padre, para Emily, y para ese bebé.

-Ya eres un buen padre – le susurro, alargando mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya – Desde el momento en que te pusieron a Emily en brazos por primera vez.

Sonrío al ver su cara de felicidad al recordar ese momento.

-Nunca había sentido algo así – dice – Creo que en ese momento descubrí lo que de verdad significa el amor.

-Saber que siempre vas a estar ahí para esa pequeña persona, que ya la amas, incondicionalmente, no importa quién vaya a ser, qué gustos tenga, cómo sea… - digo, desviando mi vista de nuevo a la calle.

-Que tus únicos objetivos en la vida a partir de ese momento son verla dar sus primeros pasos, estar ahí cuando hable por primera vez, sostenerle la mano en su primer día de colegio, o el día de su boda…

-Eso es un padre – digo, mirándolo a los ojos – No merece la pena que pienses en ese hombre. Simplemente se aprovechó del lazo de sangre que os unía, nada más.

Él asiente, y me aprieta la mano.

-Gracias – susurra.

-Siempre – contesto. Porque con esa simple palabra sabe que lo amo, y que estoy ahí para él en los buenos y en los malos momentos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cuando queréis sí que comentáis ehhh -.- jajajaja. Como sea, gracias por las reviews, y lo dicho, este es Rated M. Espero que no sea menos de lo que esperabais, y espero que guste. Seguiré avanzando con la historia, todavía quedan cosas por venir.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22:**

Coloco el tupper, con la cena que Rick me ha preparado, en mi mochila del trabajo, con desgana. Me doy la vuelta y observo cómo Emily y Castle juegan, sentados en el suelo, con un par de muñecas de Frozen.

Me acerco a ellos y me agacho a su lado, tanto como mi vientre de embarazada me lo permite.

-Siento que tengas que ir a trabajar – dice Castle, poniéndome una mano en la espalda.

-Sí, yo también. Javi no tenía otro día para ponerse enfermo… ¿Llamas tú a mi padre para decirle que no es necesario que se quede con Emily esta noche?

-Claro.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir? – me pregunta Emily con voz apenada.

-Si cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Pero mañana no trabajes – dice, levantándose y acercándose a mí para darme un cálido abrazo.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y otro a Castle en los labios, despidiéndome así de ambos.

Salgo del edificio y pongo rumbo a la comisaría. Aunque ya no suelo hacer guardias nocturnas, esta noche era el turno de Espo y se ha puesto enfermo, así que me ha pedido que le sustituya. No entiendo que no se lo haya pedido a alguien más y que me lo haya pedido justamente a mí, en mi estado, pero como es más que un compañero para mí y además le debo varias guardias, no me he podido negar.

A pesar de que hoy era el día en que Castle y yo íbamos a… intimar. Por fin. Mi padre iba a cuidar de Emily y nosotros íbamos a tener la noche entera para nosotros solos.

* * *

Me llevo una mano a la frente, aburrida y cansada de tanto papeleo, aunque agradecida de no tener un caso esta noche. Normalmente me apetecería tener un caso, no por la persona asesinada, sino por la sensación de sentirme activa en el trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo mi cabeza está pensando únicamente en lo que Castle y yo podríamos estar haciendo si no fuera porque Javi se ha puesto enfermo…

Dirijo la mirada hacia la sala de descanso, cuánto desearía ahora mismo un café. Pero después me imagino a Castle enfadado por tomar cafeína durante mi sexto, casi séptimo, mes de embarazo. Decido, al menos, ir al baño a refrescarme la cabeza, así quizás consigo también despejar mi mente y me puedo concentrar en todo el papeleo que tengo que rellenar.

Cuando llego allí me doy cuenta de que mi vejiga está a punto de explotar y no es bueno retener líquidos durante el embarazo, así que me siento en una de las tazas a hacer pis, siempre con miedo de no romper aguas, a pesar de que todavía queden unos meses para la fecha. Cuando termino salgo y me lavo las manos, al mismo tiempo que refresco mi cara. Observo mi propio rostro durante unos segundos y me obligo a concentrarme en el papeleo.

"Solo una noche" – susurro para mí misma.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me dirijo de nuevo hacia mi escritorio, sin embargo, antes de llegar allí veo a alguien sentado en mi silla, manoseando las cosas que tengo encima del escritorio. Es… ¿Castle?

Avanzo hasta él formulando unas cuantas preguntas en mi mente, como ¿qué hace él aquí?, ¿ha pasado algo? o ¿dónde está nuestra hija?.

-¿Castle, qué haces aquí? – le pregunto cuando llego a su altura.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta él, preocupado.

-He ido al baño un momento, pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – insisto en mi pregunta.

-Vaya, pensaba que te alegrarías de verme.

-Y me alegro – le aseguro – Pero, ¿dónde está Emily?

-Está con tu padre. Como ya le habíamos dicho que iba a pasar la noche con él, me ha parecido mal no llevarla.

-¿Y tú estás aquí porque…? – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque quería pasar la noche contigo. Te lo prometí y… - baja la voz, mirando a nuestro alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie nos escucha – Antes de que te satisfazcas tú misma, lo cual me pone bastante, prefiero hacerlo yo.

Ruedo los ojos, moviendo mi silla con él todavía allí sentado.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero tengo un montón de papeleo – señalo el montón de papeles sobre mi escritorio.

-Una pena – dice, levantándose y cediéndome mi propio asiento – porque tengo una cena preparada en la azotea, y sería una lástima dejar que se enfríe.

-¿Qué tienes qué? – digo, alarmada, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

Miro a Castle fijamente, que sonríe satisfecho. Yo, sin embargo, estoy alarmada. Como el Capitán Gates se entere de que Castle ha preparado una cena romántica en la azotea de la comisaría…

-Tranquila, Gates no se va a enterar – dice él, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento - No está aquí, y nadie se lo va a contar.

-Castle…

-Lo sé, lo sé, tienes trabajo. Sin embargo… - alza el dedo señalando ahora a Johnson, uno de mis compañeros de guardia también esta noche – Johnson te hace el favor esta noche y termina tu papeleo.

El aludido se gira y nos guiña un ojo.

-¿Me hace un favor? – susurro hacia Castle.

-Sí. Este fin de semana asistirá a un partido de beisbol, con unas agradables vistas. Las entradas corren de mi cuenta.

-Ya, y seguro que mi padre no te ha ayudado en eso – digo, sabiendo lo poco fan que es Castle del beisbol.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos, tal y como habíamos planeado.

-Te recuerdo que seguimos en la comisaría… - le digo, poniéndome en pie y caminando con él hacia las escaleras que dirigen a la azotea.

-Deja de refunfuñar y disfruta – sonríe y baja su mano por mi espalda hasta colocarla en mi trasero, cuando ya no nos puede ver nadie.

Yo trato de esconder mi sonrisa e intento hacerle caso y disfrutar de la noche, al fin y al cabo, nos merecemos este momento a solas.

* * *

Nos pasamos más de la mitad de la noche comentando cosas de nuestra hija, pues a pesar de que es agradable tener momentos a solas, no significa que no la echemos de menos.

-Pronto es su cumpleaños – dice Castle – Tendremos que celebrar una fiesta.

-Este año podemos invitar a sus amigos del colegio, seguro que le hará ilusión. – comento, considerando que con cinco años son suficientemente mayores como para saber controlarse más y no enredar por la casa.

-Si, solo que no tenemos sitio.

-Podemos hacerlo en el jardín de mi padre, ahí tienen espacio para jugar y divertirse.

-Sí, podemos hacer eso. Será su último cumpleaños como hija única – menciona él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo sonrío también, aunque la sonrisa pronto se esfuma de mi rostro, y Castle parece notarlo.

-A mí también me da pena que se haga mayor, pero…

-No, no es eso – digo, limpiándome el contorno de los labios tras acabar mi postre – Es solo que… todavía no hemos hablado de… el bebé.

Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos segundos, y yo espero que Castle sepa a qué me refiero. Por supuesto que hemos hablado en varias ocasiones del bebé, de si será niño o niña (cosa que preferimos no saber hasta que nazca), de qué color será su dormitorio, la posibilidad de algunos nombres… pero no hemos hablado de lo más importante: ¿quién es el padre?

-No me importa quién sea… quién fue el que puso su semilla primero. Yo soy su padre.

Las palabras de Rick hacen que me tranquilice un poco sobre el tema, sin embargo no solucionan el problema.

-A no ser que tú quieras… en caso de que no sea mío… hablar con Josh… supongo que es tu decisión.

-No – digo, tajante.

Después de pensarlo mucho he tomado la decisión de que, sea de quién sea, Josh nunca lo sabrá. Lo cual me hace sentir egoísta por un lado, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no sería egoísta con Castle si dejase que Josh ejerza como padre? Es Rick el que se está preocupando de todo lo relacionado con el embarazo. También es cierto que Josh no lo sabe, pero…

Me llevo una mano a la frente, sobrepasada por la situación.

-Es que siento como si te estuviese traicionando, si no es tuyo. Te juro que no hay nada que desearía más en el mundo que que éste hijo sea tuyo Castle. Yo no quería tener un hijo con Josh, no ahora – digo, pensando que quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, sí hubiese querido tener un hijo con Josh.

-Tranquila – Castle me agarra la mano, aunque sé que la situación le supera tanto como a mí – No es tu culpa, ¿vale? Mírame – dice cuando yo soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos sin sentir que le estoy haciendo daño – Tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar, ningún lo sabíamos. Yo quiero ser el padre de ese niño, no me importa si lleva mis genes o no, porque ya me siento su padre.

Sus palabras hacen que trague saliva profundamente y apriete más su mano contra la mía.

-Lo que más me duele – dice – es saber que a ti te duele que pueda no ser mío. Por eso te pido que no te preocupes por eso, a mí no me importa, yo soy su padre, estoy contigo, con Emily y con el bebé, no me voy a separar de vosotras. Incluso… no necesito hacer ningún test, Kate.

Se levanta y se inclina sobre mí, rodeándome entre sus brazos. Yo lloro porque es cierto que a mí sí me duele que el bebé pueda no ser suyo, yo quiero que sea suyo. Y me emociona que ni siquiera le importe hacer el test o no, aunque yo sí necesito hacerlo. No va a cambiar nada si el niño es suyo o no, porque yo quiero que él sea su padre sin importar nada más, pero necesito saberlo.

* * *

Minutos después, abandonamos la pequeña mesa plegada en la azotea de la comisaría, así como las múltiples velas que iluminaban nuestra velada, y ponemos rumbo hacia mi apartamento.

Ni siquiera hemos hablado de dónde vamos a vivir, aunque lo más apropiado para todos es trasladarnos al loft de Castle. Pero de momento pasamos los días en mi apartamento.

Durante el camino a casa, Rick trata de hacerme reír y desviar el rumbo de la conversación para lo que queda de noche.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento siento un irrefrenable deseo de desnudarlo, sin embargo él parece tomarse el tema con más calma. Él quiere romanticismo, mientras que lo mío es pasión, deseo, necesidad.

Siento cómo mi pulso late más fuerte, consciente de lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Me agarra la mano cuando entramos al dormitorio, sin la necesidad de cerrar la puerta. Avanzo hasta él, tan cerca que casi puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, y seguramente él los del mío. Llevo mi mano a su, ahora afeitada, barbilla, acariciando la suavidad de su piel, e inclino mi cabeza hasta atrapar sus labios con los míos.

Dejo que sea él el que conduzca el beso al principio, cálido, sensual, para continuar yo con deseo y ansias de más.

Comienzo a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando voy por el segundo botón ya estoy maldiciendo en voz alta que se haya puesto camisa. Estoy a punto de arrancarle los botones cuando él me frena, riendo, desabotonándolos él mismo. Odio su tranquilidad cuando mi deseo es mucho mayor que el suyo, así que aprovecho para quitarme mi propia camisa y así no perder más tiempo.

-No corras – me dice – tenemos toda la noche.

No contesto ya que me pone de mal humor que él no sienta este ferviente deseo culpa de las hormonas. No es que él no sienta deseo, sé que lo hace por el bulto que aprieta sus pantalones, sin embargo no creo que sea ni la mitad de lo que siento yo.

Tiro mi camisa al suelo para el tiempo en que él o hace también con la suya, y me pego de nuevo a él, buscando los botones de su pantalón. Él no se queja esta vez, e imagino que siente un gran alivio tras eliminar la presión que sus vaqueros ejercían sobre su miembro. Lo agarro por encima de la tela de sus bóxers, consciente de lo erecto y duro que está, lo cual no hace más que aumentar mi excitación.

Dejo que él me baje los pantalones, premamá, que tapaban mi vientre. No intento ahogar el gemido que sale de mi garganta cuando roza sus dedos por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior, comprobando lo mojada que estoy. Me suelta el sujetador después, acariciando mis pechos. Sin embargo no le dejo que continúe, de hacerlo, creo que no sería necesario llegar a la cama para hacerme ver el cielo.

Esta vez soy yo quien me coloco de rodillas ante él, bajando su ropa interior ante su atenta mirada. Sonrío al ver la expresión en su cara cuando mis dedos acarician su miembro. Juego un poco con él, satisfecha al escuchar el sonido gutural que escapa de su boca.

Ninguno nos hacemos esperar mucho más, y nos dirigimos a la cama. Me tumbo sobre ésta y él se coloca sobre mí, apoyando ambos brazos en mis laterales, con cuidado de no apoyarse sobre mi vientre.

Llevo mis manos a su trasero al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi boca.

-¿Hace falta que usemos protección? – dice en tono de burla.

Le pellizco el trasero ya que esa broma no ha tenido gracia. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no es algo sobre lo que bromear.

-Avísame si te hago daño o estás incómoda. – dice roncamente. Yo simplemente asiento.

Lleva su miembro erecto a la entrada de mi vagina, pero ambos nos damos cuenta de que esta situación no es cómoda para ninguna de los dos.

-¿Me pongo… detrás? – pregunta él, tratando de buscar una postura cómoda.

-No, ven.

Alcanzo su mano y le indico que se tumbe sobre la cama, colocándome yo encima. No es que la postura que él sugería no me guste, seguramente sea una de las recomendables, o una de las pocas posibles, durante el embarazo, pero esta vez quiero verle la cara. Quiero que podamos disfrutar el uno del otro. Además… así puedo controlar yo el ritmo.

Comienzo a cabalgar sobre él, haciendo lentos movimientos circulares. Alarga sus manos hasta mis pechos, jugueteando con mis pezones. Yo empiezo a gemir, mientras él dice mi nombre con su voz entrecortada debido al placer. Agradezco que estemos solos en casa.

-Oh Kate…

Cuando siento que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, aprieto mis músculos internos, presionando así sobre su miembro, intentando producirle todavía más placer. Lo cual acaba provocando que yo también llegue al orgasmo.

Me tumbo a su lado, apenas pudiendo controlar mi propia respiración, jadeando.

-¿Te ha…?

-Me ha encantado –acaba él.

-Oh – intento respirar más pausadamente - ¿No te ha parecido incómodo?

-No, ¿A ti sí? – pregunta, colocándose de medio lado a mi derecha.

Giro la cabeza hacia él y niego, antes de alcanzar sus labios. Su boca está seca, igual que la mía, pero a ninguno nos importa menos en este momento.

-¿Estás bien? – formula la pregunta acariciando mi vientre.

-Sí, podría seguir así toda la noche – le aseguro, haciéndole saber que mi embarazo no me impide disfrutar del sexo.

-Entonces… espero que estés preparada para el siguiente – ríe antes de darme la vuelta, quedando así de medio lado, a espaldas a él.

Pega su cuerpo al mío y lleva una de sus manos a mis muslos, levantando mi pierna con cautela. Siento un escalofrío al sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello y sin darle tiempo a empezar suelto un nuevo gemido de placer.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que Castle me interrumpiese en la comisaría.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Este capítulo es un poco más tranquilo, pero con momentos "familiares" así que espero que os guste igualmente.**_

_**Recordar que no hace falta estar registrado para comentar, así que si os animáis a dejar una review, yo estaré encantada de leeros.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo habrá un pequeño paso en el tiempo. No muy grande, apenas un par de meses :P para que la historia puede avanzar un poquito.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

Miro hacia la puerta de la consulta al ver cómo sale una pareja. Puedo ver la felicidad en sus caras mientras caminan sin apartar los ojos de la ecografía. Sonrío y escucho atenta por si la enfermera pronuncia mi nombre. No lo hace, y me alegro, pues no me gustaría entrar sin Castle, quien se ha ido a buscar una botella de agua para mí y todavía no ha vuelto.

Me entretengo leyendo una revista de consejos sobre cómo llevar mejor el embarazo, así como varios artículos sobre los bebes en sus primeros meses de vida.

Siento como mi propio hijo, o hija, me da una pequeña patada, provocándome un pequeño dolor.

-Tranquilo pequeñín – susurro, acariciando mi vientre.

Justo en ese momento, Castle regresa, con mi botella de agua en una mano. Me la ofrece en silencio y se sienta a mi lado. Lo observo y compruebo que tiene el semblante serio.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto.

-No, nada – agarra mi mano y mira hacia la puerta de la consulta.

Imagino que está nervioso, pues es la primera vez que asistimos juntos a una ecografía de mi segundo embarazo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole saber que todo va a ir bien.

* * *

-Creía que no querías saber si es niño o niña – comento en cuanto nos montamos en el coche.

-Y no lo quiero saber – dice, mientras trata de abrocharse el cinturón sin apartar la mirada de la ecografía.

-Entonces deja de mirarla – digo riendo, sabiendo que está tratando de averiguar el sexo de nuestro bebé.

Me devuelve la ecografía sonriendo y arranca el coche. Durante todo el trayecto a casa de mi padre, que es donde se encuentra Emily, Castle está serio, no solamente por estar concentrado en la carretera, sino como si algo le estuviese molestando.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto, cuando aparca delante de la casa de mi padre – Llevas todo el camino muy serio.

\- No, todo bien, solo estaba centrado en conducir – miente. Sé que miente porque lo conozco lo suficiente.

-Oye, si he dicho algo que te haya molestado…

-Kate, no has dicho nada, todo está bien, en serio.

Lo miro, apretando la mandíbula porque sé que no es verdad.

-Vale. Pero no me pienso mover del coche hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

Él bufa, molesto, pero yo estoy todavía más molesta que él.

-No, Castle. Hace dos años me ocultaste cosas y no acabamos muy bien que digamos.

Él me mira, molesto por lo que he dicho. Y es cierto, quizás me haya pasado un poco.

-Lo siento – le digo – Pero no quiero que me ocultes nada.

-Es una tontería – dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Una tontería que te está molestando.

-Me crucé con Josh – dice, desviando la mirada a la calle – Justo cuando salía del pasillo de ginecología me crucé con él.

Respiro profundamente antes de preguntar.

-¿Hablasteis?

-Quiso saber si me había recuperado del todo mi herida de bala – dice, ahora mirando al frente – Y me preguntó que qué hacía allí.

Guardo silencio. Porque confío en que él no le dijese nada, pero al mismo tiempo tengo cierto miedo de que Josh sepa lo de mi embarazo.

-Le dije que estabas embarazada. De cinco meses. Le mentí.

-Gracias.

-Lo siento, no sabía si…No quería no decirle nada y que luego averiguase por su cuenta, así que le dije. Pero como tú dijiste que no querías decirle nada… Entiendo si luego cambias de opinión, pero por si acaso…

-No voy a cambiar de opinión – digo, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para que no siga hablando – Te quiero, y confío en ti.

Asiente y se inclina sobre mí, después de que yo aparte la mano de su boca, besándome profundamente en los labios. Lo aparto porque de pronto el ambiente se ha vuelto demasiado caliente, y no es que otras veces me hubiese importado hacerlo en el coche, pero ahora estoy embarazada. Y peor, estamos aparcados frente a la casa de mi padre.

-¿Entramos? – pregunto, recobrando el aliento.

* * *

Emily me arrastra de la mano hasta el patio trasero de la casa de mi padre, donde echa a correr, esperando que yo vaya tras ella.

-Mami, tienes que ver lo que me ha regalado el abuelo por mi cumpleaños – grita, llegando hasta lo que parece una especie de jaula, seguramente hecha a mano por mi padre.

Frunzo el ceño antes de llegar hasta allí. El cumpleaños de Emily no es hasta mañana, aunque eso no es en absoluto lo que me preocupa, sino lo que haya dentro de la jaula.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunta, dando pequeños saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Me inclino sobre la jaula y observo dos pequeños conejos, o alguna especie de la familia de los conejos, frotando sus morritos el uno con el otro.

-Son _coyayas_ – dice Emily.

-¿El abuelo te ha comprado dos cobayas? – pregunto, corrigiéndola.

-Sii – grita ella entusiasmada – Son super monas.

-Tu tío Stuart me las dio – dice mi padre, acercándose con Castle hasta nosotras.

Mi tío Stuart, hermano de mi padre y residente en Virginia, tiene una pequeña granja. Recuerdo cuando de pequeña le visitamos en varias ocasiones y yo me volvía loca con todos los animales. Mi padre le había visitado hacía poco.

-Espero que le dejes tenerlas aquí. No tenemos sitio para estos pequeñajos en casa.

-Por eso les construí una jaula – dice mi padre, señalando el pequeño, grande para las cobayas, recinto en el que se encuentran.

-¿Puedo coger una? – pregunta Emily, tocando a los animales entre los pequeños agujeros de la jaula.

Castle se acerca a ella y agarra a uno de los pequeños animales, colocándoselo después a Emily sobre el regazo. El animal chilla un poco al principio, pero enseguida se calma con las caricias de Emily.

-Gracias papá – le digo, mientras observamos lo feliz que está mi pequeña con sus nuevas mascotas.

-Por los hijos y por los nietos…

-A mí nunca me dejasteis tener una mascota – me quejo yo.

Él me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y ambos reímos.

* * *

_**8 meses de embarazo:**_

El cumpleaños de Emily había sido todo un éxito. Todos los niños se lo habían pasado en grande, habían corrido y jugado por el jardín, a pesar del frío que todavía hacía en esta época del año; las cobayas seguían vivas, después de que mi padre les repitiese una docena de veces que no podían tocarlas. Se veía divertido interactuando con todos los niños que se acercaban a los animales, con un aspecto amable, pero al mismo tiempo cansado y aburrido de repetirles siempre lo mismo. Y lo más importante de ese día, mi pequeña tenía ahora cinco años. En realidad odio que crezca tan rápido, porque algún día dejará de ser una niña, empezarán a interesarle los chicos, nos dejará un poco de lado a su padre y a mí, querrá ir a fiestas, tendrá su primer novio y… Sacudo la cabeza. No quiero pensar en eso. Todavía tiene cinco años, me repito mentalmente, solo cinco años. Todavía es mi pequeña.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunta Castle, divertido.

Miro por la ventana y observo que ya hemos llegado. Estamos aparcados justo delante del salón donde se realizarán las clases pre-parto a las que Castle tanto insistió en asistir.

-En nada. Recordaba el cumpleaños de Emily – digo, desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ponías unas caras muy graciosas. Seguro te estabas acordando de cuando esos mocosos casi vuelcan la tarta de cumpleaños.

Ruedo los ojos, entre mosqueada porque haya llamado mocosos a los amigos de nuestra hija (¿qué pasaría si el resto de padres llamasen mocosa a Emily?); y divertida por recordar el momento que ha mencionado. La tarta estuvo a punto de ir a parar al suelo después de que varios niños se peleasen por cogerla. Emily se enfadó con ellos porque quería ser la protagonista y soplar la tarta ella sola. Pero fue un momento divertido al fin y al cabo.

-Lo mejor fue la cara de tu madre y el grito que le acompañó – rio yo.

-Sí. Había encargado esa tarta semanas antes – menciona Castle, mientras nos bajamos del coche y caminamos al local.

-Quería que fuese un momento especial para Emily.

* * *

El profesor, también fisioterapeuta especializado en trabajar con embarazadas, indica a los maridos, o parejas, de las que estamos allí que se coloquen a nuestro lado y nos cojan la mano. Castle está encantado de que sea un hombre porque dice que así se siente un poco más comprendido. A pesar del resto de acompañantes masculinos que hay en la sala, pienso yo rodando los ojos.

Me coge la mano y hacemos un par de ejercicios respiratorios. En su momento nos ayudarán a controlar la respiración en el momento del parto. O eso cree el profesor, que no ha dado a luz en su vida. Porque en el momento del parto lo último que piensas es en estos ejercicios de respiración, pienso, mientras sigo sus indicaciones sin mencionar nada de lo que estoy pensando.

-Recuerda hacerlos en el momento del parto – susurra Castle, que debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

El siguiente ejercicio lo realizamos con una pelota de goma grande. Utilizada para fortalecer los músculos de la espalda y el abdomen, sin causar ningún daño a la pelvis.

En este caso, hay pelotas de sobra en la sala, así que el profesor indica a los acompañantes que cojan una pelota y hagan los ejercicios con nosotras.

-Así, si os queréis comprar una en casa, podéis supervisar que ellas están haciendo bien los ejercicios.

-Tenemos que comprar una – susurra Castle – En el primer embarazo dijimos que lo haríamos pero nunca la compramos.

Yo asiento. En realidad es una pelota bastante útil para aliviar mis dolores de espalda.

Castle se coloca frente a mí, y empieza a hacer los ejercicios, concentrado. Yo trato de aguantar la risa, pues se ve bastante divertido intentando realizarlos correctamente, y eso que él no tiene una enorme y pesada barriga delante.

-No te rías – dice vocalizando las palabras hacia mí.

-No me estoy riendo - aunque claramente lo esté haciendo.

Continuamos realizando una serie de ejercicios con la misma pelota, hasta que en cierto punto Castle me tiene que ayudar. Hay algunos movimientos que ya no puedo realizar.

El resto de mujeres allí solo tienen seis o menos meses de embarazo, mientras que yo estoy ya en los ocho.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Castle cuando salimos de allí.

-Sí, de hecho creo que me ha venido bien. Aunque estoy demasiado cansada.

-Así que esta noche… - dice él en tono sugerente.

-No Castle, esta noche no – le digo en un tono alto y claro. El chasca la lengua.

* * *

Con Emily de la mano, ya que ya no puedo cargarla en brazos, camino hasta la nueva habitación del bebé. No hemos hablado del tema abiertamente, pero la habitación del bebé estará en el loft de Castle, donde probablemente nos trasladaremos de manera indefinida. De momento pasamos tiempo en ambas casas.

-¡Ala que guay! – grita Emily en cuanto entramos al dormitorio - ¿Esa es la cama del bebé?

Sonrío, asombrada y llena de ternura al ver la cama, casi montada, de nuestro bebé. Castle ha hecho un gran esfuerzo mientras yo bañaba a Emily y la preparaba para ir a dormir.

-Esta es, ¿qué te parece? – dice él, satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Me gusta – dice ella, acercándose a verla.

-Es perfecta – le digo a Rick, posicionándome a su lado.

Las paredes del dormitorio son de color vainilla. Hemos decidido dejarlas así ya que todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebé, y cuando nazca no le van a importar las paredes de todas formas, así que ya habrá tempo de decorarlas a su gusto.

Le doy a nuestra hija un beso de buenas noches y Castle se encarga de llevarla a su cama y leerle un cuento, después de terminar de montar la cuna. Yo, sin embargo, me quedo sacando varios muñecos de algunas cajas y colocándolos en las estanterías. La mayoría son de cuando Emily era un bebé.

Cuando Castle regresa comienza a colocar ropita en el armario.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto si es niño? – pregunta, enseñándome un pequeño vestido de color naranja, con un patito dibujado en el pecho.

Sonrío al recordar a Emily con él puesto cuando apenas tenía dos meses. La ropa de bebé es sencillamente adorable.

-De momento guárdalo por si acaso.

-Por si acaso… ¿tenemos más? – pregunta, volviéndolo a guardar en la caja.

-Por si acaso es niña – le corrijo.

-Pero ¿te gustaría tener más? – insiste.

-¿Tú quieres? – le pregunto, dejando a un lado la tarea de rellenar los pequeños estantes del dormitorio.

-Sí, no sé, ¿puede? – dice con una sonrisa inocente.

-Primero veamos qué tal se nos da con dos – respondo yo. Creo que con dos es suficiente.

En realidad siempre había querido tener más de un hijo, porque ser madre de dos siempre es más sencillo, en mi opinión. Si tienes dos, o más, pueden jugar entre ellos, y tienes la seguridad de que cuando crezcan se tendrán el uno al otro. Sin embargo si solo tienes uno, es más dependiente. De hecho Emily se ha criado sola todo este tiempo, y siempre ha necesitado que alguno de los adultos juegue con ella. A los niños casi nunca les gusta jugar solos.

-¿Nos trasladaremos a vivir aquí, entonces? – pregunta él después de un rato.

-Si, ¿no? – Pregunto o afirmo, o ambas.

-Definitivamente tenemos más espacio que en tu apartamento. Allí solo hay dos dormitorios.

-Creo que está claro entonces – digo, apenada de tener que deshacerme de mi apartamento, pero sabiendo que vamos a ampliar la familia dentro de nada y éste es el lugar adecuado para vivir juntos.

-¿Qué harás con el apartamento?

-Imagino que lo venderé.

-Lo siento – dice, sabiendo que me gustaba mi apartamento.

-Empezamos aquí con nuestra familia, continuamos aquí – le digo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Él me sonríe de vuelta.

Aunque he pasado buenos momentos allí, si valoro todos ellos, los mejores han sido con Castle, lo cual no deja de ser irónico ya que me compré ese apartamento cuando nos separamos. Lo compré para vivir mi vida de soltera. Y ni siquiera estando con Josh… los mejores momentos han sido con Castle.

Y ahora que echo la vista atrás solo puedo pensar en qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiese seguido igual. Si no hubiese averiguado que Castle estaba metido en algún lío, si no hubiésemos tenido ese _desliz_ aquel día en su cocina… Probablemente me habría acabado casando con Josh, y tal vez habría acabado teniendo un hijo con él. Vale, quizás todavía tengo un hijo de Josh, biológicamente hablando, pero aun así… Todo hubiese sido tan diferente. Mi vida habría sido un error, porque en el fondo, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, Rick seguía ocupando mi corazón.

-Creo que esto ya está – dice Castle, cerrando el armario después de colocar toda la ropita.

-Sí, esto también – digo, observando las estanterías. Ni muy llenas ni muy vacías, perfectas.

-Bueno… pues ya está todo listo para que venga ese pequeñajo o pequeñaja – dice él, acercándose a mí y rodeándome por la espalda.

Justo en ese momento siento cómo mojo mis pantalones, con la expresión de pánico que le sigue.

-Rick – digo, apretando su mano.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que tienes razón. Está todo listo…

Señalo el suelo, ahora mojado también, y me aparto, solo para ver en su cara de pánico que está casi más asustado que yo.


	24. Chapter 24

No me acaba de convencer del todo este capítulo, pero se queda así porque sino no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo.

Gracias por el apoyo con el fic, por leerlo, por comentar, por marcarlo como favorito o por seguirlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 24:**

Cierro el libro cuando escucho la respiración acompasada de Emily. Acaricio su cabello, retirándolo de su cara, y beso su frente. Dejo el libro sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su lámpara encendida, y me bajo de su cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

Bajo las escaleras, bostezando, y sorprendida de no escuchar ningún sonido en el piso de abajo. Por eso camino en silencio hasta nuestro dormitorio, parándome en la puerta entreabierta sin hacer ruido.

Castle está sentado sobre la cama, con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero, meciendo a nuestro pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Sonrío con ternura al ver la escena.

-Sí, pequeñín, ya casi tienes 40 días – le dice en un tono meloso.

Ruedo los ojos y abro la puerta, quedándome apoyada en el marco de ésta. Castle me mira y yo alzo una ceja.

-¿En serio, Castle? – le pregunto, divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice, encogiéndose de hombros, para dirigirse después a nuestro hijo – Cómo si mamá no tuviese ganas de hacer cosas de adultos, ¿verdad, pequeñín?

-¡Castle, no le digas eso!

-Vale, me callo. Me callo.

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos, y me acerco a su lado, sentándome junto a ellos. Es cierto que yo también tengo ganas de tener un tiempo a solas con Castle de nuevo, y mentiría si dijese que no estoy contando los días, pero también pienso que nos lo tenemos que tomar con calma. Todo es más difícil ahora que somos uno más.

Rick me pasa al bebé y beso su cabecita, cubierta todavía por una pelusa rubia, antes de mecerlo en mis brazos. Por un momento me siento completamente feliz. En realidad me he sentido así desde que el pequeño Alexander Johan llegó.

A pesar del susto inicial, ya que no lo esperábamos hasta un mes más tarde, todo salió estupendamente. Bueno, todo… a excepción de que tuvimos que esperar en casa a que mi padre llegase para quedarse al cuidado de Emily, 45 minutos; llegar al hospital, 30 minutos; y después esperar allí hasta que dilatara lo suficiente; unas dos horas. Y todo esto mientras me retorcía de dolor. Pero a pesar de eso, sí, todo fue estupendamente. El parto, de hecho, duró bastante menos tiempo que el de Emily.

Sonrío al recordar el momento en que las enfermeras pusieron al bebé sobre mi pecho. Inmediatamente pude sentir el calor de su piel, todavía mojada, contra la mía. Acaricié su pequeño cuerpo y besé su regordete moflete. Él lloraba pero a mí me parecía una música preciosa. Al igual que a Castle, quien no dudó ni un segundo en colocarse a nuestro lado para conocer a su hijo. Un niño. Precioso y sano. Yo elegí su primer nombre, Alexander, por ser el segundo nombre de Castle. Y él eligió el segundo, Johan, por mi madre.

Ambos observamos cómo duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos. De momento solo le encontramos parecido a Emily, que se parece a nosotros dos. Aunque todavía es pronto para decir nada, y todavía no hemos hecho la prueba de paternidad. No la hemos hecho porque sé que a Rick no le puede importar menos, desde que nació, incluso antes, ha sido su padre y solo hay que ver cómo lo mira para saber el amor que siente por él. Aunque yo necesito saber que él es su padre biológico, de momento solo he querido disfrutar de estar todos juntos.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Alexander comienza a llorar. Empieza con un pequeño quejido, y al no encontrar mi pecho comienza a llorar más fuerte.

-Hora de comer – dice Castle.

Lo coge en brazos mientras yo me deshago de la camiseta del pijama y me desabrocho el sujetador pre mamá, y después me lo pasa a mí.

-¿Qué sientes? – me pregunta, mirando cómo nuestro hijo se alimenta – Quiero decir, a parte de a un pequeño glotón mordiendo tus pechos…

-Técnicamente no lo está mordiendo – digo – Todavía no tiene dientes. Pero… sí, no es lo más cómodo del mundo.

-Imagino.

-Pero al mismo tiempo es una sensación indescriptible. Es maravilloso Castle.

Y es cierto. Quitando lo incómodo que pueda llegar a resultar a veces, es maravilloso poder alimentar a tu bebé. El calor que desprende tu hijo en tu pecho, los movimientos de sus manitas sobre tu cuerpo, sus gestos, sus sonrisas… Él contacto entre madre e hijo en ese momento es simplemente increíble.

Tanto Castle y yo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Alex llena su estómago. Dejo que sea él quien lo coja en brazos para que eructe antes de quedarse dormido. Y por suerte esta vez no le vomita encima.

Le doy un beso en su pequeña cabecita y Rick lo coloca en el moisés que tenemos en el dormitorio. Ambos decidimos que, al menos los dos primeros meses, dormiría con nosotros ya que todavía se despierta en mitad de la noche con hambre. De esta manera, además, no interrumpe el sueño de su hermana.

Castle se tumba a mi lado, mirándonos el uno al otro a pesar de la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que dormirá toda la noche? – pregunta.

-Crucemos los dedos – susurro en sus labios.

-Podríamos… - no termina la frase porque pega sus labios a los míos, abriendo mi boca e introduciendo su lengua.

Jadeo en su boca al sentir su lengua rozando la mía, sin embargo, rápidamente coloco mi mano en su pecho, empujándolo unos milímetros. Sonrío en su boca sabiendo lo poco que le gusta que esté haciendo esto.

No se conforma, así que introduce su mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Haciéndome cosquillas con el roce de su mano sobre mi vientre.

-Castle, 9 días más.

-Son muchos.

-¿Qué son 9 días comparados con los 31 que llevamos ya?

-Muchos – vuelve a decir, mientras ahora lleva su mano a mi espalda, haciendo pequeñas caricias en forma de círculos.

Me revuelvo, riéndome porque me provoca cosquillas, y él aprovecha el momento, haciendo un brusco movimiento y atrapándome debajo de su cuerpo.

-Voy a contar cada hora y cada minuto de esos nueve días – susurra en mi cuello mientras me besa.

-Castle… - es lo único que digo porque si continúa por ahí…

-Buenas noches – siento perfectamente la comisura de sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, antes de tumbarse de nuevo a mi lado.

Odio que me deje así. Vale, no íbamos a hacer nada porque, por recomendación médica, todavía no deberíamos tener relaciones, pero... aun así. Lo odio por dejarme con las ganas.

* * *

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, completamente relajada, de cuerpo y mente. Mi respiración es profunda e intento escuchar solamente la música relajante del salón de masajes.

Las manos de la masajista recorren mi espalda, desde mis hombros, hasta la parte baja. Según ha comentado antes de comenzar la sesión, parecía tener los hombros muy agarrotados. Sin embargo, después de está sesión, podría decir a ciencia cierta que están relajados. Completamente.

A continuación pasa a masajearme las piernas. Desde los muslos hasta los pies. Continúo sumida en un estado de relajación, tanto que incluso mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa inconscientemente.

En cuanto llegue a casa, le agradeceré a Castle por haberme regalado este día en el spa con Martha, quien debe estar en la sala contigua, también recibiendo un masaje. Mierda, pienso, ya estoy pensando en Castle, lo que me lleva a pensar en mis hijos, lo cual no me hacer estar relajada en absoluto.

Es la primera vez que me separo de mi bebé desde que nació. Y vale, Emily y Alex están con Rick, y seguro que están bien, pero aun así… eso no hace que me relaje. Necesito salir afuera, ir hasta las taquillas, coger mi móvil y llamarle, para asegurarme de que todo va bien. Espero haber dejado leche suficiente para que Castle le pueda dar la toma de la tarde. ¿Le habré explicado bien todo lo que tiene que hacer? O mejor dicho… ¿lo habrá entendido todo?

Por suerte la masajista me indica que ya ha terminado, y me deja marchar, indicándome dónde se encuentra la sauna, que supuestamente el siguiente punto del recorrido en el spa. Le doy las gracias y salgo de la sala, sin ninguna intención de dirigirme a la sauna.

* * *

-Katherine, querida, es por aquí – Aprieto la mandíbula, al escuchar la voz de Martha a mi espalda, sabiendo que no voy a poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sin embargo, me vuelvo con una sonrisa e intento persuadirla.

-Sí, lo sé, solo iba a… necesito ir al baño un segundo.

Ella simplemente me mira, alzando una ceja, haciéndome saber que no se ha creído ni una palabra.

-Rick me ha encargado de hacer que te relajes y disfrutes de unas horas sin los niños.

-Martha, solo quiero saber si están bien.

-Están bien – La manera en que me lo dice, y sus ojos, tan azules como los de Castle, me hacen relajarme. Confío en Castle, me digo a mí misma, es un buen padre, todo está bien.

Martha me agarra del brazo y caminamos juntas, vistiendo solamente unas toallas, hasta la sauna.

-Así que… ¿Richard y tú estás bien últimamente, no?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué… preguntas? – le pregunto, confundida.

-No, porque os veo bien, pero ya sabes, después de todo lo que pasó…

-No es fácil para él lo que pasó con su… padre – digo la última palabra casi en un susurro porque no es el nombre que mereciese esa persona.

-No es algo que me sorprendiese, a decir verdad – Escucho atenta a Martha porque es la primera vez que hablo con ella sobre ese hombre – Rick te habrá contado que solo lo conocí de una noche – dice, yo asiento – y entonces me imaginé que era el hombre de mis sueños. Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta que todo era parte de mi imaginación, que ese hombre no existía tal como yo lo pensaba.

-Para Rick es más difícil – comento – sobre todo después de que esa persona intentase matarlo. Hubiese preferido continuar imaginando ese personaje que creó en su mente cuando era niño.

Nos quedamos unos segundos calladas, hasta que ella habla.

-Vosotros habéis creado una maravillosa familia, no dejéis que ninguna tontería os haga perder eso.

Asiento, aceptando las sabias palabras de mi suegra. Sé que se refiere a alguna tontería como lo que nos separó hace dos años, pero no pienso dejar que nada más vuelva a arruinar nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Vais a venir este sábado al partido de Beisbol? – pregunta de pronto, dejándome completamente confusa, sin embargo, trato de responderle con normalidad.

-Pensábamos dejar que Emily fuese con mi padre mientras que yo y Rick nos quedamos con el bebé. Pero… ¿tú vas a ir? No sabía que te gustara el beisbol.

-Oh, y no me gusta. No lo entiendo – ríe ella – Pero tu padre me ha estado insistiendo, así que he pensado que quizás es un buen momento para ir y ver de qué demonios va ese juego.

-¿Has visto a mi padre esta semana? – le pregunto, extrañada, sabiendo que recién hace dos días le ofrecieron varias entradas gratis para un partido de primera división.

-Sí, ya sabes, nos encontramos y fuimos a tomar algo. Es un tipo divertido. No tenemos mucho en común, pero aun así sabe arreglárselas para hacer que una velada sea de lo más interesante.

¿Acaba de definir a mi padre como divertido? Creo que es la primera vez que alguien lo define así. Y además… ¿ha dicho "velada"?

-Empieza a hacer mucho calor aquí – dice, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sauna antes de que yo pueda formular alguna pregunta más.

* * *

En cuanto me hago con mi bolso, busco el móvil entre mis cosas y llamo a Rick. Contesta al tercer toque, y noto un tono extraño en su voz.

-Ey, ¿cómo va todo? – pregunto, sin querer parecer desesperada.

-Genial, Alex solo se despertó para comer, aunque no parecía agradarle mucho el biberón, finalmente se lo zampó todo y ahora duerme feliz. Y Emily y yo estamos jugando a la PS3.

-¿Y por qué no suenas convincente? – digo, extrañada, porque sí que suena convincente con lo que ha explicado de los niños, pero hay algo más en su voz.

-No, en serio, todo bien con los niños.

-¿Pero…?

Escucho de fondo la voz de mi hija llamándolo para retomar el juego.

-Me ha llamado mi abogado. Hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero puede esperar hasta que vengas, en serio.

-Vale – digo, confusa.

-¿Has conseguido relajarte en el spa? – pregunta, cambiando el tono de voz.

-De hecho, sí. Pero os echo de menos.

-Nosotros también a ti.

-Nos vemos en un rato – digo, sonriendo – Os quiero.

-Te queremos.

Observo el móvil con confusión después de terminar la llamada.

-¿Todo bien querida? – pregunta Martha a mis espaldas.

-Sí… creo. Parece que Rick ha sabido apañárselas muy bien con los niños.

-No pareces muy contenta – comenta ella.

-No, lo estoy, de verdad. Es solo que Rick dice que su abogado le ha llamado y parece que algo le estaba preocupando. No sé qué puede ser.

-Oh, ya sabes, esos tiburones de los negocios siempre intentando buscar algún punto débil para sacarte el dinero. Créeme, será algo de eso. Por eso yo siempre guardé mi dinero en el congelador.

Me encojo de hombros, imaginando que no será nada realmente interesante y que ciertamente cualquier tema de dinero que tuviese que ver con la editorial hubiese podido preocupar un poco a Castle.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cambia un poquito el rumbo en la historia, pero seguirá centrándose en la relación entre Castle y Beckett y su familia, que es lo que siempre he querido con este fic.**_

_**Espero que os guste y, si no os gusta lo que se avecina, al menos darle una oportunidad :)**_

_**Gracias por las reviews y por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25:**

Presiono mis labios contra los suyos, en un cálido beso, mientras Alex lloriquea entre ambos.

-¿Me echabas de menos mi amor? – pregunto en un tono cariñoso mientras Castle me lo pasa a mis brazos.

Beso su pequeña cabecita, colocándolo en mis brazos cómodamente, lo que provoca que él enseguida deje de llorar. Imagino que ha sentido mi olor y por eso se ha quejado, esperando que lo coja.

Observo, por encima del hombro de Castle, que Emily está jugando, concentrada con su Tablet para niños, así que miro a Rick en silencio. No le digo nada, pero nuestras miradas hablan por sí solas. Como si de una pequeña conexión se tratase, él sabe qué le estoy preguntando silenciosamente.

-Te cuento luego, cuando acostemos a Emily – dice él tras un pequeño suspiro, con esa pequeña arruga en su frente que le aparece cuando algo le preocupa.

Yo asiento y le dedico una media sonrisa, haciéndole saber que me parece bien. A pesar de que su respuesta me deja con más preguntas todavía.

Me acerco hasta Emily y beso su cabeza mientras ella me ignora por completo al estar concentrada en el aparato electrónico.

Me siento sobre el sofá mientras Castle se acerca a la cocina. Me guío por el ruido que está haciendo para intuir que está preparando la cena. Desde el lugar en el que estoy sentada no puedo verlo, pero su silencio me asegura que, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho su abogado en esa llamada, le tiene preocupado.

Al igual que a mí. Puede que sea una estupidez pensarlo, pero existe la posibilidad de que la causa de esa llamada haya sido Josh. Aunque, ¿qué probabilidades habría de que Josh se hubiese enterado, y además, hablado después con el abogado de Castle? En el caso de que lo primero hubiese sucedido, ¿no habría sido más probable que él hubiese acudido a mí antes que al abogado de Rick?

-¡Mami! – La voz de Emily me saca de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome - ¡Que he ganado la partida!

-Wow! Eso está genial – ella sonríe, orgullosa – Pero vamos a cenar enseguida así que, ¿por qué no dejas esto aquí – digo, retirándole la Tablet – y vas a lavarte las manos?

-No tengo hambre – dice, apoyándose en mis piernas, jugando con los pliegues de la manta que cubre a Alex.

-¿Qué te parece si dejo a tu hermano durmiendo en la mecedora y vamos juntas a lavarnos las manos?

La idea parece gustarle, ya que inmediatamente una sonrisa ensancha sus mofletes y asiente, haciéndome espacio para que coloque a Alex en su mecedora. Y así lo hago. Me coge la mano y nos dirigimos juntas al cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

Y es que una de las cosas que me preocupan es que, con la llegada de Alex, Emily pueda sentirse desplazada. Si eso ocurriese no sería en absoluto de manera intencionada, pero un bebé siempre necesita el doble de atención. Y no quiero que mi hija se sienta así de ninguna manera, por lo que tanto Castle como yo tratamos de dividirnos el tiempo para ambos.

Cuando regresamos al salón, Castle nos indica que la cena ya está lista. Tras comprobar que el pequeño sigue durmiendo, Emily me ayuda a colocar la mesa.

Me acerco a Rick mientras termina de poner el brócoli en un bol.

-Lo que te ha dicho el abogado, ¿no tiene nada que ver con…?

-No – dice él en un susurro, volviéndose hacia mí – No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Asiento, sintiéndome de pronto más relajada.

Durante la cena, hablamos sobre la sesión en el spa, para meternos después en una conversación con Emily acerca de sus cobayas en casa de mi padre, de las cuales ha averiguado el sexo (las dos son hembras) y les ha puesto nombre: Rosi y Nika. Cuando se aburre comienza a jugar con su plato.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a la clínica – comento a Castle.

-Mhm, lo sé. He estado hablando con tu padre, se pasará a primera hora a recoger a Emily.

Asiento y miro a nuestra hija quien, cansada y aburrida, apoya su cabeza sobre la mesa. De todas formas, pienso, es otro tema que deberíamos discutir luego.

Cuando terminamos, Castle me indica que me vaya al salón y me relaje, insistiendo en que hoy es mi día de relax, ocupándose él de recoger todo y de bañar y acostar a Emily.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde, después de haberle dado a Emily las buenas noches, escucho cómo Castle se acerca por detrás con dos copas de vino que había dejado preparadas con anterioridad en la cocina.

-Duerme – susurro, cuando se inclina sobre la mecedora de Alex.

Observo cómo nuestro bebé descansa apaciblemente después de haber llenado su estómago.

-Emily también – susurra él, sentándose a mi lado y ofreciéndome una copa de vino.

Niego con la cabeza y él la deja sobre la mesa, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque yo ignoro su gesto y, antes de que se acomode sobre el respaldo del sofá, me hago hueco tras él y comienzo a masajearle los hombros.

-¿Qué es esto, por haberme pedido el masaje en el spa? – pregunta él con tono divertido.

-Ajá – sonrío yo.

Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente digo:

–Hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado.

-Tengo una hermana – dice de repente, soltando un suspiro después de su confesión.

Yo paro con mi masaje, porque, de entre todas las teorías que podía barajar en mi mente, esta no se encontraba entre ellas. Sin embargo, su confesión todavía me sorprende más porque, ¿no es algo bueno? Es decir… alguna vez hemos hablado del tema, ambos somos hijos únicos y coincidimos en que, en algunos momentos de nuestras vidas hemos echado de menos tener un hermano o hermana. Está claro que el tiempo pasado no lo van a recuperar, pero pueden aprovechar el presente.

-¿Una hermana? – digo, casi más en una afirmación, sentándome ahora a su lado de manera que puedo verle la cara.

Él me mira preocupado, y asiente.

-¿Tu padre? – pregunto, esperando que me explique la historia.

-Al parecer tuvo una historia con una modelo en Londres, luego se trasladaron a Washington. Ella tuvo un accidente de tráfico y murió. Él se hizo cargo de su hija, que por aquel entonces tenía cinco años.

Le acaricio el brazo en señal de apoyo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No sé Kate… - dice él, frotándose la frente – Se hizo cargo de su hija cuando tenía un hijo al que ni conocía.

-Entonces… ¿es menor que tú?

-Es menor – asegura él, mirándome.

-¿Cómo de menor? – pregunto, con cautela, sin saber si estoy entendiendo bien lo que me quiere decir.

-Dieciséis.

-¡¿Dieciséis?! – exclamo, sorprendida.

-Y adivina cómo se llama – dice él. Arqueo las cejas, esperando que me sorprenda – Alexis.

-Vaya….

-Pero eso no es lo peor. Puedo lidiar con el hecho de tener una hermana, a la que ni siquiera conozco, el tema es que… es menor, y al morir él…

-Se ha quedado huérfana – concluyo.

-Mi abogado dice que soy su único pariente vivo, y que la mejor opción sería que nos hiciésemos cargo de ella hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y ella pueda decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer – me explica.

-¿Qué otras opciones tiene?

-Si decidimos no hacernos cargo, ella pasará a ser parte del sistema, probablemente la enviarán a un centro. Existe la posibilidad de que encuentre una familia que la acoja de manera temporal, pero el abogado me ha dicho que no es muy probable que eso ocurra a su edad.

-Y tú, ¿qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto.

-No lo sé… yo… Ambos sabemos cómo son esos centros.

Yo asiento. Durante mis años trabajando en la policía he seguido de cerca varios casos con menores internados en este tipo de centros. Aunque casi ninguno suele tener antecedentes previos, la mayoría acaban con varios delitos a sus espaldas. Por supuesto que no ocurre en todos los casos, pero sí en un gran porcentaje.

-Dime que no es irónico – dice después de un rato en el que ambos guardamos silencio – Paso toda mi infancia sin una figura paterna y cuando aparece resulta ser un mafioso que me mete de por medio en sus líos, casi arruinando mi matrimonio. Después casi me mata, pero acaba él muerto y ahora me entero de que ha estado ejerciendo todos estos años de padre con una hija a la que ni siquiera conozco, y de la cuál me tengo que hacer cargo yo. Por no mencionar el parecido de su nombre con el de Alexander.

Suspiro. Con ese rápido, pero sincero, análisis que acaba de hacer de su vida, hay poco más que yo pueda añadir.

-Lo siento Kate – dice de repente – No quiero meterte de por medio en este lío, pero obviamente es algo que no puedo decidir sin ti. Yo…

-Shh – le hago callar, acariciando su mentón con mi mano – Esto no ha sido culpa tuya. Y te agradezco que me estés haciendo partícipe de la decisión.

-¿Y qué opinas de todo esto? – pregunta, su mirada está cargada de confusión.

Agarro su mano y me coloco a su lado, apoyándome sobre el respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro.

-Obviamente no entraba en mis planes – confieso, meditando durante unos segundos mis siguientes palabras – Creo que es una decisión que debemos plantearnos bien. Si decidimos acogerla, nuestras vidas cambiarán. No solo la tuya y la mía, sino también las de Emily y Alex.

Él asiente, coincidiendo conmigo.

-Por otra parte… es tu hermana. Quiero que seas tú quien tome la decisión. Tendrás mi apoyo decidas lo que decidas. Si decides que venga con nosotros, seremos uno más, le haremos ser parte de la familia. Si decides que no, me parecerá igualmente respetable y comprensible.

Él me observa por unos segundos, besando después mi mejilla, susurrando un "gracias" cerca de mi oreja.

No es que no quiera ser partícipe de la decisión. Pero quiero que vea que le apoyo no importa qué opción elija, y creo que su decisión cuenta bastante más que la mía, ya que al fin y al cabo, es su hermana.

Y él es el padre de Alex desde el minuto uno, sin importar que exista la posibilidad de que no sea su padre biológico, así que, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que juntos no nos podemos hacer cargo de su hermana?

-Si quieres podemos retrasar la cita para mañana. No tiene que ser mañana necesariamente…

-No. Lo haremos mañana – dice, convencido.

-¿Estás seguro? Si no quieres ir… - Él ríe, cortándome.

-En realidad no quiero ir, pero tú necesitas saberlo. No voy a hacerte esperar más. Haremos esa prueba mañana.

-Gracias Castle – digo, colocándome sobre sus piernas.

-Solo prométeme una cosa – me pide, acariciándome la espalda.

Le miro, expectante.

-Sea cual sea el resultado… no me lo cuentes.

Aparto la mirada durante unos segundos. Sé que no quiere saber la respuesta, pero también sé lo difícil que va a ser ocultarle algo así.

-Prométemelo – dice, acariciándome el mentón suavemente con su mano.

Finalmente asiento, mirándole a los ojos.

-Vale – digo.

Él no parece muy conforme.

-Sea cual sea el resultado, quiero que después de saberlo te vayas a dar una vuelta o lo que sea, no me importa, pero saca esos pensamientos de mierda de tu cabeza porque, escúchame – dice, en un tono tan serio que me divierte – soy el padre de Alex digan lo que digan esas pruebas.

No digo nada, simplemente acorto las distancias que quedan entre nosotros y beso sus labios, saciando mi sed.

-De todas formas – susurro – No nos darán los resultados hasta dentro de una semana.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa. Acaricio su pecho, agradecida por cómo está llevando él todo este tema.

-Creía que querías cumplir los cuarenta días sin excepción – comenta él, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa.

-Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer Castle – susurro de manera sugerente en sus labios.

Él me mira, con los ojos bien abiertos - excitado, divertido y feliz – justo antes de sentir mi mano desabrochando su pantalón.


	26. Chapter 26

_**No me convence en absoluto este capítulo, pero no le quiero dar más vueltas. Espero que os guste y gracias por las reviews!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26:**

Siento cómo la mano de Rick aprieta, sudorosa, la mía fuertemente en el momento en que anuncian la llegada del tren de Alexis. Le lanzo una mirada tranquilizadora, a pesar de que yo también estoy algo nerviosa por conocer a la joven.

Castle finalmente tomó la decisión, contando con mi respaldo, de acoger a Alexis en nuestra casa. No sin antes reunirnos con su abogado e informarnos de cómo es ella. Castle decidió que era necesario saber si se trataba de una adolescente problemática o no, y fue muy sensato al hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que descubrimos en su historial es que se trata de una adolescente responsable, aplicada, inteligente y sociable. Eso es al menos lo que indicaban las notas que sus profesores habían escrito sobre ella. Por lo tanto, Castle y yo decidimos que no había ningún tipo de problema con que viniese a vivir con nosotros.

Y aquí estamos ahora, esperando mientras los pasajeros del tren procedente desde Washington abandonan sus respectivos vagones. Rick sujeta a Alex en el portabebés, mientras que yo sujeto la mano de Emily, quien a su vez sujeta un pequeño cartel en el que está escrito el nombre de Alexis. Todos esperamos en el andén, lo suficientemente apartados para no interferir en el camino del resto de pasajeros, pero lo suficientemente visibles para que la hermana de Castle nos vea.

-¿Dónde está, mami? – pregunta Emily.

-No lo sé, cielo – digo, mirando por encima de las cabezas de todos los pasajeros.

Ni siquiera sé qué pinta tiene Alexis. Pero supongo que no será difícil identificar a una joven que viaje sola y que, seguramente, esté algo confusa.

-Ahí está – dice Castle de repente, señalando a una chica pelirroja que parece buscar a alguien.

Castle le hace señas con ambos brazos hasta que la pelirroja se percata de ello y se dirige hacia nosotros con un semblante serio.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? – Susurra Castle cuando ella todavía está a varios metros de distancia - ¿Le doy un abrazo?

-Actúa con normalidad – le susurro entre dientes.

Alexis avanza hacia nosotros, mirando el cartel que Emily sostiene entre sus manos, en el que está escrito su nombre. Ella nos mira y nosotros le observamos en silencio.

-¡Alexis! – dice finalmente Rick, acercándose a ella y estrujándola entre sus brazos, haciendo que Alex, en su pecho, lloriquee un poco.

La joven, sorprendida por el abrazo, parece sentirse un poco incómoda.

-Soy Rick, tu hermano – dice él, intentando hacer más formal la presentación – Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

Ella me observa a mí tímidamente, que hasta el momento me había quedado, junto a Emily, a un lado, dejando que ambos se conozcan.

-Esta es Kate, mi mujer; ella es Emily, nuestra hija; y este pequeñín que ya te ha saludado es Alexander.

-Encantada de conocerte Alexis – le digo, acercándome a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros - ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

-Bien – es lo único que responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Emily empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre su equipaje, mientras Castle y yo nos miramos. Yo me encojo de hombros. Necesita tiempo, acaba de llegar y todavía no nos conoce, es normal que actúe con timidez y que esté nerviosa.

* * *

Salgo de la estación de metro y camino cinco minutos hasta llegar a Dumbo Park. Camino un poco más y me siento sobre los escalones de piedra. Admiro las vistas, adoro este rincón de la ciudad. Puedes escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad, sin ser parte de él. En este rincón se respira cierta tranquilidad. Además la imagen del sol cayendo sobre el puente de Brooklyn y los rascacielos de Manhattan es preciosa.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada al sobre que tengo entre mis manos, que todavía permanece cerrado.

He decidido seguir el consejo de Rick y, tras recoger los resultados en la clínica, he venido a un lugar tranquilo, sola. Castle se ha quedado con Emily, Alex y Alexis en el loft. Iban a encargar pizza para cenar.

Observo, a lo lejos, el carrusel, dónde varios niños se divierten; a pocos metros de mí un par de aficionados con sus cámaras, esperando para hacer la foto perfecta; y una joven que está sentada en el último escalón, concentrada en su teléfono móvil.

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada y decido que ha llegado el momento. No merece la pena esperar más. Abro el sobre con decisión, comprobando cómo mis manos tiemblan. Cierro los ojos por un segundo antes de leer el resultado. Cuando lo hago, siento cómo una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

Aprieto el papel con los resultados sobre mi pecho y me quedo varios minutos más allí, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso el resultado cambia algo? Rick tenía razón, no necesitaba ninguna prueba para saber quién es el padre de mi hijo. No haber hecho la prueba me hubiese dejado con la duda, pero hacerla también ha sido estúpido.

De pronto siento la necesidad de estar con mi familia. Me levanto y abandono el lugar, tirando el sobre en la primera papelera que encuentro antes de dejar el parque.

* * *

Cuando entro al loft, veo a Castle sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. A su lado está Alexis pero en estos momentos no me importa.

Avanzo corriendo hacia Rick y, sin esperar que él diga nada, me abrazo a él.

-Te quiero – le susurro al oído.

Él me devuelve el abrazo, haciéndome sentir cálida en sus brazos. Cojo su cara entre mis manos y sonrío, inevitablemente, feliz. Él sonríe también, entendiendo el significado de mi sonrisa, y después me da un beso en los labios.

Alexis, que hasta ese momento nos había estado mirando sin entender nada, baja la mirada a su trozo de pizza, para después arrastrar su taburete hacia atrás y poner rumbo hacia las escaleras del piso superior.

-¿Te vas a dormir? – le pregunta Castle, girándose hacia ella.

Ella asiente y se encoje de hombros antes de subir al dormitorio. Castle y yo le damos las buenas noches.

-Siento haber interrumpido – le digo a Rick.

-Me encanta que lo hayas hecho – me sonríe él.

Me acerco hasta la hamaca donde Alex duerme y, sin importarme si se despierta o no, lo cojo en brazos. Abrazándolo contra mi pecho y besándolo. Necesitaba hacerlo tanto como necesitaba abrazar a Castle.

Rick se acerca a nosotros y limpia las lágrimas de mi cara.

-Perdóname – le digo, apenas en un susurro – Tenías razón, el resultado no importaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Kate.

-Prometí que no te diría nada, pero tengo que hacerlo. – él me mira, en silencio. Finalmente asiente – Eres su padre, en todos los sentidos.

Él cierra los ojos, asintiendo, y finalmente nos abraza a los dos.

No me importa haber roto la promesa que le hice. Quizás si la situación hubiese sido diferente, si él hubiese resultado no ser el padre biológico de Alexander, yo habría tratado de ocultar mis sentimientos. Pero en este caso no he podido evitar volver a su lado.

* * *

Me subo a la cama, junto a Castle, después de haber acostado a nuestro bebé en su moisés.

-¿Qué tal con Alexis? – pregunto, apoyando mi espalda contra el cabecero.

-Se ha encerrado en su habitación bajo la excusa de que no tenía hambre, pero luego ha bajado a buscar un trozo de pizza, es entonces cuando has venido.

-Es normal – digo yo – Necesita tiempo.

-Sí, pero podría confiar un poco más en mí. Soy su hermano.

-No creo que eso le importe en estos momentos – Castle me mira, sin comprender, así que trato de explicarme – De momento eres el tipo que la ha apartado de su vida, de sus amigos. Siento decirte que no confía en ti, ni en nadie, en estos momentos. Tendrás que ganarte su confianza poco a poco.

-Pero desde que ha llegado solo ha abierto la boca para decir monosílabos.

-No olvides que es una adolescente – le recuerdo.

-No quiero pensar en eso.

-Entonces mejor no pensemos en nada – digo yo, inclinándome sobre él para besar sus labios.

-Trato hecho.

Justo cuando mi espalda toca el colchón, sintiendo el calor de Castle sobre mí, Alexander comienza a llorar.

Ambos nos miramos, fastidiados, durante unos segundos, pero finalmente me levanto y cojo en brazos a nuestro hijo. Castle apoya la cabeza en su brazo y nos mira desde la cama.

Tumbo a nuestro pequeño en el medio de la cama, y yo me coloco al otro lado.

-¿Tiene hambre? – pregunta Rick, mientras Alexander agarra uno de sus dedos.

-No.

-¿Caca?

Vuelvo a negar.

-Creo que simplemente quería estar con nosotros – digo, colocándome más cerca de nuestro bebé.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del color que están tomando sus ojos? – pregunta Castle, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo asiento, también con una sonrisa, justo cuando Alexander gira la cabecita hacia mí, mostrándome en sus ojos un tono entre verde y marrón. Justo como mis ojos.

-Es perfecto – susurra Castle.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Gracias por los comentarios y por continuar leyendo.**_

_**Al fic no le quedan ya muchos capítulos, no sé exactamente cuántos pero no creo que más de cuatro, probablemente. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 27:**

Con Alex llorando en mis brazos, intento explicarle a Emily por qué no puede pintar el sofá con sus rotuladores. Finalmente se cruza de brazos, apretando la mandíbula y se sienta en el sofá, enfadada. Decide apartar la mirada de mí y no hablarme.

Suspiro, y recojo los rotuladores, asegurándome así de que no hace ninguna trastada. Justo en ese momento, Alexis llega del instituto, cargada con su mochila. Pasa de largo sin ni siquiera saludar y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

-¿Alexis, recuerdas que hoy es la cena con mi madre?

La hermana de Castle lo ignora por completo y, seguidamente, se escucha el golpe de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Rick me mira, alzando los brazos, ofuscado, para después seguir cocinando. Observo que Emily sigue enfadada, así que me acerco hasta la cocina.

-¿Sabes que nos está mintiendo, verdad? - pregunto, mientras acerco el chupete a los labios de Alex, quien enseguida lo coge con la boca y parece calmarse.

La mirada de confusión de Castle me deja claro que no lo sabe. Ruedo los ojos e intento no alzar demasiado la voz.

-¿En serio te crees que se ha pasado la tarde estudiando con sus amigas? – Le digo. Él parece pensativo – Por dios, Castle, todos hemos utilizado esa vieja excusa.

-¿Dónde crees que ha estado entonces? ¿Crees que está en problemas?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el piso superior y me encojo de hombros. Probablemente se trate de algún chico. Y no tengo nada en contra de que Alexis tenga novio, sin embargo, comienzo a sospechar que no se trata de una buena compañía.

Los primeros días de la adolescente en el nuevo instituto fueron, aparentemente, geniales. Alexis se ganó enseguida la simpatía de un grupo de chicas de su edad y se le veía contenta. Si embargo, de unos días para aquí, todo parece haber cambiado. Su actitud es diferente. Bien es cierto que desde el primer momento ha querido guardar las distancias tanto con su hermano como conmigo, cosa que atribuía a que no tiene la suficiente confianza con nosotros, sin embargo, ahora además parece comportarse mal con Castle, llegando a ignorarlo o contestarle de malas maneras. A mí, me habla con monosílabos o frases cortas.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella – le digo a Castle.

-Sí, no puede seguir así – añade él.

-Y Emily ha comenzado a copiar su actitud.

Me siento sobre una silla de la cocina, mientras Rick termina de rellenar el pavo y meterlo al horno. Unos días atrás fue el cumpleaños de Martha, y hemos decidido celebrarlo en el loft con una pequeña velada. Además, Castle ha decidido invitar también a mi padre, con el fin de averiguar qué está pasando entre su madre y mi padre, a pesar de que yo le he insistido en que, si tienen algo que contarnos, ya lo harán ellos.

* * *

Coloco la servilleta sobre el regazo de Emily y esta comienza a comer el pavo troceado su plato. Alex está durmiendo en nuestro dormitorio, con el escucha bebés encendido, mientras el resto estamos reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

Observo cómo Castle observa de reojo a Alexis, quien, sentada entre él y Martha, mastica en silencio, sin apenas levantar la mirada del plato.

-Así que, ¿hiciste algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños, Martha? – pregunto, con la intención de distraer a Rick de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ya sabes, salir a cenar con algunas amigas, pero no quería celebrarlo demasiado.

-No entiendo por qué, cumplir años no tiene nada de malo – interviene mi padre.

Castle y yo intercambiamos miradas, y justo en ese momento me pregunto si ha sido una buena idea iniciar esta conversación.

-Y… ¿con qué amigas fuiste? – pregunta Rick, demasiado interesado.

-Un par de mis amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Seguro? – pregunta de nuevo.

Por primera vez durante la cena, Alexis levanta la mirada de su plato, mirándome con cara de no entender nada. Yo trato de forzar una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que rezo para que Castle pare el interrogatorio.

-Sí, creo que estoy segura de con quién salí a cenar, ¿estás bien, Richard? – pregunta Martha.

-Sí, pero… ¿estás segura de que no había ningún asistente masculino en esa cena?

Mi padre y yo nos observamos por unos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que él sepa que Castle y yo estamos enterados de lo suyo con Martha. Inmediatamente decido intervenir.

-Martha, lo que Castle intenta decir es que… - miro a Castle antes de continuar. Él me agradece con la mirada – Últimamente estás más feliz de lo normal y andas más ocupada y misteriosa. Al igual que tú, papá – digo, mirándolo a él también – Y es obvio que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, solo nos preguntábamos si hay algo que nos queráis contar.

.-¿Estáis juntos? – pregunta Alexis, de repente, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Mi padre y Martha intercambian miradas por unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, mi padre agarra su mano, sobre la mesa y asiente, dándole permiso a Martha para que sea ella quien lo cuente.

-Tenéis razón. Jim y yo llevamos saliendo unas semanas.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contasteis? – pregunta Castle.

-No sabíamos cómo os ibais a tomar la noticia y preferimos esperar.

-Pues muy discretos no habéis sido, madre.

-Entonces… ¿no os importa? – pregunta mi padre.

-Mientras no haya ningún problema en que dos hermanastros estén casados y con hijos…

Todos ríen la broma de Castle, sin embargo yo fijo mi mirada en la mano de mi padre, agarrando la mano de Martha. Y por un momento no puedo evitar sentir ciertos celos, o rabia. No puedo evitar recordar a mi madre.

Martha es la primera pareja formal, si se le puede llamar así, que mi padre ha tenido desde el asesinato de mi madre. Para nada creo que haya sido un monje todo este tiempo, soy consciente de que ha tenido sus líos, pero nunca he conocido a ninguna de ellas. Y ninguno era lo suficientemente importante como para que me la presentase.

El hecho de que con Martha sea diferente me hace sentirme un poco recelosa. Obviamente mi padre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, de hecho, ya es hora y se lo merece, pero eso no quita que no me sienta mal, en parte.

-¿Kate? – la voz de mi padre me devuelve al presente.

Compruebo que todas las miradas se dirigen a mí. Están esperando mi opinión.

-Sí, claro – digo, aclarándome la garganta – Me parece estupendo, ambos os lo merecéis.

-Gracias Katherine – dice Martha, mientras que mi padre me agradece con la mirada.

* * *

Con Emily agarrada a mi cuerpo, como si de un pequeño mono agarrado a su madre se tratase, subo las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. Mientras tanto, Rick, en el piso inferior, intenta hablar con Alexis.

-¿Mami? – dice mi pequeña cuando la meto en su cama y la arropo.

-Dime monito – le sonrío, sentándome a un lado de su cama.

-¿La abuela y el abuelo son novios?

-Mmm, algo así, sí.

-Iugh – dice ella, poniendo una muesca de asco.

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a querer a alguien – digo después de reírme.

-Pues yo no voy a tener novio nunca.

-Me parece perfecto – digo, riendo, mientras pienso que eso es exactamente lo que decía yo a su edad.

Me inclino sobre su cabeza y le doy un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras escucho las voces de Castle y Alexis. Esta última se está quejando mientras que Rick alza un poco la voz. Suspiro antes de acercarme a ellos e intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, mirándolos a ambos.

-Alexis tiene novio, pero no nos lo quiere presentar – dice Castle.

-No tengo porqué presentároslo, no sois mis padres – se queja ella, alzando la voz.

Dirijo la mirada hacia el dormitorio, donde parece que Alex continúa durmiendo.

-Alexis estás viviendo con nosotros, sé que no es lo que querías, pero te aseguro que tampoco entraba en nuestros planes que vinieses a vivir con nosotros.

Ella me mira en silencio. No se esperaba esta respuesta. Seguramente esperaba que le dijese que nos alegramos de que esté aquí con nosotros, pero no es así.

-No pretendemos ser tus padres – dice Castle.

-Pero si vas a vivir en nuestra casa, tienes que adaptarte a nosotros, y a nuestras reglas. Últimamente no te has comportado muy bien.

Ella simplemente suspira.

-No soy quién para decirte cómo comportarte – añado – Pero Emily está en esa edad de copiar todo lo que ve en los adultos, incluida tú.

-Y yo soy demasiado mala influencia para ella – comenta ella con sarcasmo.

-No estamos insinuando eso – dice ahora Castle – Entendemos que estés pasando por un mal momento, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte, no somos tus enemigos. Soy tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué mi padre nunca me contó que existías? – pregunta ella con dureza.

-Es una buena pregunta. Probablemente porque nunca se interesó por mí.

-Él no era así.

-Me alegra de que conocieses una faceta de él diferente a la que conocí yo.

Observo la mirada enfurecida de Alexis y, antes de que puedan decir algo más de lo que arrepentirse, intervengo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas a ese novio tuyo? Podríamos pasar el día todos juntos en el parque de atracciones.

-¿El parque de atracciones? – pregunta ella con escepticismo – No creo que le guste.

La miro con curiosidad, preguntándome si es que ya "no se lleva" o cuál es el problema con ir al parque de atracciones.

-Bien entonces, podemos quedar aquí y tomar algo.

-Es que no creo que os guste.

-¿Físicamente? – pregunta Castle.

Yo le doy un codazo por el comentario.

-Invítalo – insisto – Este viernes, ¿está bien?

Alexis asiente, a pesar de no parecer muy convencida.

-Gracias – dice Castle, cuando su hermana sube a su dormitorio.

-Me debes unas cuantas hoy – le digo, sirviendo vino en dos copas.

-Creo que te puedo compensar.

Agarra mis caderas y susurra en mi cuello, sin embargo, el llanto de Alex, desde el dormitorio lo detiene.

-Voy yo – dice, inclinándose para besarme los labios – Te lo debo.

-Vete pensando cómo me vas a recompensar las demás – le digo, guiñándole un ojo antes de que desaparezca por la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28:**

Paso una mano por su espalda, a modo de masaje, mientras siento su acompasada respiración sobre mi peso.

-¿Tiene fiebre? – pregunta Rick, sentándose a mi lado, en el sofá, con el pequeño de la casa en brazos.

-No lo parece – respondo en un tono bajo para no despertar a Emily, quien se acaba de quedar dormida en mis brazos tras pasarse la tarde insistiendo en que no se encontraba bien.

-¿Crees que está incubando algún virus?

-Creo que simplemente estaba cansada. Y quería atención – digo, besando su cabecita de la que cuelgan dos coletas con varios tirabuzones.

-Sí – dice él, mirando a nuestra hija con ternura – Creo que estos últimos días no solo le hemos dedicado más atención a Alex, sino también a Alexis.

-Es normal Castle. No es fácil tener una familia numerosa.

-Gracias por aceptar así a Alexis – me sonríe él, acariciando mi antebrazo. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. – Por cierto, deben estar a punto de llegar.

Miro la hora en mi reloj, comprobando que, en efecto, son casi las seis de la tarde. Alexis va a venir con su novio a cenar, así lo podemos conocer. Personalmente estoy bastante intrigada en saber cómo es y saber por qué Alexis cree que no nos gustará. Además de que no cabe duda a que su comportamiento últimamente, el cual deja mucho que desear, se debe a él.

Pongo a Emily a un lado, dejándola dormir en el sofá, y me acerco a la cocina. Meto la pizza en el horno y pongo la mesa. Hemos decidido hacer una cena informal, y qué mejor que pizza para un par de adolescentes, ¿no? O al menos eso es lo que pienso, totalmente desprevenida para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

* * *

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, el timbre suena. Imagino que era una señal de aviso, ya que segundos después, la hermana de Castle introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta, antes incluso de que a Rick o a mí nos dé tiempo a acercarnos.

Inmediatamente sé que va a haber problemas. Alexis entra, agarrada de la mano de un hombre. No un adolescente, un hombre. El tipo debe tener como mínimo unos veintisiete años. Por no hablar de sus pintas. A lo largo de los años trabajando en la policía, he aprendido que no hay que juzgar a nadie por sus apariencias, sin embargo, pondría la mano en el fuego a que con este no me equivoco.

-Alexis… - Castle rompe el silencio que se había generado en la sala, aunque ésta lo interrumpe.

-Este es mi novio – anuncia la adolescente, cogiéndolo de la mano – Daniel, este es mi hermano, y ella es Kate, su mujer.

-Ey – dice el aludido, sin mostrar demasiado interés.

-Alexis no… qué… ¿qué significa esto? – dice Rick, demasiado confuso.

De pronto siento que está pálido, así que decido acercarme y coger a Alex en brazos.

-¿Qué significa qué? – pregunta ella.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

La adolescente asiente, resignada, y ambos se encierran en el despacho de Castle.

Miro al tal Daniel, quien observa la casa, incómodo.

-Así que… ¿cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto, intentando ignorar las voces que llegan desde el despacho de Rick.

-Treinta – responde, sin apenas vocalizar.

Suspiro, tratando de pensar qué narices ha visto una niña de dieciséis años en un tipo de treinta. Inmediatamente llego a la conclusión de que no se trata de qué ha visto ella en él, sino de lo que ha visto él en ella.

-¿A qué te dedicas? – le pregunto, tratando de hacerme una idea más clara de su persona.

-Ahora mismo en nada – Alzo la ceja, así que intenta darme una explicación más concisa. Todo lo concisa que puede dentro de los límites de la legalidad – Aunque a veces hago algunos pequeños trabajillos, ya sabes.

Sonríe de medio lado después de hablar arrastrando cada sílaba.

-No. No sé – le miro fijamente – Lo que sé es que estás saliendo con una menor, y eso es delito.

-Eh eh, tranquila, que Alexis sabe lo que se hace.

-Lo dudo – respondo con calma, sin apartar la vista de él.

Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta del despacho de Castle cuando esta se abre. Rick intenta coger a Alexis por el brazo, pero ésta se aparta bruscamente, volviéndose contra él.

-¡No me toques! – grita, totalmente fuera de control – No tienes ni ida. Dios, ni siquiera me conoces.

Veo cómo Rick aprieta la mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia. Por un segundo pienso si debería intervenir o no, pero finalmente decido no hacerlo.

-No te conozco porque desde que has llegado no nos has dado la oportunidad – espeta él, todo lo calmado que puede dadas las circunstancias.

-Deja de fingir que te importo.

-Alexis….

-¡No! Me has arruinado la vida – grita con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Mi padre está muerto por tu culpa!

Después de eso, sale corriendo antes de que ninguno de los dos podamos retenerla. Daniel abandona el loft después de ella, dando un portazo.

Ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Quizá bastante paralizados por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Es cierto que la muerte de su padre estuvo relacionada con Rick, pero no en el caso en que Alexis piensa. No es justo que utilice eso contra Castle.

Alex comienza a moverse y lloriquear en mis brazos. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que Castle ha comenzado a moverse, nervioso, por el salón.

-Tienes que calmarte – le digo, acercándome.

-¿Calmarme? Después de lo que me ha dicho…

-No creo que lo piense de verdad. Solo estaba alterada…

-¿Tú crees? – pregunta, en un tono irónico.

Alex vuelve a lloriquear en mis brazos, intranquilo. Lo apoyo en mi pecho tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Mami! – esta vez es Emily la que llora desde el sofá. Hasta ese momento había permanecido ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si? – Susurro, acercándome a Rick – Hazlo por ellos.

Él asiente y se encierra en su despacho. Miro la puerta, preocupada, mientras me siento en el sofá, acariciando la cabeza de nuestra hija.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada mi amor, todo está bien.

-¿Os estabais peleando? – dice, mirándome con unos ojos tristes.

-No – le intento mostrar una sonrisa – Papá solo está un poco agobiado ahora mismo, pero no nos hemos peleado.

-No quiero que papi se vaya otra vez.

Sus palabras me golpean de frente. A pesar de ser consciente de que nuestra pequeña lo pasó mal cuando Castle se marchó, no sabía que todavía arrastraba ese miedo con ella. Y, sin duda, eso me encoge el corazón.

-Emily – le digo, cogiéndole la mano. Observo esos ojos azules mirarme con atención - Papi no se va a marchar. Te lo prometo.

Ella asiente, y sé que confía en mi palabra.

-¿Te apetece cenar pizza? – digo, sonriendo al ver su ancha sonrisa.

* * *

Tres horas después, Rick y yo estamos sentados en el sofá. El televisor está encendido, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos le estamos prestando demasiada atención. Castle está continuamente intentando contactar con Alexis, pero ésta no le coge las llamadas.

-Nada, no contesta – dice, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, de mal humor.

-Está alterada. Cuando vuelva hablamos con ella.

-¿Y si no vuelve?

Lo observo, alzando una ceja.

-Volverá, Castle.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Yo también me escapé de casa cuando tenía su edad, también, enfadada porque mis padres no aprobaban a mi novio.

Él me mira, esperando saber qué pasó finalmente.

-Estuve cuatro horas en la calle, con él, que estaba más preocupado en hacerse porros que en hablar conmigo. Tardé cuatro largas horas en darme cuenta lo estúpida que había sido.

-¿Tenía tu novio casi veinte años más que tú? – pregunta, irritado.

Lo miro, suspirando, ya que me está tratando como si no sabría nada en este tema. Pero lo dejo ir, porque sé que está bastante alterado con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Tú puedes rastrear su teléfono para saber dónde está.

-Castle… me parece que estás exagerando las cosas.

-¿Exagerando? ¿Has visto las pintas que tenía ese tarado?

-Lo he visto, y también he visto que Alexis se ha ido con él por decisión propia.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

-Y tú estás claramente sacando las cosas de quicio. Tu hermana se ha marchado, no ha desaparecido, volverá.

-Increíble, ahora no me quieres ayudar a encontrarla. Ni siquiera te interesa saber dónde está.

-Castle no puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo. Para rastrear su teléfono necesito una orden del juez, lo cual implica una denuncia por desaparición, que solo puedes poner después de las veinticuatro horas – intento explicarle, enfadada.

-Vamos, Kate. Ambos sabemos que el juez no se tiene por qué enterar de nada. El problema es que a ti te da igual. Pensaba que contaba con su apoyo.

Siento cómo mis ojos empiezan a escocer. De todas las cosas que esperaba que me echase en cara, ésta no era una de ellas.

Veo cómo se levanta del sofá y agarra su chaqueta y las llaves del coche. Yo también me levanto, aunque no voy tras él.

\- Tu puedes quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, yo me voy a buscarla – dice mientras se está colocando la chaqueta.

-Genial Castle. ¡Lárgate! Márchate, no sería la primera vez que lo haces.

Sé que me he pasado. Lo sé en el momento en que sus ojos cristalinos se cruzan con los míos. Soy capaz de leer el dolor en su mirada. Sin embargo, en ese momento estoy bastante furiosa como para pedir perdón.

Suelta un bufido y se marcha dando un portazo.

Yo me quedo ahí, parada en mitad del salón, tratando de contener las lágrimas, sin saber muy bien qué se supone que debo hacer ahora.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Quedan dos capítulos más para que la historia termine.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29:**

Subo al piso superior tras escuchar a Emily llorar. Total, no me había dormido todavía. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento.

-¡Mami, papi!

Me siento a su lado sobre la cama y la abrazo, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? – ella asiente, sobre mi cuello.

-Había un monstruo – dice mientras solloza.

Trato de tranquilizarla explicándole que solo ha sido una pesadilla y al final parece calmarse. Sin embargo, me pide que me quede hasta que se duerma.

-¿Dónde está papi? No me ha dado el beso de buenas noches.

-Papá ha tenido que ir a buscar a Alexis.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, cielo. No sabemos dónde ha ido tu tía.

-A lo mejor también ha tenido una pesadilla, y se ha ido a buscar a sus papás.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Emily, mi cerebro se pone en funcionamiento. Es técnicamente imposible que Alexis haya ido a ver a sus padres, pero… ¿y si intenta volver a su casa? Vale, es una posibilidad entre un millón, pero al fin y al cabo, una posibilidad.

En cuanto Emily se queda dormida, bajo a mi habitación, donde compruebo que Alexander duerme plácidamente, y cojo mi teléfono móvil.

Llamo cuatro veces a Castle y ninguna de ellas me lo coge, así que decido dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Castle… sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero es importante, creo que sé dónde puede estar Alexis. Es una posibilidad muy remota, pero aun así… Llámame.

Me muerdo el labio mientras miro la pantalla del teléfono, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Cinco minutos más tarde, me tumbo en la cama, suponiendo que no me va a llamar, pero es entonces cuando suena el teléfono.

Silencio al otro lado.

-¿La has encontrado? – pregunto, esperando escuchar su voz.

-No – dice, guardando silencio después.

Suspiro. Imagino que todavía sigue enfadado, así que simplemente decido contarle mi suposición. Al fin y al cabo lo importante en estos momentos es encontrar a Alexis.

-Emily ha dicho algo y me ha hecho pensar… Alexis te ha echado en cara que le arruinases su vida, y después se ha escapado. ¿Puede ser que se haya ido a la estación?

-¿La estación?

-Sí, a estas horas seguro que todavía salen trenes a Washington.

-Vale, voy para allá.

-Vale – susurro al teléfono antes de cortar la llamada

* * *

Cojo uno de sus libros, en este caso se trata de uno de sus borradores. Tras un tiempo parado, Castle ha vuelto a escribir. Ha retomado la historia de Nikki y Rook. Me dejó este borrador para que le diese mi opinión, pero con todo el tema de Alexis, todavía no había tenido tiempo de comenzarlo.

Me muerdo el labio tratando de concentrarme en la lectura, sin embargo desvío la mirada hacia mi móvil. ¿Debería dar un aviso a la comisaría por si reciben algún aviso relacionado con Alexis? Por otra parte… todavía no han pasado las veinticuatro horas para dar el aviso de desaparición, y tanto Ryan como Javi están en sus casas ahora mismo.

Dejo el escrito de Castle a un lado y decido esperar a ver si Alexis aparece en Penn Station.

Por un momento extraño mi antigua casa. Añoro sentarme en mi rincón de la ventana. Este sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Suspiro y pienso en la vida que Castle y yo hemos construido, en lo que nos perdimos esos dos años estando separados… Me seco la lágrima que cae por mi mejilla. No quiero perderlo, no quiero estar enfadada con él otra vez.

Aunque al mismo tiempo reconozco que lo que ha dicho mientras discutíamos me ha dolido. A veces puede llegar a ser un maldito idiota. Pero es un idiota del que estoy enamorada.

Me giro hacia el moisés de mi bebé cuando escucho su llanto. Me levanto y lo cojo en brazos, haciendo que se calme por unos segundos. Enseguida descubro, por su llanto, que está hambriento, así que me siento sobre la cama a darle el pecho.

Y ahí está la paz que necesitaba. Consigo relajarme y no pensar en nada más que en este momento entre madre e hijo. Acaricio la suave mata de pelo que ahora cubre su cabeza. Ya no se trata de pelusilla. Es castaño, aunque depende de cómo le de la luz puede parecer rubio. Sonrío cuando dirige su mirada hacia mí, sin apartar su boca de mi pecho. Sus ojos ya han adquirido mi color, y eso hace que me sienta tremendamente orgullosa, sobretodo porque, a su vez, yo heredé este color de mi madre.

Cuando Alex llena su estómago, lo cojo en brazos en posición vertical y le doy unos suaves golpes en la espalda, hasta que expulsa los gases.

Me levanto con él y decido pasear un rato por el salón con él en brazos.

* * *

Quince minutos después, la puerta del loft se abre, dando paso a Alexis, seguida de Castle. En ese mismo instante siento cómo mis músculos se relajan, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parece estar de buen humor. Alexis está bien y eso es lo importante.

La adolescente me mira durante unos segundos. No es una mirada dura, pero sí una mirada vacía. Compruebo que sus ojos están enrojecidos y acuosos. Quiero decirle algo, pero ella corre hacia el piso superior sin que me dé tiempo a articular ninguna palabra.

Observo ahora a Rick. Su cara denota cansancio, y derrota. Camina hacia mí, haciendo que mi pulso se acelere por unos segundos, sin embargo, sin mediar palabra, lo único que hace es coger a Alex de mis brazos y besarlo en la frente, para después dirigirse con él al dormitorio.

Lo maldigo por dentro por ser tan cabezón, aunque en el fondo entiendo que todavía esté enfadado. No regreso al dormitorio, por el contrario me dirijo a la cocina.

Estar enfadada me ha dado hambre. Abro uno de los armarios donde Castle esconde chocolatinas y me hago con una de chocolate blanco.

Subo al piso superior para revisar que todo está bien con Emily. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la puerta de Alexis, compruebo que su luz todavía está encendida.

Golpeo dos veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta, pero escucho a la adolescente sollozar cuando pego mi oreja a la puerta. Sin tocar de nuevo, abro la puerta, para cerrarla detrás de mí.

Alexis está sentada sobre su cama, con las rodillas encogidas, sollozando sobre éstas.

Me acerco hasta ella y me siento a su lado, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Alexis…puedes confiar en mí. Me puedes contar qué ha pasado.

Permanece callada durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin se tranquiliza un poco. Alza su mirada hacia mí por primera vez desde que he llegado a su dormitorio. La miro con preocupación, pues en parte me siento identificada con ella. Mi vida tampoco fue fácil en mi adolescencia. Por eso creo que tal vez pueda serle de ayuda.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella por fin se decide a hablar conmigo.

-Me había escapado, con Daniel – solloza antes de continuar – Yo le pedí que nos fuésemos juntos a Washington, pero él dijo que su vida estaba aquí. Me pidió que pasase la noche con él, en su piso…

Me remuevo incómoda sobre la cama. No pensaba que fuese necesario hablar de esto con Alexis, pero, dadas las circunstancias, me siento obligada a hacerlo.

-¿Habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales? – le pregunto, tratando de mostrarle mi confianza.

Ella agacha la cabeza y la sacude, negando. Por un momento me siento aliviada al saber que no ha sido así.

-Él quería, pero yo le dije que no estaba preparada… Después se cabreó.

-Dios mío – me llevo una mano a la boca, aterrorizada – Alexis, ¿te… te forzó? ¿Te obligó a…?

-No – La joven me mira a los ojos y vuelve a negar, dejándome de nuevo más tranquila. Sin embargo, espero hasta escuchar el final de la historia – Después de eso, se puso violento, así que salí corriendo de allí.

-¿Castle te encontró en Penn Station?

Su mirada adquiere un tono de culpabilidad mientras asiente.

-No quería irme así. Sé que no teníais por qué haceros cargo de mí y lo habéis hecho, pero… yo no quería venir aquí. Yo no quería nada de esto.

La arropo entre mis brazos mientras ella continúa llorando. Dejo que se desahogue durante unos minutos más.

-Escucha Alexis, tienes razón. No es justo haberte separado de tu vida. Tus amigos, tu familia… todo estaba en Washington, pero después de lo de tu padre… alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de ti. Y no se me ocurre mejor persona que tu hermano.

Ella agacha la cabeza, suspirando.

-Sé que no habéis empezado con buen pie, pero deberías darle una oportunidad. Y lo que le has echado en cara hoy… él no es el culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tu padre. Rick solo fue otra víctima.

-Pero mi padre no era así conmigo – se queja ella – Es como si de repente fuese otro persona que yo no conocía.

-Llevo varios años trabajando en homicidios – le explico – Durante este tiempo he visto todo tipo de personas. Lo que hizo tu padre no significa que él no te quisiese, de hecho creo que la vida que te dio, demuestra que quizás eras lo más importante para él. Sin embargo… había una parte de su vida que no quería que tú conocieses.

-A veces desearía que mi madre estuviese todavía conmigo – de de repente.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – me atrevo a preguntar.

-Cáncer.

-Mi madre también falleció. Yo tenía dieciocho años.

-¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta ella ahora.

-La asesinaron.

-Lo siento – dice, en apenas un susurro.

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida desde entonces está relacionado de un u otro modo a ese suceso. Ella siempre decía que la vida nunca nos da algo que no podamos soportar. Al principio creía que simplemente era una de esas frases que te dicen para intentar hacerte sentir mejor. Pero con el paso de los años he descubierto que es verdad. Nos caemos, pero nos levantamos. Nos dan el golpe más duro y nos parece que jamás nos podremos levantar, pero siempre hay algo por lo que seguir adelante Alexis.

Ella me observa, emocionada. Y sonrío, pensando que quizás me he pasado de emotiva con el discurso.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes confiar en mí.

Ella también sonríe, y se limpia las lágrimas de la cara.

-Gracias – susurra.

-Pero si vas a vivir aquí, significa que tienes que respetarnos. Tanto a mí como a tu hermano. Yo puedo poner mi confianza sobre ti, siempre que tú me demuestres que puedo hacerlo – La adolescente asiente – Emily, y Alex en un par de años, necesitan una figura ejemplar como tía, ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé, siento no haberlo sido hasta ahora…

-Además, Emily te adora.

Veo la sonrisa en su cara, orgullosa de escuchar eso. Y la abrazo por unos segundos.

-Gracias Kate – dice, antes de marcharme de su dormitorio.

-Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras – le digo – Aunque creo que mañana le debes una disculpa a tu hermano.

-Sí. ¿Él y tú… habéis discutido?

Simplemente asiento.

-Lo siento, no quería que os peleaseis por mi culpa.

-No pasa nada. Lo arreglaremos. Buenas noches Alexis.

-Buenas noches, Kate.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Siento la tardanza (aunque no ha sido demasiado). Gracias por leer, comentar y/o seguir la historia!**_

_**Recuerdo que éste es el penúltimo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30:**

Pestañeo varios segundos hasta que por fin me adapto a la luz que se filtra por la ventana. No sé qué hora es, pero sé que todavía es pronto, Emily todavía no ha venido a nuestro dormitorio, así que imagino que deben ser poco más de las seis de la mañana.

Apenas he dormido unas horas. Siento una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, y los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados debido al cansancio. Me doy la vuelta, topándome con la espalda de Castle.

Lo abrazo por detrás, sin importarme que ayer estuviésemos enfadados. Sin importarme que, seguramente, él todavía lo esté.

Escucho un cambio en el sonido de su respiración, por lo que adivino que lo he despertado. No era mi intención, pero no me importa, continúo abrazada a él.

Los dos guardamos silencio. Yo apoyo mi cara sobre su espalda, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento – susurro, después de varios minutos.

Él se mueve, quedando frente a mí. Apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo y después me observa en silencio. Su mirada me transmite tranquilidad.

-Ayer hice una mala elección de palabras – continúo – No debí haber dicho eso, así que te pido perdón.

-¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de abandonaros otra vez? – pregunta, aclarándose la voz ronca después.

-No – le aseguro, al mismo tiempo que niego con la cabeza – Claro que no. Solo estaba enfadada, y lo dije sin pensar.

-Cuando decimos algo así es porque hay algo de verdad en eso.

-No pienso que nos vayas a abandonar – le aseguro.

-Pero tienes miedo a que eso ocurra.

Suspiro. Mentiría si dijese que no me da miedo perderlo de nuevo, que me aterroriza que desaparezca de nuestras vidas una vez más.

-Confío en ti – es lo único que digo. Porque es verdad. Si lo único que me queda es aferrarme a la confianza que tengo en él, la respuesta es no. No creo que lo vaya a hacer.

Acaricio su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

-Yo también te pido perdón por lo que dije. Desde que llegó Alexis, creo que siempre has dado más de lo que jamás te hubiese podido pedir.

-Sin embargo, piensas que no estuve a la altura – digo, utilizando sus mismas cartas.

Él tuerce los labios en un amago de sonrisa, al verse descubierto por su misma táctica.

-Me hubiese gustado que ayer hicieses algo más por buscarla. Eso es todo.

-Lo siento, pero volvería a actuar de la misma manera una y otra vez. Una menor que desaparece de la manera en que lo hizo Alexis… se fue por su propia voluntad. No puedo paralizar a toda la unidad de policías solo porque ella se haya cabreado contigo y haya decidido largarse con su novio, con el que estaba por voluntad propia. No había nada que indicase que no fuese a volver.

Él alza las cejas, sorprendido por mi discurso.

-¿Lo harías si fuese Emily?

Entrecierro los ojos. Odio que me haga esto.

-Espero no llegar nunca a ese punto con nuestra hija, Castle.

-Yo también. No es necesario que me contestes – dice, tras unos segundos, comprobando que no lo voy a hacer, porque no sé lo qué haría en ese caso. ¿Estaría dispuesta a saltarme todo el reglamento? Posiblemente sí… - Le pedí a Alexis que tomara una decisión. Si cree que va a ser más feliz volviendo a Washington con una familia de acogida, o aquí…

-No creo que se vaya.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Confía en mí – le digo yo ahora, con una sonrisa.

-Y su novio… si se queda aquí, no voy a permitir que esté con ese tipo.

-No creo que se le ocurra volver con él.

-¿Has hablado con ella? – pregunta, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Anoche. Y créeme, no va a volver con ese imbécil.

De pronto se acerca a mí, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de pelearme contigo? – susurra contra mis labios, al mismo tiempo que me aprisiona bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Mmm? – pregunto, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-La reconciliación. Esa es la mejor parte.

Suspiro cuando siento el bulto de su erección por debajo frotarse contra mi vientre. Bajo mi mano hasta sus bóxers, levantando la goma elástica e introduciendo mi mano, agarrándolo y masajeándolo con delicadeza.

Él gime en mi boca, introduciendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, pellizcando uno de mis pezones.

-Si van a ser así, deberíamos pelearnos más a menudo – hablo con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh Kate…

Doy un tirón a su bóxers, bajándoselos hasta dejarlos por debajo de su trasero. Lo pellizco, al mismo tiempo que él me aprisiona todavía mías contra el colchón.

Suelto una carcajada cuando intenta, con torpeza, quitarme la camiseta del pijama. Es lo único que estoy vistiendo además de una finas braguitas de encaje. Le ayudo y observo su mirada, iluminada, al verme desnuda.

Mi camiseta sale volando por los aires en el preciso momento en que la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abre.

-¡Joder! – grita Castle, quien, todavía sobre mí, intenta taparnos más a ambos con las sábanas.

Alzo la cabeza por encima de su hombro, horrorizada, imaginando encontrarme a Emily en la puerta, sin embargo, esta vez no solo se trata de ella. Nuestra hija está acompañada de Alexis, quien, con los ojos abiertos como platos, nos mira totalmente horrorizada.

-¡Oh dios! – dice de repente, tapando con una mano los ojos de Emily.

-¡Alexis quiero ver! – se queja ella, tratando de apartar la mano de su tía.

-Oh dios – vuelve a repetir la adolescente, triando de nuestra hija antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-¡Joder! - repite Castle, sentándose sobre la cama, a mi lado.

Los dos nos miramos, avergonzados, sin embargo yo no tardo ni unos segundos en comenzar a reír.

-¿Qué…? No te rías – dice él, todavía avergonzado.

-Lo siento Rick, pero… - apoyo la espalda de nuevo sobre el colchón, sin dejar de reír – Es que ha sido tan… inesperado – digo finalmente.

-¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarla a la cara?

-Créeme, ella se sentirá peor – digo, levantándome y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, recogiendo mi camiseta en el camino.

-Espera – grita él, saltando de la cama y siguiéndome al cuarto de baño – Al menos vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.

* * *

Cuando salgo a la cocina, Castle ya ha preparado el desayuno, y acuna a Alex mientras intenta calmarlo cantándole una nana.

Observo cómo Alexis tiene la vista clavada en su cuenco de cereales, mientras Emily le intenta explicar a Rick cómo cantar correctamente la letra de la canción que está tarareando.

Me acerco por detrás y le doy un abrazo.

-¡Mami! – dice ella, devolviéndome el abrazo - ¿Qué estabais haciendo en el dormitorio? Papi no me lo quiere contar.

-No le hagas caso a papá, solo estábamos durmiendo.

-Pero Alexis no me dejaba ver… - dice, señalando a su tía.

-Eso es porque tu tía quería desayunar contigo, ¿a que sí Alexis? – pregunto, pidiéndole ayuda a la adolescente.

-Eh… sí – dice ella, apenas desviando la mirada de su desayuno.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que, tal y como sospechaba, ella se siente más avergonzada por habernos descubierto, que Rick o yo.

Me acerco a Castle y éste me pasa en brazos a Alex, que no deja de llorar. Enseguida me acomodo en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y comienzo a darle el pecho.

-Así que… ¿has tomado ya una decisión? – pregunta Rick a su hermana, apoyándose sobre la isla de la cocina.

La adolescente asiente, mirándonos a ambos.

-Me quedo aquí, con vosotros – dice, en apenas un murmullo.

Yo le sonrío, mostrándole mi apoyo. Castle también se lo hace saber.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Aunque esta vez tendrás que comportarte.

Ella asiente y esta vez, sonríe también.

* * *

Tras haber dejado a Emily y Alexis en el colegio e instituto respectivamente, me encuentro empujando el cochecito de Alex en la comisaría.

Observo mi escritorio, vacío. Seguirá así durante un mes más hasta que regrese de mi baja maternal. Pensar en dejar a Alex en casa y venir a trabajar me produce cierto vértigo, al igual que me pasó en su día con Emily.

-¡Yo, pero si tenemos visita! – dice Espo, lanzándole una bola de papel a Ryan, que hasta ese momento estaba concentrado al teléfono. Al verme con Alex, dice unas palabras más y cuelga el aparato.

-Qué grande esta nuestro pequeño detective – dice, acercándose para verlo.

-Sí, espero que sea de los nuestros y no escritor – menciona Espo, ganándose un codazo amistoso de mi parte.

Tras ponernos al día durante unos minutos sobre estas últimas semanas, decido que es hora de ir al grano.

-Necesito que me hagáis un favor.

-Lo que sea jefa – dice Ryan, que sostiene a Alex en brazos.

-Quiero que busquéis este nombre en la base de datos – les digo, anotando en un posit el nombre del, espero, ex novio de Alexis.

-¿Quién es? – pregunta Espo, leyendo el nombre.

-Bueno, ya sabéis la historia con la hermana de Castle, ese tipo era su novio.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con lo que encontremos?

-Me gustaría que fueseis a su apartamento, o a donde sea que esté, y le dejéis bien claro que no vuelva a acercarse a Alexis.

-¿Tiene antecedentes? – pregunta Ryan, tratando de hacerse una idea del historial del chico.

-No lo sea, posiblemente. Solo quiero que le asustéis, aseguraos de que no vuelve a acercarse a ella.

-Y a cambio… - dice Espo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Yo ruedo los ojos, acercándome a Ryan para coger de nuevo a Alex y acostarlo en su carrito.

-Hacedlo y este sábado tendréis entradas dobles para el partido de los Giants.

Sin darles opción a que respondan, me alejo hacia el ascensor. Sonrío cuando escucho cómo chocan las manos entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, en la planta del que ya considero _nuestro_ apartamento, me encuentro con alguien que no esperaba.

Siento un irremediable ataque de celos en cuanto veo a la rubia de pelo largo. Ella, por el contrario, esboza una sonrisa.

Alarga la mano y sujeta las puertas del ascensor, antes de que se cierren, conmigo todavía dentro, y me hace un gesto para que salga mientras ella sostiene la puerta.

-Adiós Kate – dice, ya en el ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cierren delante de ella.

De pronto me siento totalmente estúpida. Debería haber dicho algo, y sin embargo me he quedado callada, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Sabía Castle que iba a venir? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?

Empujo el carrito con Alex hasta la puerta, e introduzco la llave en la cerradura. Cuando entro en el loft, Castle me observa desde la cocina. Ninguno de los dos decimos nada, aunque supongo que es plenamente consciente de que me he cruzado con "la zorra de rojo".

Se acerca a mí cuando he terminado de quitarle el abrigo a Alex, a quien dejo seguir durmiendo en su capazo. Rick me da un beso en los labios, para después acariciar la mejilla de nuestro bebé. Sus labios todavía saben a café.

A pesar de la incomodidad que me produce saber que esa mujer ha estado en nuestro apartamento, con mi marido, apenas unos minutos antes, decido no preguntar nada a Rick, pareciendo una celosa impulsiva, y me dirijo hasta e frigorífico, agarrando una botella de agua.

Analizo la situación y me doy cuenta de que, confío en él. Desde que me he cruzado con ella no he dudado ni un segundo de Castle, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, por alguna razón, me cabrea que haya estado aquí. Al fin y al cabo, durante dos años pensé que Castle me había engañado con ella. Llegué a odiarla profundamente. Después, ella fue quien me ayudó a desarticular la mafia que tenía chantajeado a Rick. Sin ella posiblemente Castle no estaría aquí hoy en día. Y sin embargo, todavía tengo ciertos sentimientos encontrados hacia ella.

Me doy la vuelta, dando un largo sorbo a la botella de agua que ahora sujeto entre mis manos, y compruebo que Rick me observa fijamente a unos metros de mí.

-Los chicos se encargarán de asustar a ese tal Daniel, no volverá a molestar a Alexis – digo, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué hacía ella aquí? – dice, empleando un tono calmado mientras se acerca hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí.

Apoyo la botella sobre la encimera, en silencio, y después simplemente le miro a los ojos.

-Confío en ti – digo, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-¿Aunque te estés muriendo de curiosidad por saber qué hacía aquí? – pregunta, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Alzo las cejas y hago un leve movimiento con la cabeza, esperando que sea él el que decida si contármelo o no.

-Parece que el FBI ya ha archivado el caso – dice, refiriéndose al caso de su padre. Me hubiese gustado estar al corriente de lo que ocurrió con todo eso, sin embargo, el FBI se encargó de todo y nos cortó cualquier acceso al mismo – Ha venido a entregarme sus pertenencias. Las he dejado en el dormitorio de Alexis, creo que le pertenecen a ella.

Yo asiento, pensando que es lo correcto. Y también siendo consciente de que la agente del FBI ha venido personalmente para entregarle las pertenencias de su padre a Castle. Me abstengo de hacer cualquier comentario, aunque él parece leerme el pensamiento.

-Ha venido personalmente porque quería saber cómo estaba después de lo que pasó.

Vuelvo a asentir, a pesar de que es cierto que me pone celosa que otra mujer se interese por Rick. Especialmente si esa mujer llegó a besarlo, aunque se tratase de una operación encubierta.

-¿Cómo está ella? – pregunto, interesándome por su estatus profesional.

Castle se encoje de hombros antes de responder.

-Le suspendieron de empleo y sueldo durante un mes, por estar hurgando en un caso que se suponía cerrado.

-Ha tenido suerte de que no la despidan – digo, sabiendo que un tema como ese no es algo con lo que juegan en el FBI.

Me dirijo hacia el sofá, seguida por Castle. Ambos nos acurrucamos juntos.

-Supongo que los periódicos no les hubiesen dado muy buena prensa si la hubiesen despedido. Al fin y al cabo, desarticulo ella solita a toda una banda de mafiosos.

Alzo las cejas y le miro de reojo.

-Con tu ayuda, claro – dice él, ganándose un pellizco en el brazo por mi parte.

Sonrío y suspiro contra su pecho.

-Tú también tuviste mucho que ver en eso.

-Lo sé – dice con ciertos aires de superioridad.

-¿Sabías que iba a venir? – pregunto después de un rato.

-No. Te lo habría dicho.

-No he dudado ni un segundo de ti – le digo, girándome hacia él. Simplemente quiero que sepa eso.

-Lo sé – sonríe con ternura, acariciando el contorno de mis labios.

Acerca sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que por fin estamos bien, a pesar de que ninguno nos esperábamos convertirnos en familia numerosa así de golpe. Porque al fin y al cabo, estamos ejerciendo como tutores legales de Alexis, y ahora es una más.

-¿Sabes?, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que tomé en todo este tiempo. – Dice tras un rato.

-Deberías haberme contado todo desde el principio. Sufrí mucho durante los dos años que estuvimos separados – digo yo – Te habría ayudado.

-Te hubiese puesto en peligro a ti y a Emily, no podía correr ese riesgo. Además, yo también lo pasé mal viéndote con Josh.

-Pero nunca me dejaste ir – digo, recordando que nunca llegó a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

-El día que viniste aquí, cuando lo hicimos en la cocina – dice, haciendo que me sonroje al recordar ese momento – Supe que todo iba a cambiar. Había jodido todo, porque no iba a volver a dejarte marchar, pero todavía estaba en peligro y sería mucho riesgo estar juntos.

-Y aun así asumiste los riesgos.

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido me lleva a estar aquí ahora contigo, Kate – dice, acariciando mis brazos – Emily, Alex… quizás ese pequeñín no estaría aquí ahora si todo hubiese sido diferente.

-Quiero que nuestra vida sea esta, de ahora en adelante. Tú, yo, nuestra familia… No quiero más secretos, ni peleas – le pido, agarrando sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero que si nos peleamos sea por tonterías, porque no has bajado la taza del wáter, o no has limpiado el lavabo después de lavarte los dientes, o porque le has dado golosinas a los niños antes de irse a dormir…

Él asiente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Si así lo quieres, esa será nuestra vida – me asegura – Confía en mí.

* * *

_**Final un poco ñoño, pero creo que es lo que correspondía. **_

_**El siguiente capítulo (último) será una especie de epílogo, con un salto temporal.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Después de darle mil vueltas a este capítulo, el epílogo, he decidido dejarlo así, y espero que os parezca un cierre adecuado para la historia.**_

_**Con esto solo me queda agradecer a todas esas personas que habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic, un poquito más a quienes además o molestáis en dejarme una simple review. En serio, gracias por cada follow y fav a la historia. Suena a tópico seguramente, pero de no ser por vosotrosos/as ni siquiera habría empezado a escribir este fic. **_

_**Gracias en especial a Sarux que me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones con este fic :). **_

_**PD. Me queda terminar el fic que tengo pendiente, siento el retraso.**_

* * *

Tras estirar todos mis músculos, me pongo de pie, bostezando. Castle también se levanta del sofá, donde habíamos estado acurrucados viendo una película.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que hay alguien en la cocina.

-¿Vienes? – pregunta Rick con voz soñolienta.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. No tardes – dice esto último susurrando sobre mi cuello, provocándome un pequeño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Le sonrío observando cómo se dirige hasta nuestro dormitorio, y después me muevo sigilosa por el salón hasta llegar a la cocina.

Observo a Emily, sin que ésta se dé cuenta de que me he acercado. Me fijo en esa pequeña arruga en su frente, esa que aparece cada vez que algo le preocupa.

Camino hasta el frigorífico donde cojo una botella de agua para después sentarme junto a ella.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo.

-Lo estaba – dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros – O al menos lo intentaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto tras beber un trago de la botella.

-Nada… - dice ella, sonando para nada convincente.

-¿Se trata de algún chico?

-¿Qué...? No. ¿Qué chico? – dice, nerviosa, mientras comienza a sonrojarse.

Le miro, alzando una ceja. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiese algún chico, mi intención era picarle. Sin embargo, parece que sí que hay alguien.

-Vale, ¿quién es, lo conozco?

-Jacob – dice, con una tímida voz.

-¿Jacob? ¿Piano?

Ella asiente tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras yo trato de recordar al chico del que me habla. Sé que va con ella a clases de piano, y también recuerdo haberlo visto por casa un par de veces en las que Emily invitó a varios amigos a ver una película.

-Así que… ¿te gusta? ¿O estáis saliendo o algo? – pregunto, tratando de no incomodarla.

-Me ha invitado a un concierto mañana por la noche.

-Vale.

-No es ninguna fiesta, solo un pequeño concierto en una sala de música. Mañana toca el grupo del hermano de Jacob. ¿Puedo ir? – pregunta atropelladamente.

-¿Tú quieres ir?

Ella asiente, observándome con esos ojos azules. La misma mirada que utiliza Castle cada vez que quiere suplicarme algo.

-Entonces supongo que no hay inconveniente.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta antes de saltar de la silla y abrazarme.

-De verdad.

-¿Y papá? No creo que le haga mucha gracia que vaya a un concierto y con una cita…

-Yo me encargo de convencerlo – digo antes de que me vuelva a abrazar – ¿Así que es una cita?

-¿Si? – dice, encogiéndose de hombros – Nunca antes he salido con ningún chico, no sé si estoy preparada para todo eso, pero…

-¿Para todo eso? – me sorprendo a mí misma un poco alterada ante las palabras que acaba de utilizar mi hija. Es obvio que ya no es una niña, pero… siempre será mi niña, y que de repente esté pensando en tener una relación con un chico, más todo lo que eso implica, me asusta.

Emily vuelve a morderse el labio, mirándome con preocupación.

-Vale, escucha. Tienes quince años, está bien que salgas en una cita con Jacob pero… - suspiro, pasándome una mano con la frente mientras hago tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Eso no implica necesariamente hacer nada más. Tú pones los límites, tú tienes que saber si estás preparada o no.

-Lo sé – dice tímidamente.

-Mira… sé que tu padre te dio una charla sobre sexo – compruebo cómo desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojándose de nuevo – Pero si necesitas saber cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí. O incluso Alexis, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no tenéis que forzar nada, no tiene por qué pasar ahora, todavía sois muy jóvenes.

-Vale mamá.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? – le pregunto de repente.

Ella se empieza a reír y me abraza, deseándome después buenas noches.

Me quedo un rato más en la cocina antes de ir al dormitorio.

* * *

Observo mi rostro en el espejo, después de lavarme la cara. Por un momento me veo envejecida, me pregunto si es uno de los síntomas de la crisis de los cuarenta.

Suspiro y me dirijo al dormitorio. Castle está tumbado de lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sospecho que todavía continúa despierto, pero me tumbo en silencio en mi lado de la cama.

-Has tardado mucho – murmura, dándose la vuelta hacia mí, medio adormilado.

-¿Rick, crees que estoy mayor?

Abre los ojos ante mi pregunta, y guarda silencio durante varios segundos. No está meditando la respuesta, seguramente está simplemente tratando de entender si me ha escuchado bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estás mayor? – dice finalmente.

-Mi edad – digo con obviedad, antes de continuar con la lista de detalles que indican que ya he pasado esa edad en la que se me deja de considerar joven – mi piel, un par de canas, que Emily empiece a salir con chicos…

-Espera, ¿qué? – dice, interrumpiéndome. De pronto parece más despierto.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No estás mayor – dice él – En lo único que noto el paso del tiempo es en la forma que vemos ahora la vida, en cómo afrontamos las cosas, no sé, es diferente a hace diez años.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, apoyándome sobre mi brazo.

-Tú sigues siendo tan guapa como siempre. Y sigues produciendo las mismas reacciones en mí – dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ruedo los ojos y me acerco peligrosamente a él, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

-Así que… ¿Emily? – pregunta, antes de que acorte las distancias entre nuestras bocas.

-Mmm. Tiene una cita mañana por la noche. Le he prometido que le dejarías ir.

-¿Quién es él? – pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Jacob.

-¿Vendrá a buscarla a casa? – Yo me encojo de hombros, sin saber qué responder a eso – Tendré que hacerle la prueba.

-Castle… - presiono mi dedo índice sobre su pecho en señal de advertencia – No vas a molestar al chico.

-Por supuesto que no – dice, sin llegar a sonar convincente en absoluto.

-Y no vas a hacer nada que pueda molestar a Emily.

-Por favor, yo nunca… Ahh manzanas, manzanas! – grita cuando le tiro de la oreja – Auch. Está bien, no haré nada.

Tuerzo el labio hacia un lado, sonriendo, antes de acercarme y besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Me muerdo el labio cuando el entrenador le da a Alex algunas pautas para mejorar el lanzamiento. Él asiente y en la próxima jugada hace lo que el entrenador le ha indicado, mejorando así su jugada.

Sonrío, orgullosa, mientras agarro mi vaso de café con ambas manos.

-Va por buen camino – La voz de mi padre suena a mi derecha.

Me vuelvo a él, sonriéndole, dando unas palmadas en el asiento de al lado para que se siente junto a mí. Él se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de colocarse a mi lado para observar con atención a su nieto.

-Si sigue así, este otoño podrá presentarse a la selección junior de los Yankees.

-Tuvo un buen profesor – le digo, colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

Un miedo se clava en mi interior cuando escucho a mi padre toser, pasados unos minutos. Agarro su brazo, preocupada. Sin embargo él alza una mano en señal de que está bien.

-Papá…

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás – le digo, poniéndome seria – Papá, has estado con esta tos todo el verano.

-He estado en el médico esta semana – asegura él, recuperando finalmente una respiración normal.

Lo observo, esperando a que continúe.

-Creían que podía ser un cáncer de pulmón o algo…

Un grito se escapa de mi garganta y me llevo la mano a la boca, terriblemente asustada, sin embargo él niega con la cabeza. Su mirada me tranquiliza.

-Me hicieron algunas pruebas y parece que solo se trata de una bronquitis aguda.

Lo observo en silencio durante varios minutos, incapaz de hablar. Por un momento he sentido un miedo irracional a perderlo. Me llevó varios años aceptar la muerte de mi madre, la simple idea de perderlo a él también…

-Katie, estoy bien, no te pongas así – dice él finalmente, cogiéndome la mano.

Me limpio los ojos acuosos con el pulgar y sacudo la cabeza.

-Papá no puedes dejar pasar estas cosas… Una bronquitis… podría haber sido mucho peor.

Él asiente, rodeándome en un cálido abrazo.

-A veces te comportas como un crío – le digo, molesta, aferrándome a ese abrazo.

-No volverá a ocurrir. La próxima vez acudiré al médico en el momento en que note el menor síntoma.

-Más te vale. No me hagas utilizar la pistola.

Tuerce el labio en una sonrisa justo cuando escuchamos a Alex acercarse a nosotros.

-Abuelo – saluda, abrazándose a mi padre.

-Ey, he visto que sigues mejorando – dice, haciendo que Alex sonría orgullosamente – Tienes una buena actitud y eso te llevará lejos.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, no tardará en empezar a llover – digo, mirando el cielo nublado.

-No – dice Alex.

-¿No?

-Es que… - observo, confundida, cómo busca la complicidad en mi padre - ¿Podemos ir a comer a Remy's?

-Sí, podemos hacer eso, todavía es pronto – dice mi padre, mirando su reloj.

-Ya… no creáis que no sé que estáis tramando algo. Esta mañana Rick casi obligándome a salir del loft, ahora vosotros intentando evitar que vuelva…

-No sabemos de qué estás hablando – dice mi padre.

-Si. ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Alex, tratando de fruncir el ceño.

Ruedo los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia una de las salidas de la parte Este de Central Park.

* * *

Mientras subimos en el ascensor, admito para mí misma que estoy realmente intrigada por saber qué está pasando. Observo por el rabillo del ojo que tanto mi padre como Alex cruzan varias miradas de complicidad. Sin embargo, al igual que he intentado hacer durante toda la comida, me abstengo de hacer cualquier tipo de indagación.

Hace tiempo descubrí que a veces es mejor dejar que simplemente te sorprendan. Realmente no tengo ni idea de qué se trata. No es mi cumpleaños, ni nuestro aniversario, ni ninguna otra ocasión especial, no que yo recuerde.

Mi pequeño, aunque a sus diez años ya no es tan pequeño, se me adelante en un rápido movimiento y se coloca delante de la puerta, impidiendo así que pueda introducir la llave en la cerradura. Pulsa el timbre tres veces seguidas, para después girarse hacia mí y sonreírme. Debe de ser alguna especie de clave para avisar que ya llegamos.

Agudizo mis oídos y no tardo en escuchar un pequeño alboroto en el interior de nuestro apartamento.

-¡Adelante! – se escucha gritar a Castle desde el interior.

Frunzo el ceño y Alex me hace un gesto indicándome que ya puedo abrir.

-¡Sorpresa! – un gran grito se alza dentro de la sala cuando yo me quedo casi atónita, leyendo una gran pancarta que cuelga del techo.

"Enhorabuena Capitán"

Busco a Castle con la mirada, entre todos mis compañeros y amigos de la doce, sin entender qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia la pancarta cuando de pronto alguien se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se trata de Alexis.

-Hey Lex, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto, devolviéndole el abrazo, feliz.

-No quería perderme este momento – sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros, para después alborotar el cabello de Alex y darle un abrazo.

Me alegro enormemente de que haya venido desde Francia, donde se encuentra realizando un máster, solo para la ocasión. Aunque todavía no tengo ni idea de cuál es exactamente la ocasión.

Emily también se acerca, sonriente a abrazarme. Descubro que se ha puesto sombra de ojos y un leve color rojo de pintalabios. De pronto recuerdo que en apenas unas horas tiene una cita.

Finalmente Castle se acerca y yo lo miro, dubitativa.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando? – susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

Él me agarra las manos y me lleva a un lado del salón, donde podamos hablar con cierta tranquilidad.

-Enhorabuena – dice. Observo cierto grado de orgullo en el brillo de sus ojos – Te van a nombrar Capitana de la doce.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Gates me llamó el otro día, estuvimos hablando un rato y después decidimos que era la mejor opción.

-¿Decidisteis? – pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Ella se va a jubilar el mes que viene, y quiere asegurarse de que quien lleve el timón de la doce sea alguien con principios y a quien de verdad le guste su trabajo.

-Castle, ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces… - susurro yo, algo insegura de esa decisión.

-Precisamente por eso, Kate. Durante los últimos diez años te han propuesto dos veces elevarte en un puesto más alto, y el motivo por el que siempre te has negado han sido los niños, nuestra familia.

-Exacto. La media jornada me permite pasar tiempo suficiente con ellos, contigo…

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te encantaría ser Capitán de la comisaría, Kate. Todos estos años has sacrificado eso por nosotros, y ahora es el momento de que lo aceptes. Alex tiene diez años, es prácticamente independiente, y Emily en un par de años se irá a la universidad…

Recorro el salón con la mirada, observando cómo nuestros dos hijos ríen con su tía Alexis.

-Están empezando a volar solos – dice Rick – Y en cualquier caso, nos siguen teniendo a los dos para lo que necesiten.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – pregunto, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-No se me ocurre nada mejor.

Sonríe, aportándome esa paz que siempre me ha aportado, y me abrazo a él. Aunque la idea de ser Capitán de la doce me produce cierta sensación de vértigo, sé que esa sensación de vértigo es exactamente lo que quiero.

* * *

Castle se apoya en la puerta de la entrada, haciendo un gesto de derrota, una vez que hemos despedido a todos y cada uno de los invitados.

Estamos solos en el loft. Emily está en el concierto con Jacob, quien se ha librado de cualquier prueba de Castle gracias a que todos nuestros amigos estaban aquí, lo cual ya ha sido bastante embarazoso para los dos adolescentes. Alex se ha querido ir a dormir a casa de mi padre, con la intención de jugar juntos al baseball a la mañana siguiente, y Alexis ha decidido pasar la noche en casa de su abuela.

-Gracias – le digo cuando se acerca hasta donde estoy yo, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina.

Él hace un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia.

-No, en serio. No creo que me hubiese atrevido a dar este paso…

-Es lo acertado – dice él – Es tu momento y te lo mereces. Los chicos y yo lo estuvimos hablando el otro día, y tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

Sonrío al saber que Castle consultó a nuestros hijos antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Sin embargo, todavía hay algo que me preocupa.

-La próxima vez consúltame cuando quieras tomar decisiones sobre mí carrera profesional – le digo en tono de burla.

-Te van a nombrar Capitán gracias a mí y eso es lo único que te importa – dice, haciéndose el ofendido.

Lo rodeo por la cintura, acercándolo a mí casi de un tirón.

-De verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte…

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas formas – dice él con una sonrisa traviesa, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Ah sí? – le pregunto, inclinándome para besarlo - ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

-Como por ejemplo… - dice él, señalando la encimera de la cocina que tenemos detrás – Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

Alzo las cejas, tentada por su propuesta, y finalmente asiento, provocando que sus ojos se tornen en un tono oscuro.

Suelto un pequeño grito entre risas cuando me sube sobre la encimera.

**FIN**

* * *

_**GRACIAS :)**_


End file.
